Origen Desconocido
by White Plum
Summary: Kagome recibe un regalo de Totousai, Colmillo de Luz. Cual es la historia tras la creación de Colmillo de Acero, Colmillo Sagrado y Colmillo de Luz? Crees en vidas pasadas, en espíritus encerrados, en posesión y en el destino? Creo que deberías... SessKag
1. El regalo de Totousai

**N/A**: Hola soy White Plum, esta es mi segundo intento de fanfic de Inuyasha, pero esta vez en mi lengua natal, osea el español. Bueno les anuncio que la pareja de este fic es: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, para la sorpresa de muchos esta sigue y seguirá siendo una pareja que me interesa infinitamente. Bueno les agradezco por leer las notas de autor (sé que no muchos lo hacen... (incluyéndome jeje)) así que sin más rodeos he aquí el primer capítulo de "Origen Desconocido".

Disfruten!

**WP**

* * *

**Origen Desconocido**

Capítulo 1: El Regalo de Totousai

Era un día como cualquier otro, Kagome había llegado temprano en la mañana para continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon. Inuyasha como siempre no paraba de vociferar, quejándose de que Kagome de nuevo los iba a hacer retrasar en la difícil búsqueda, después de todo ella era la única que podía ver los fragmentos de la perla. Pero todos en el grupo sabían que aunque Inuyasha declaraba no tener sentimientos románticos hacia la joven estudiante, él se sentía muy atraído por ella a pesar de sus sentimientos por Kikyou. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que habían empezado la búsqueda, y la gran parte de la perla se encontraba bajo posesión de Naraku, aún así solo faltaban seis fragmentos para ser exacto, seis de los cuales dos se localizaban en las piernas de Kouga, uno en la espalda de Kohaku y dos más que nadie sabía en donde encontrarlos.

Pero nuestros héroes no estaban cerca de rendirse.

Como cada mañana Kagome había regresado de su tiempo con un bolso lleno de provisiones y por supuesto de libros puesto que ese mismo año definiría su aceptación la prestigiosa universidad Koshima, aunque Kagome sentía abiertamente algo por el molesto hanyou, ella sabía que tenía dos vidas y que después de haber recolectado la perla de Shikkon ella deberá retomar la vida que por tanto tiempo había dejado atrás.

Suspiró bajando su mirada al suelo, Inuyasha iba a usar la perla para transformarse en un demonio, Sango y Miroku probablemente se iban a casar y Shippou ya era bastante fuerte como para cuidarse solo. Pero que iba a ser de ella? Acaso sería capaz de retomar una vida normal? De olvidarse del sentimiento de afecto hacia todas esas personas y en especial hacia Inuyasha?

'_Puedo en verdad hacer eso?_' se preguntó entristecida. Inuyasha que estaba en la punta del grupo paró su caminata y se volteó hacia Kagome notando su silencio "Que te pasa sientes algo?"

Como despertando de su sueño Kagome negó con la cabeza, Inuyasha protestó y se volteó de nuevo para seguir su camino. De nuevo después de largas horas de caminata, los cazadores de fragmentos se detuvieron a acampar. De nuevo ningún fragmento. Esto había ocurrido ya varias veces durante las ultimas tres semanas, no había rastro de los últimos dos fragmentos, y esto estaba empezando a enfadar a Inuyasha. Pero que se podía hacer? Mientras que Kagome no sintiese ningún fragmento nada se podía hacer.

* * *

Kagome se retorció en su saco para dormir, vuelta y vuelta sin cesar. No sabía porqué se sentía tan incómoda, parecía que esta noche, de nuevo, no iba a poder conciliar el sueño reparador que tan necesitaba. Suspiró finalmente decidiéndose que retorcerse en el saco no iba a ayudarla a dormir. Se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el lago cerca de donde estaban acampando, llevando su arco y flechas para practicar, puesto que no podía dormir Kagome había empezado a practicar su puntería mientras sus compañeros descansaban.

Mientras practicaba pensaba en lo que siempre venía a su mente: Kikyou e Inuyasha. Ya desde hacía mucho tiempo, Kagome le había dicho a Inuyasha como se sentía con respecto a él, pero eso no parecía cambiar las cosas entre él y Kikyou. Sigilosamente Kikyou continuaba sus visitas inesperadas a Inuyasha, de vez en cuando aparecía en frente de todo el grupo y nos informaba acerca de los planes de Naraku. Otras veces decidía visitar únicamente a Inuyasha. Kagome sabía cuando y donde, puesto que había aprendido a sentir la presencia de otras personas a sus alrededores.

Después de varias visitas Kagome se había acostumbrado a encontrar a Inuyasha y a Kikyou al borde de un lago platicando. Sentía su sangre arder con celos cuando los encontraba en una situación muy cómoda. Pero con el tiempo Kagome llegó a aceptar que Inuyasha nunca podría olvidar a Kikyou, aunque ésta muriese.

Kagome dejó su práctica percibiendo una presencia acercándose.

Algo pesado cayó cerca de ella y una nube de humo se formó, sorprendida Kagome preparó una flecha, sólo por si se trataba de un enemigo. Pero al ver la mirada desorientada del anciano Totousai encima de su vaca demonio se tranquilizó.

"Anciano Totousai!" exclamó saludando con una sonrisa al viejo.

Este se rascó su calva cabeza saludando "Hola................ jovencita Kagome no?" preguntó como confundido. Kagome casi se cae de lo absurdo de la pregunta, pero en vez de eso sonrió asentando. El anciano rascó su cabeza, probablemente pensando que necesitaba un baño.

"Que lo trae por aquí anciano? Está buscando a Inuyasha?" indujo la joven mujer.

"Que Inuyasha? No, no, no he venido a ver a ese muchacho, te estaba buscando era a ti jovencita." el anciano explicó.

"Eh? A mi?" preguntó Kagome señalándose a sí misma. Que podría querer este viejo herrero con ella?

"Si, si a ti muchachita." paró un momento y buscando algo en un bolso que llevaba en la espalda le entregó un paquete largo a Kagome.

"Toma." dijo simplemente. Kagome tomó el paquete en sus manos y preguntó confundida:

"Que es?" mientras le quitaba la envoltura el viejo Totousai explicó "Es un arma que me tenían encargada desde hace un largo tiempo. La pude terminar hace a penas una semana."

Y ahí estaba, una verdadera belleza. Una daga negra con bordes rojizos, Kagome no sabía de que estaba echa pero sabía que era probablemente de un material muy difícil de encontrar, la sostuvo un momento en sus manos, abriéndola parcialmente para admirar el filo nunca usado. Finalmente preguntó.

"Le fue encargada para mi? Pero quién me encargaría una daga así?"

"Pues el padre de ese hanyou fue el que me dijo que la hiciera."

"El padre de Inuyasha?" preguntó confundida.

"Así es, me dijo que después de crear a Colmillo de Acero y a Colmillo Sagrado, debía confeccionar una daga. La llamé Colmillo de Luz, creo que el nombre es apropiado según sus poderes."

"Sus poderes? Y cuales son?"

"Pues no estoy muy seguro, por eso fue que me tomó tanto tiempo hacerla." Kagome casi cae de desorientación, el viejo Totousai sabía como desorientar a las personas. "No me mires así, acaso crees que es fácil crear una daga con un espíritu confundido, quisiera verte a ti intentarlo!" replicó el viejo cruzando sus brazos.

"Echa con un espíritu confundido?" Kagome sostuvo la daga una vez más a la vista, después de un momento Totousai decidió marcharse.

"Bueno yo me voy, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer." Kagome ahí reaccionó.

"Espere anciano Totou-..." pero en un dos por tres el anciano había desaparecido.

'_Como es eso de que el padre de Inuyasha encargó una daga para mi? Si yo ni siquiera lo pude conocer. Y que voy a hacer con una daga, a duras penas puedo usar la katana de Sango!_' finalmente murmurando algo como "Porque me pasa esto a mi?" Kagome puso la daga en su cintura y se dirigió hacia su saco de dormir, si no podía dormir por lo menos podía mantener el fuego prendido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos notaron la nueva daga en la cintura de la miko, no pudieron impedir preguntarse porque el de este acontecimiento. Kagome les había contado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Es muy extraño que el padre de Inuyasha haya encargado un arma tan especial a alguien de quien no conocía la existencia." comentó Miroku, Sango estaba de acuerdo "Algo más es extraño, lo que quiso decir el anciano Totousai con "espíritu confundido"?" todos bajaron sus miradas mientras Kagome tomaba con fervor el daga en sus manos.

'_Porque? Porque yo?_' no dejaba de preguntarse. Inuyasha finalmente intervino "Al menos tiene que tener una habilidad especial." La tomó rudamente de las manos de Kagome "Hey!" y trató de abrirla, pero no pudo "Que le pasa a este pedazo de basura?! **A-BRE-TE**!!" empezó a jalar la daga con toda su fuerza, mientras Kagome gritaba "Basta Inuyasha!" pero no parecía hacerle caso.

"Osuwari!" finalmente gritó haciendo que el frustrado hanyou soltara la daga y cayera boca a tierra. Kagome atrapó la daga en sus manos pero al hacerlo la abrió rápidamente, teniéndola asombrada en sus manos "La pude abrir?" se preguntó sosteniendo la daga. Miroku asombrado dedujo "Al parecer la daga solo puede ser usada por Kagome-sama, eso la hace muy especial."

'_Eh? Solo por mi?_' miró el filo nuevo de la daga.

"Feh! Bueno ya basta de retrasos tenemos que volver a nuestra misión!" gruñó Inuyasha, en parte furioso por no haber podido usar la daga. Todos asentaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estuviesen los últimos dos fragmentos faltantes.

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno ahí tienen el capítulo 1, les vuelvo a repetir que este es un Sess/Kag por lo que cualquier pedazo de "romance" entre Inuyasha y Kagome no significa que la pareja de la historia cambiara. Espero les haya gustado!

Saludos

**WP**


	2. Vida pasada?

**N/A**: Hola a todos de nuevo !! Que bien que nadie me molestara con mi selección de pareja, yo se que es medio raro ver a Sesshoumaru con Kagome pero bueno, una vez que comencé a leer otros fics de esa pareja no pude controlarme mas jejeje.

Saludo a MMFDS una amiga que siempre está en todas partes (a veces creo que me sigue pero bueno jeje) un abrazo a Misao!

Continuemos con la historia.

**WP**

* * *

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 2**: Vida pasada?

El Inu-gumi estaba, como de costumbre, caminando por una larga y estrecha vereda rodeada por bambúes, estaban pasando por una especie de jungla puesto que en el pueblo anterior habían escuchado rumores de que unos monstruos muy poderosos atormentaban los terrenos del Oeste. Naturalmente todos fueron a investigar, por si se trataba de un fragmento. Kagome estaba atrás de todos, su nueva daga reposaba en su cintura, todavía no había tenido ni la ocasión ni la intención de usarla, después de todo Kagome por más fuerte que era no deseaba matar a nadie, prefería siempre buscar otra manera de arreglar las cosas para evitar cualquier conflicto.

Kagome empezó a ver la daga, habían pasado 3 días desde que Totousai había aparecido y le había entregado a Colmillo de Luz, y Kagome había descubierto muchas cosas acerca del extraño poder de Colmillo de Luz.

Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie podía desenvainarla excepto ella. Y también había notado ciertas extrañas vibraciones cuando se encontraban en peligro y que un monstruo los atacaba, al destruir al monstruo las vibraciones cesaban. Todos habían concluido que la daga era indudablemente extraña y que era probable que tuviese un gran potencial escondido.

'_Porqué estas aquí? Ah? Dime Colmillo de Luz_.' le preguntó mentalmente, no sabía porqué pero sentía que en algún momento la daga iba a responderle. Kagome se golpeó mentalmente '_Es una espada Kagome, un objeto inanimado, es verdad que tiene una alma pero eso no quiere decir que te va a responder!_' el pequeño Shippou notando el despiste de su amiga, saltó del lomo de Kirara al de Kagome preguntando "Kagome te pasa algo malo? No te sientes bien?" Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shippou en su hombro, le sonrió felizmente respondiendo un simple "No, todo está bien Shippou." El zorrito sonrió y bajó su mirada a la daga.

"Oye Kagome, que haz pensado hacer con la daga?"

"Bueno Shippou, me la quedaré puesto que es un regalo."

"Ah de acuerdo! Pero no te da curiosidad saber porqué el papá de Inuyasha la hizo solo para ti?"

"Si es cierto que me da un poco de curiosidad... Le pediré a Inuyasha que visite a Totousai por mi cuando terminemos de investigar los rumores que nos contaron." Respondió Kagome reflexionando, Shippou solo asentó y se quedó paralizado un momento. Kagome lo notó y vio que Inuyasha a la cabeza del grupo había dejado de caminar.

"Que sucede Inuyasha?" preguntó Miroku en alerta.

"Estoy oliendo algo."

"Si yo también lo puedo oler!" exclamó Shippou, Kirara gruñó asentando el comentario.

"Que es Inuyasha? Acaso Naraku se encuentra cerca de aquí?" preguntó Sango, lista para la batalla como siempre.

"No, no es eso, huele a sangre y a humo."

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Kagome los interrumpió "Seguramente algo sucedió en la aldea a la que nos dirigíamos!" Miroku asentó "Es probable que fueron atacados. Debemos ir allá de inmediato!" Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y se preparó a que ésta se montara en su espalda "Vamos Kagome!" Sango, Miroku y Shippou montaron a Kirara y todos salieron corriendo lo mas rápido que podían hacia la aldea. Al salir de la jungla se encontraron en una colina con vista a la aldea que ahora estaba en llamas.

"Inuyasha de prisa!" gritó Kagome aferrándose a los hombros del hanyou.

"Inuyasha." clamó Miroku, Inuyasha asentó "Si ya lo sé, no se siente una presencia maligna." Kagome alterada preguntó "Entonces no fue in monstruo el que causó todo esto?" Inuyasha gruñó "Es lo que vamos a averiguar!" corriendo a la entrada de la aldea. Miles de cadáveres de hombre, mujeres y niños yacían en el suelo quemado y manchado de sangre de la aldea. Caminaron durante un momento tratando de buscar sobrevivientes pero nadie parecía responder.

* * *

Kagome se acercó a una casa que parecía la más lujosa de todas "Hay alguien aquí?" preguntó tratando de encontrar rastros de sobrevivientes. De repente sintió una presencia al interior de la casa, corrió por los pasillos, Colmillo de Luz comenzó a temblar con fuerza avisando a Kagome del peligro de la situación. Tomando su arco y una flecha se posicionó en la entrada de la habitación de donde provenía esa presencia. Lista dio vuelta apuntando a quien estuviese dentro de la habitación pero lo que encontró la dejó boquiabierta.

* * *

"Hay alguien con vida?!" rugió Inuyasha saltando de techo en techo. De repente volteó a ver a sus compañeros, Sango y Miroku inspeccionaban casas mientras Shippou y Kirara buscaban en los rincones, pero... '_Donde está Kagome?_' se preguntó frenéticamente. "Oi Miroku! Dónde está Kagome?!" Miroku miró alrededor y negó con la cabeza "No lo sé pero vi que se dirigía hacia la parte rica del pueblo." Inuyasha sin decir nada más salió corriendo olfateando el rastro de Kagome.

* * *

Kagome quedó perpleja en el lugar, tenía su arco cargado con una flecha que ahora estaba temblando con miedo, Colmillo de Luz empezó a temblar frenéticamente y a brillar. Algo que nunca esperó ver en su vida estaba ocurriendo en frente de ella. Un monstruo con forma de escorpión estaba frente a una figura muy familiar. Era nada mas y nada menos que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru.

Pero algo andaba mal.

Ese aguijón no debería estar atravesando el estómago del poderoso taiyoukai.

* * *

Sentí el olor y la presencia de alguien acercándose.

De repente Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a temblar inexplicablemente, traté de contenerlo poniendo mi mano sobre su mango, podía sentir sus pulsaciones volverse más y más fuertes mientras la presencia se acercaba más y más. Debía concentrarme en aniquilar a mi enemigo, luego habría tiempo para analizar el estado de Colmillo Sagrado.

Pero la presencia enseguida llegó a la entrada de la habitación, miré sin voltear a la mujer de mi medio-hermano apuntando una inútil flecha, pero a su cintura una interesante daga brillaba y temblaba. En un instante mi cuerpo no respondía a mis ordenes.

'_Que es esto?_' me pregunté antes de volver a ver hacia la mujer sus ojos brillaban con miedo y su flecha aún en lugar temblaba. En ese preciso momento sentí como el aguijón del escorpión atravesaba mi estómago. Escuché el grito de terror de la mujer y una luz cálida entró a mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos sin darme cuenta, un nombre repitiéndose en mi mente sin cesar:

'_Kai....ya...._'

* * *

Ahí estaba, sangrando, su cuerpo roto, su cara sufriendo, su cabello plateado volaba hacia atrás y caía como una lluvia de primavera, sus ojos dorados y brillantes se apagaron de repente.

No se porque sentí un nudo en mi garganta, una angustia tan profunda que solté la flecha que apuntaba, dejándola caer junto con mi arco. Estaba llorando, no se porque, pero lo estaba, mis ojos se engrandecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas.

Colmillo de Luz comenzó a brillar con un destello cegador, sus palpitaciones al ritmo de mi corazón. Mi cuerpo no se movía a mi voluntad, mi boca se abrió por si sola, y me encontré gritando un nombre que nunca había oído antes.

"**KYUJO!!!!!**" grité, la luz llenando toda la habitación, pude sentir como el monstruos se disolvía al toque de la luz, lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, mis rodillas cedieron y caí al suelo con mis manos sobre el piso de madera.

* * *

'_Kagome..._' pensó Inuyasha mientras destrozaba puerta tras puerta de la enorme mansión vacía. Colmillo de Acero empezó a palpitar, Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo tornarse pesado, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al piso inconsciente.

* * *

'_Donde estoy?_' se preguntó Kagome al abrir los ojos, estaba en un jardín, era de noche, tenía puesto un hermoso kimono púrpura con diseños rojizos y blancos. Estaba en frente de un río y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Pero al tratar de tocar sus lágrimas se dio cuenta que no podía controlar su cuerpo en vez de eso solo observó como su cuerpo reaccionaba intentando secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

'_Esta no soy yo...._' pensó Kagome concluyendo que no era su cuerpo sino que únicamente era huésped del cuerpo. '_Pero si no soy yo.... porque siento esta gran tristeza? Tengo... ganas de llorar...._' La mente de Kagome finalmente se unió al cuerpo, imitando sus gestos a la perfección se dejó llorar. de la nada se escucharon los pasos de alguien.

"Kaiya..." susurró una voz masculina, Kagome se volteó y vio un rostro oscuro, pero pudo ver claramente que se trataba de un hombre con cabello plateado largo. '_Inuyasha?_' pensó de repente pero su boca pronunció otro nombre "Eikan..." El hombre en frente de ella bajó la mirada a la tierra, su largo cabello ocultando sus ojos.

"Kaiya... yo...." pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

"**KAGOME!!!**"

Inuyasha la estaba llamando, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse en los brazos de un preocupado hanyou que la había estado sacudiendo frenéticamente para tratar de despertarla.

"Inu... yasha...." murmuró mientras despertaba.

"Estas bien, Kagome?" preguntó el angustiado hanyou. Kagome asentó con la cabeza antes de recordarse "Sesshoumaru!" exclamó mirando hacia el lugar donde el taiyoukai había sido atacado, pero no estaba.

"Sesshoumaru se marchó." esas palabras se registraron en la mente de Kagome.

"Pero él estaba..."

"Malherido, lo sé. Cuando entré a la habitación él estaba de pie y su herida se estaba cerrando demasiado rápido hasta para un youkai." explicó Inuyasha, su mirada pasó de los ojos de Kagome a la daga que ella estaba sosteniendo firmemente en su mano, Inuyasha tomó la daga fuera de la mano de Kagome sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando y que todo era por culpa de esta daga. La daga de repente palpitó levemente, Inuyasha quedó sorprendido al ver que al mismo tiempo Colmillo de Acero estaba palpitando.

"Que pasa Colmillo de Acero?" preguntó mirando su espada, Kagome tomó la daga de las manos de Inuyasha y la abrió, estaba brillando, o más bien.... o más bien.... '_llamando a Colmillo de Acero?_' se preguntó mentalmente Kagome, eso debía ser.

"A esto se refería Totousai con "un espíritu confundid" dentro de la daga..." susurró Kagome, Inuyasha la miró aún sin entender. Kagome acercó el filo de la daga a su pecho '_Porque? Porque confundida?_' le preguntaba a la daga.

"Kagome..." susurró Inuyasha antes de acordarse de algo "Es cierto, te tengo un mensaje de Sesshoumaru... aunque por mi se puede ir al infierno ese bastardo..." gruñó en la última parte.

Kagome levantó su mirada preguntando "Que es?"

"Me pidió que te dijera que "tuvieses cuidado con el alma encarcelada dentro de la daga". Según yo tengo entendido, las armas que tienen poderes sobrenaturales están echas de almas, por eso algunas tienen voluntad propia." Inuyasha explicó sentándose con sus piernas y brazos cruzados.

"Entonces lo que quiso decir Sesshoumaru es que el alma que contiene mi daga no es como las demás?" preguntó Kagome.

"No estoy muy seguro, lo mejor será ir a ver a Totousai lo antes posible para averiguar el origen de la daga." Kagome asentó con la cabeza, corriendo por los pasillos llegaron Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara.

"Se encuentra bien Kagome-sama?" le preguntó el monje ayudándola a levantarse.

"Si estoy bien, encontraron algún sobreviviente?"

"Si, algunos que pudieron refugiarse en escondites." respondió Sango, y antes de que Kagome pudiese explicar Miroku intervino "Fue usted la que destruyó a la criatura? Sentimos una energía maligna emanando desde este lugar y cuando llegamos ya había desaparecido."

"Kagome lo destruyó con sus poderes." intervino Inuyasha.

"Ya veo Kagome se ha vuelto muy fuerte!" exclamó Shippou felizmente con la pequeña Kirara a su lado.

'_Pero no fueron mis poderes los que destruyeron al monstruo..._' se dijo Kagome mentalmente. '_Fue el espíritu dentro de Colmillo de Luz._'

Inuyasha comenzó a ordenar de repente "Bueno vamonos." Miroku lo interrumpió "A donde Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sin voltearse dijo "Como este monstruo no tenía fragmentos de la perla tendremos que seguir viajando hasta escuchar otro rumor." Sango asentó "Es cierto, tampoco tenemos pistas del paradero de Naraku."

"Así que vamos a ir a ver a Totousai para investigar un poco acerca de la daga verdad Inuyasha?" preguntó sabiamente Shippou.

Inuyasha solo asentó.

"Bueno entonces en marcha." anunció el monje saliendo de la mansión.

Pero algo más inquietaba a Kagome, esa visión que había tenido mientras estaba inconsciente, será que acaso es un reflejo de la vida pasada del alma dentro de Colmillo de Luz? Y que estaba haciendo Sesshoumaru en un lugar como ese?

Tendrían que averiguarlo por Totousai, y hacia Totousai iban.

* * *

**N/A**: Uff un capítulo bien cargado para mis queridos lectores.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es algo que me encanta de la historias: recibir reviews!

Aja para explicar un poco los nombres:

Kaiya: Perdón (forgiveness)

Kyujo: Rescatar (rescue, relief)

Eikan: Honor, gloria.

Gracias de nuevo!

**WP**


	3. Kaiya, Kyujo y Eikan

**N/A**: Hola a todos, que bien que les guste esta historia, a mi desde el momento en que se me ocurrió la trama no pude evitar escribirla jeje! Bueno muchas gracias a todos por los ánimos y espero que este capítulo les sea placentero. De ahora en adelante los capítulos se volverán más y más largos así que no se preocupen.

Disfruten!

**WP**

* * *

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 3**: Kaiya, Kyujo y Eikan.

Sesshoumaru volaba por los cielos con gracia, su mente retomando los hechos de hacía unas horas.

'_Porqué fui interrumpido de esa manera?_' Imágenes de la mujer de su inútil hermano llenaron su cabeza.

'_Esa mujer... que hizo para que pasara esto?_' tocó sin darse cuenta su estómago, su traje desgarrado y manchado por su propia sangre. Su mente viajó al recuerdo de la daga en la cintura de la humana, había estando brillando y vibrando con la misma intensidad que su Colmillo Sagrado. No sólo eso, sino también lo que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento, lo desconcertó. Un nombre.

'_Kai...ya_' un nombre que nunca antes había oído.

El espíritu contenido dentro de esa daga no era natural, no como el de Tokijin o el de Colmillo Sangrado, esa espada seguramente posee poderes inimaginables, pero por ahora el objetivo de Sesshoumaru no era otro más el de aniquilar a Naraku.

Sacando su mente de la mujer y la daga misteriosa se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde Rin y Jaken aguardaban por él. Localizando a la pequeña niña y a su sirviente descendió.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" exclamaron los dos seguidores contentos de ver a su amo sano y salvo, pero Rin instantáneamente se percató de los trazos de sangre en la vestimenta de su amo. "Sesshoumaru-sama, está herido?" preguntó la pequeña con una mirada de preocupación, el frío youkai no respondió en vez de eso comenzó a caminar por el bosque su únicas palabras fueron "Vamos Rin." La pequeña acompañante solo asentó con la cabeza tomando las riendas de Ah-Uh y corriendo tras su señor. Jaken siempre detrás gritando "Espéreme amo bonito!" (que patán es Jaken --)

* * *

Habían viajado por ya dos horas, dirigiéndose al hogar del forjador de Colmillo de Acero, Totousai, cuando de repente Inuyasha sintió algo caer en su nariz.

"Amo Inuyasha!" exclamó la diminuta cosa que empezó a tomar la sangre del hanyou. Como costumbre Inuyasha aplastó a la pobre culpa.

"Eres tú Myoga." dijo simplemente, Kagome llegó al lado de Inuyasha viendo a la pobre pulga aplastada en la mano del hanyou. "Que lo trae por aquí anciano Myoga?" preguntó viendo como la aplanada pulga volvía como si nada a tomar su forma natural. "Hola Kagome!" sonrió la pequeña pulga antes de ver la daga en la cintura de la muchacha "Oh al fin recibiste a Colmillo de Luz!" Sango no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida al igual que Miroku, Shippou y Kagome. Inuyasha, por otra parte, empezó a exprimir al pobre insecto.

"Cómo que "al fin"?!?! Acaso tú sabías de la existencia de esta daga Myoga?!" el pobre Myoga empezó a sudar tratando de resistir la presión ejercida por su amo.

"Amo Inuyasha basta se lo ruego, me va a dejar como camisa de tintorería!" (tenía que poner uno de esos comentario al estilo Myoga, lo siento mucho por el chiste malo U) Kagome tomó a la exhausta pulga en su mano y le preguntó "Como es que sabe de Colmillo de Luz?" Inuyasha intervino "Y PORQUE DIABLOS NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE MI PADRE HABÍA MANDADO A HACER UNA DAGA, MYOGA!!" la pulga se resguardó en el hombro de Kagome.

"Pues porque nunca me lo preguntó!" respondió de nuevo con un comentario bastante chocante.

"Ya es suficiente ambos. Por favor anciano Myoga nos podría informar acerca de esta daga?" interrumpió Miroku, quien no estaba dispuesto a quedarse escuchando a los dos monstruos pelear acerca de algo tan insignificante. Después de haber encendido un fuego, puesto que estaba anocheciendo, todos se sentaron alrededor de este, Myoga, de nuevo en el hombro de Kagome, comenzó a relatar.

"Años atrás, antes que el amo Inuyasha y el señor Sesshoumaru nacieran, su padre tenía aliados poderosos gracias a los cuales pudo crear su reino y quienes también lo ayudaron protegerlo. Los aliados más poderosos de su padre eran tres jóvenes monstruos: Kaiya, Kyujo y Eikan."

A la mención de Kyujo y Eikan Kagome se sorprendió, había escuchado esos dos nombres durante el suceso en la mansión de aquella aldea. Myoga continuó "Kaiya era una joven muchacha que usaba magia para destruir a sus enemigos, aunque rara vez luchaba. Eikan era un muchacho obstinado pero fuerte que protegía a Kaiya de cualquier peligro que la acechara y Kyujo era un joven poderoso, la mente del equipo. Estos poderosos guerreros ayudaron a su padre en toda batalla, eran un equipo y en los tiempos de paz se refugiaban en las tierras del Oeste. Fue a partir de un cierto acontecimiento que todos los problemas entre el trío comenzaron a surgir." Myoga cerró los ojos para más efecto, cruzando sus cuatro brazos.

"Que ocurrió anciano Myoga?" preguntó Kagome mirando a la pulga en su hombro.

"Bueno, según sé Eikan estaba enamorado de Kaiya pero esta nunca respondió sus sentimientos."

"Que acaso no lo amaba?" preguntó Shippou saltando al hombro de Miroku para escuchar mejor la historia.

"Ay no me preguntes eso! Como voy a saberlo?" protestó Myoga incómodo.

"Entonces a que viene esta historia? Que relación tienen esos guerreros con Colmillo de Luz?" gruñó un furioso Inuyasha, Myoga volteó a ver a su amo "Verá amo Inuyasha, esos tres monstruos son el origen de Colmillo de Acero, Colmillo Sangrado y Colmillo de Luz.

"Como dice? El origen?" preguntó Sango.

"Así es puesto que las almas de esos jóvenes guerreros fueron empleadas para la creación de las armas, por lo cual las almas se encuentran dentro de las espadas." explicó Myoga, a quién todos miraban con una mirada de sorpresa, instantáneamente Myoga contó "Verán, el padre del amo Inuyasha creó estas tres armas gracias a las almas de los guerreros que fallecieron."

"Fallecieron? Pero no se trataba de monstruos?" declaró Kagome, todos asentaron entendiendo su punto.

"No murieron por causas naturales si a eso te refieres." aclaró el anciano.

"Entonces que pasó?" preguntó Shippou muy interesado.

"Ellos se mataron entre si..."

'_Se mataron entre si?_' preguntó Kagome en su mente.

Myoga continuó "No se sabe detalladamente lo que sucedió. Lo que sé es que Kaiya murió en una pelea entre Eikan y Kyujo, nada más se supo de ellos, algunos dicen que se suicidaron otros dicen que pelearon el uno contra el otro. El padre del amo Inuyasha empleó cada alma para cada una de las espadas: Colmillo de Hacer con el alma de Eikan, Colmillo Sangrado con el alma de Kyujo y finalmente Colmillo de Luz con el alma de Kaiya. Al morir su padre le dejó Colmillo de Acero al amo Inuyasha y Colmillo Sagrado al señor Sesshoumaru, pero en lo que concierne Colmillo de Luz solo sé una cosa." Se detuvo, todos lo miraban con ojos grandes.

"Que es?" preguntó Kagome esperando tener alguna respuesta a sus preguntas.

"El gran Inutashou al dejarle encomendada esta tarea a Totousai sólo le dijo "Dásela a aquella que la daga llame. Aquella que se muestre en el medio." Eso es todo lo que dijo!" todos quedaron en confusión.

"A aquella..." Sango susurró.

"...que la daga llame." Miroku continuó.

"... Aquella" Shippou mimó.

"... que se muestre en el medio?!? QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESO?!" Inuyasha gritó con exasperación. Kagome se levantó "Pero porque yo?" Myoga le dijo al oído "Al parecer la daga estaba destinada a ser tuya Kagome!" Nada tenía sentido. "Oye anciano Myoga. Hace un momento tuve una visión."

"Visión? De que? De Kaiya?" preguntó Myoga sabiendo de lo que quería hablar la joven.

"Si, eso se debe a la presencia del alma de Kaiya en la daga cierto?" Myoga asentó "Muy probablemente, según sé a Totousai le tomó varios años confeccionar la daga, eso se debe al espíritu confundido en ella."

"También quería saber que significa eso de "espíritu confundido" anciano Myoga." Kagome sostuvo la daga en su mano derecha Myoga asentó de nuevo "Toda arma supernatural debe ser creada a partir de un alma. El alma de la señorita Kaiya no era cualquier alma. Personas que la conocían íntimamente decían que Kaiya siempre se encontraba en un predicamento, siempre teniendo que tomar decisiones difíciles, es posible que un evento de su vida haya perjudicado su alma."

"Ya veo..." susurró Kagome '_Seguramente algo que tiene que ver con Eikan y Kyujo_' supuso Kagome.

"Pero esa no es la única característica de la daga! Colmillo de Luz puede calmar a Colmillo de Acero y a Colmillo Sagrado." agregó la pulga saltando en el hombro de la muchacha.

"Calmarlos dice? Como controlarlos?" preguntó Sango acariciando a una dormida Kirara en su regazo.

"No, más bien..." Myoga fue interrumpido por la monótona voz de Kagome "Balancearlos..." la daga en la mano de Kagome empezó a brillar misteriosamente "Yo... no quería... Kyujo.... Eikan....no permitiré..." empezó a balbucear la chica del futuro, rápidamente Inuyasha estaba a su lado, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola "Que sucede Kagome?!" Myoga saltó al hombro de su amo había entendido rápidamente "Está trasmitiendo los sentimientos de Kaiya!" Todos miraron como Kagome caía en sus rodillas y empezaba a sollozar incontrolablemente, Inuyasha preocupado la sacudió "Kagome! Despierta Kagome!" Colmillo de Acero empezó a palpitar.

"Eikan..." susurró Kagome mientras Colmillo de Acero palpitaba con más fuerza. Inuyasha tomó a Colmillo de Acero en su mano y lo acercó a Colmillo de Luz, Kagome dejó de sollozar y las dos espadas empezaron a brillar un momento antes de que ambas cayeran inmóviles al suelo. Kagome despertó de su trance "Estoy... bien" dijo notando las caras preocupadas de sus amigos.

"Señorita Kagome, esto es formidable! Se nota que usted es la elegida de Colmillo de Luz!" exclamó Miroku, todos asentaron todavía en shock.

De repente Colmillo de Luz empezó a vibrar en la mano de Kagome. Ésta intentó con todas sus fuerzas de sostenerla pero después de un tiempo la daga salió volando por una vereda del bosque y tras ella corrió su dueña.

"Kagome!" gritaron todos juntos. Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y siguió a la muchacha, Colmillo de Acero empezó a vibrar también 'Que está pasando?' se preguntó pero antes de poder contenerla la espada se alejó de su dueño y voló siguiendo la dirección a la que se dirigía Colmillo de Luz. Todos rápidamente siguieron a Kagome.

* * *

Corrí por el bosque, mis piernas daban la carrera más rápida que hayan podido dar. Podía sentir el latido de Colmillo de Luz y lo seguí sin ver hacia atrás. Cuando llegué al borde del bosque hasta un riachuelo ahí estaba Colmillo de Luz, flotando en el aire apuntando a algo, o más bien a alguien. Sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo, vi al dueño de Colmillo Sagrado, parado frente a mi con su mirada fría. "Sesshoumaru..." susurré al instante.

El príncipe de hielo me miró con sus ojos frívolos, tenía una mano encima de Colmillo Sagrado, lo que indicaba que éste también había reaccionado a Colmillo de Luz. "Colmillo de Luz..." susurré caminado lentamente a la daga flotante y vibrante en frente mío, olvidando mi miedo por el taiyoukai, me acerqué a la daga y la tomé en mi mano diciéndole "Vamos..." Esto pareció interesar al señor de las tierras del Oeste.

"Mujer, de donde sacaste esa daga?"

* * *

**N/A**: TADA!!! Jeje hasta ahí se los dejo! Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, bien largo si me lo preguntan! Bueno ya los dejo para MANDAR REVIEWS!!! Jeje!!

Saludos

**WP**


	4. El Encuentro

**N/A** : Hola a todos, siento mucho no haber puesto un capitulo en tanto tiempo pero he estado ocupada con mi vida jeje ! Bueno he aquí el capítulo numero 4 de Origen Desconocido.

Disfrútenlo!

**WP**

* * *

****

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 4**: El Encuentro

No sé cuanto tiempo corrí. Sentí como todo a mi alrededor cambiaba, el sol del medio día había cambiado en atardecer rojizo y un nombre no dejaba de pasarme por la cabeza "_Kyujo_...." corrí lo más rápido que podía.

Ya no sabía si era yo la que corría o si era Kaiya.

Finalmente llegué al final del bosque y ahí, solo por un pequeño instante, vi una persona con su espalda hacia, era él. '_Kyujo..._' se volteó pero el brillo del sol me impidió ver su rostro. Cerré mis ojos violentamente por la luz y luego al abrirlo había desaparecido. El ruido de un riachuelo me despertó y vi a Colmillo de Luz en frente mío.

Y ahí estaba, flotando. Sentí como mi corazón palpitaba con emoción, no sé porqué pero sentí como si mi alma se saliera de mi pecho. Estiré mi mano para tratar de alcanzarla, la quería de vuelta, la **tenía** que tener devuelta. Miré detrás de ella y vi como una figura blanca y luminosa me miraba intensamente. Ojos dorados, una mirada fría, calculadora. Sesshoumaru. Por un segundo olvidé todo a mi alrededor, algo... me gritaba, me rogaba de ir hacia él, pero pude sentir mi corazón estremecer con la idea de ir hacia él.

Inseguridad. Miedo. Emociones que no sabía de donde provenían no dejaban de agobiarme. Estiré mi mano y le susurré como se le susurra a una pequeña niña perdida "Vamos..." Podía sentir como su mirada quemaba mi piel. Al tomarla por el mango sentí como se volvía de nuevo pesada en mi mano, suspiré tranquilizándome. Pero la voz del espectador me despertó.

"Mujer, de donde sacaste esa daga?" me preguntó mirando la daga en mi mano. Sentí la necesidad de protegerla de su amenazante mirada y la sostuve cerca de mi pecho.

Un largo silencio intervino.

"No repetiré mi pregunta. Responde... o muere." dijo con sadismo en sus ojos color oro. Estoy me molestó pero no dije nada, no mostré mi miedo ante él... no le iba a dar el gusto de verme rogar por mi vida.

"Hn." gimió sus cejas fruncidas con enojo.

"Sucio humano, no eres apta para cargar la daga de mi padre..." susurró peligrosamente y empezó a caminar hacia mi, con su misma expresión de disgusto al ver que su presencia no era suficiente para hacerme temblar. De nuevo memorias de la vida de Kaiya pasaron por mi mente. Pero sacando esos pensamientos de mi mente retomé la situación.

"Que quieres?" pregunté desafiándolo. No hubo reacción durante un momento antes de que sintiera sus garras apretando mi cuello y levantándome "**Insolente**..." murmuró apretando más y más, no podía respirar, solté a Colmillo de Luz que cayó en la grama cerca de donde solía estar parada, con mis manos traté de zafarme de su agarre. Empecé a llorar cuando podía sentir que mis pulmones quemaban, de repente sentí como Colmillo de Luz se estremecía.

"Inu...yasha...." murmuré y al instante sentí como una ráfaga de viento hacía desaparecer el fuerte agarre en mi cuello y como algo impedía que cayese al suelo. Tosí varias veces tratando de retomar mi aliento, podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Inuyasha sacudiéndome "**Kagome!!** Estas bien?" lo miré un momento sosteniendo mi cuello, sentí algo liquido en mis dedos y cuando bajé la mirada para ver quedé pasmada. Era sangre... Sesshoumaru me había estrangulado hasta hacerme sangrar.

"Sesshoumaru, maldito... como te atreves a lastimar a Kagome?!" gruñó Inuyasha mirando furiosamente a su hermano que estaba sonriendo malignamente.

"Dime hermano, que hace esa mujer con una daga demoníaca?"

"Eso no t-!" gritó a mitad el hanyou antes de que me incorporase.

"Ka-Kagome... que _haces_?" preguntó angustiado Inuyasha.

"Tú deberías saberlo más que nadie Sesshoumaru." dije mirando la cara insensible del taiyoukai. "Hn. Entonces es cierto. Esa es Colmillo de Luz."

Inuyasha lo miró perplejo "Sesshoumaru, como sabes de esta daga?"

"Mi padre me habló de ella antes de fallecer." respondió el taiyoukai, y continuó "Lo que no entiendo es como un asqueroso humano puede ser su dueño." agregó mirando con repulsión a Kagome. De repente Colmillo Sagrado empezó a vibrar en la cintura de su dueño.

Kagome sintió el estremecimiento y declaró "Colmillo Sagrado está llamando a Colmillo de Luz." El taiyoukai sostuvo la espada en su lugar y con un gesto lleno de gracia se volteó y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque. Kagome finalmente suspiró recogiendo su daga del suelo.

"Que fue todo eso?" preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome.

"No lo sé..." susurró ésta. Se escuchó como los pasos de los demás se acercaban.

"Kagome!" gritó el pequeño Shippou saltando sobre ella. Y notando las heridas en su cuello exclamó "Kagome que te sucedió? Alguien te atacó?" Inuyasha respondió por ella "Sesshoumaru estuvo aquí y sabía de la existencia de Colmillo de Luz." La pulga viajando sobre el hombro de Miroku saltó "Que el señor Sesshoumaru sabe de Colmillo de Luz? Y que dijo? Que pasó?"

"No pasó nada." Todos se voltearon hacia Kagome que frotaba su cuello adolorido.

"Colmillo Sagrado resonó con Colmillo de Luz, pero... Sesshoumaru se fue antes de que pudiese saber nada más." murmuró la chica del futuro. Sango se acercó a ella y examinó las marcas en su cuello "Estas las hizo un demonio. Sesshoumaru te hizo esto no es cierto?" Kagome no respondió, tenía una mirada triste. Sango la abrazó "No te preocupes yo me encargaré de esas heridas."

"Señorita Kagome cuéntenos que sucedió con Colmillo de Luz!"

* * *

Todos se sentaron en el suelo, después de que Sango hubiese curado las heridas de Kagome todos esperaron que comenzara a relatar lo que había sentido.

"Fue como si Kaiya estuviese corriendo... sentí como si ya lo había sentido, correr así tras algo que deseaba tanto... me di cuenta de que de nuevo estaba teniendo una visión de Kaiya... pero esta vez, era distinta a las otras..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de escena** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer corría por el bosque, estaba anocheciendo y los rayos rojizos del atardecer pintaban su pálida piel, sus ojos azules parecían marrones, su cabello largo y negro volaba tras de ella. Corría como si su vida dependiese de ello, sabiendo que si no llegara a tiempo lo iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida. Vio en frente de ella la luz al final de los árboles, sonrió al distinguir un figura familiar en frente de ella. Al llegar al borde que separaba el bosque del peñasco susurró su nombre.

"Kyujo..." la figura se volvió hacia ella su cabello largo y blanco como la nieve parecía rojo por la luz del sol en el horizonte. No dijo nada y por un momento Kaiya estuvo a punto de dejarlo solo. Pero ella sabía muy bien que no podía dejarlo, no después de lo que había pasado.

"Que quieres?" preguntó sonando bastante enfurecido.

"Explicar... explicar que lo que viste no fue..."

"No hay nada que explicar." interrumpió volviendo su mirada al sol que ya casi había desaparecido.

Kaiya quedó en silencio.

"Si no vas a decir más nada me tendrás que disculpar..." dijo caminando hacia el bosque y deteniéndose junto a ella ni siquiera mirándola "...tengo cosas más importantes que atender." Y con eso se alejó, su cálida presencia desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque. Mientras el sol se escondía Kaiya cayó al suelo, con sus garras arrancó el poco pasto que quedaba en el suelo y sollozó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Cambio de escena** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eso es todo lo que sé." terminó Kagome. Shippou en su hombro exclamó "Parece que esos dos tuvieron serios problemas."

"Así parece Shippou... Pero lo que ahora me intriga es como es que Sesshoumaru estaba al tanto de la daga de la señorita Kagome y aún así a diferencia del caso con Colmillo de Hacer, no ha tratado de apoderarse de ella." declaró Miroku.

"Tal vez sepa cuales son los limites de los poderes de Colmillo de Luz y por eso no la desea." agregó Sango.

"Debe ser eso por la actitud que demostró hace un momento dudo mucho que esté interesado en la daga." concluyó Inuyasha. Kagome tomó la daga en sus manos y retomó los eventos de antes y sobre todo una frase: _"Sucio humano, no eres apta para cargar la daga de mi padre..."_ y de repente interrumpió "No, yo creo que si le interesa... es la daga que proviene del colmillo de su padre... y además..." tomó la daga en su mano y susurró '_Está acercándose_' Colmillo de Luz empezó a palpitar.

"Kagome que sucede? Sientes algo?" bramó Inuyasha levantándose, al parecer la agitación de Colmillo de Luz había llegado hasta Colmillo de Acero.

"Si... Colmillo Sagrado se está acercando." respondió esta levantándose.

"Quieres decir que Sesshoumaru viene hacia acá? Pero porqué?" preguntó Sango confundida, pero aún así tomando a su Hiraikotsu en su mano.

"No lo sé... pero... tengo un mal presentimiento."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno eso es todo para el capítulo 4, sé que estuvo un poco corto pero mi idea era dejarlo exactamente en este lugar para dejarlos a todos ustedes con la intriga de la historia!!! Jejejeje soy malvada!!

Bueno hasta la próxima y mil gracias por todos los reviews.

**WP**


	5. El Beso

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 5**: El beso

En el capitulo anterior…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quieres decir que Sesshoumaru viene hacia acá? Pero porqué?" preguntó Sango confundida, pero aún así tomando a su Hiraikotsu en su mano.

"No lo sé... pero... tengo un mal presentimiento."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De repente la tierra se estremeció y un gruñido se escuchó en lo profundo del bosque. InuYasha se preparó para la batalla al igual que Sango, Miroku y Kirara, la única que no parecía asustada ante tal amenaza era Kagome que miraba fijamente los árboles temblar.

'_Si viene por mi pues que venga lo estoy esperando…_' pensaba Kagome con desafío. Del cielo se oyó un alarido monstruoso todos levantaron la mirada para ver al amo de las tierras del Oeste montado en su dragón de dos cabezas, la misma mirada frívola en su rostro pálido. Kagome habría jurado notar la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios al detectarla.

'_Ahí está_.' pensó Sesshoumaru mirando al grupo y divisando a Kagome. "Ah-Un desciende." ordenó fríamente al dragón de dos cabezas que gruñó y en picada se abalanzó sobre InuYasha haciéndolo caer mientras el taiyoukai bajaba graciosamente de la bestia.

"Miserable…" protestó InuYasha poniéndose nuevamente de pie, Sango y Miroku se acercaron con sus armas listos para el combate, Shippou asustado corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome. Sesshoumaru sonrió maléficamente hacia InuYasha antes de voltear a ver a la miko que no parecía temerle.

"Entrégamela." ordenó de repente. Kagome sobresaltó pero no retrocedió, de pronto miró en su cintura a Colmillo de Luz resplandeciendo y vibrando por la presencia de Colmillo Sagrado. Luego volvió su mirada al frío taiyoukai.

"Entrégame la daga de mi padre." ordenó de nuevo esta vez con mas intensidad. Kagome frunció el seño y agarró a Colmillo de Luz. InuYasha se interpuso.

"Porque haz venido por la daga Sesshoumaru?" le preguntó ferozmente.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia hibrido." le contestó el taiyoukai.

"Pero si es de la mía!" exclamó Kagome detrás de InuYasha "Esta daga me pertenece, por lo que sé yo soy la elegida para cargarla, y si haz venido a arrebatármela tengo derecho de saber porque!" La mirada de Sesshoumaru literalmente se enterró en los ojos azules de Kagome, la muchacha sabía que tenía razón y sabía que por muy cruel y despiadado que fuese Sesshoumaru era un hombre diplomático y cortés. Por eso no le iba a negar el derecho de saber su propósito.

"Esa daga fue forjada con el colmillo de mi padre y como tal deseo devolverla a su tumba."

"Pero porqué? Esta daga me eligió como su portadora!" replicó Kagome indignada.

"Es obvio que se trata de una equivocación, una daga forjada con poderes demoníacos solo puede ser portada por un youkai y tú eres un asqueroso humano. Sería un deshonor que quedara en posesión de tu _especie_." dijo con repulsión. InuYasha frunzo el ceño al igual que Kagome. Colmillo de Luz palpitó, el río de emociones que sentía Kagome lo volvía más y más fuerte. De la nada la daga salió de su funda a la mano de Kagome que con un salto inhumano atacó a Sesshoumaru quien rápidamente desenfundó a Colmillo de Luz creando un destello de energía cegador.

* * *

Sango miró con horror la escena: Kagome atacando a Sesshoumaru, lo peor de todo es que no había duda en quien ganaría el encuentro.

"Kagome-sama!" gritó Miroku al ver el shock de energía que había producido el golpe de las dos armas. '_Ese poder será el poder oculto de Colmillo de Luz?_' se preguntó estupefacto. Sango se acercó con su boomerang a la mano "Kagome!" gritó a punto de saltar al combate pero el monje la detuvo tomándola del hombro. "Espera Sango!"

"Su Excelencia necesito impedir esto!" protestó la taiji mirando con decisión los ojos negros de Miroku. Miroku protestó "No puedes si te acercas más la energía proveniente del golpe te destruirá debemos esperar a que las dos cuchillas se alejen para poder interferir!" Sango miró de nuevo la escena Kagome seguía en el aire, con ambas manos hundía a Colmillo de Luz hacia Sesshoumaru que tendía a Colmillo Sagrado evitando el impacto del ataque.

"Kagome!" gritó InuYasha alejado seguramente de la energía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la batalla la mente de Kagome seguía activa.

'_Te odio… como te atreves a decir eso? Insensible… cruel, insensible monstruo!_' poco a poco la daga se clavaba más hacia Sesshoumaru.

'_Esta daga… me eligió, por primera vez en mi vida me siento útil, por primera vez en mi vida tengo el poder de protegerme, hacer lo que yo deseo y no permitiré que tu arrogante persona se interponga!_' Kagome cerró los ojos evitando que lágrimas de tristeza y rabia brotaran de sus ojos azules océano. Sesshoumaru lo notó y susurró "Eres débil… el corazón humano el débil. Los sentimientos como el amor, la ira, la tristeza… todos ellos confunden y aturden la mente, la nublan, crean caos y por último…" Sesshoumaru empujó a Kagome quien cayó al suelo con Sesshoumaru sobre ella, sus rostros a meros centímetros de distancia.

"… la impulsividad." susurró finalmente poniendo sus fríos labios sobre los cálidos de Kagome. Todos quedaron perplejos, sobre todo InuYasha. Kagome cerró los ojos un momento antes de volver a abrirlos y ver los profundos ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru observando cada reacción de su presa y deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios. Kagome se sintió desnuda bajo su penetrante mirada, sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salir por su boca y que sus mejillas se volvían rojas como dos carbones calientes. Al apartarse Sesshoumaru tomó la daga de las manos de Kagome, Kagome se incorporó instantáneamente.

InuYasha sentía que su sangre ardía con rabia y celos "**COMO TE ATREVES?!**" gritó mientras se lanzaba con Colmillo de Acero al ataque. Para la sorpresa de todos Sesshoumaru no se movió ni un centímetro, simplemente levantó a Colmillo de Luz y con un movimiento de muñeca lo puso en frente suyo para defenderse.

'_Es hora de comprobar el verdadero poder de esta daga_.' pensó listo para recibir el ataque de su hermano.

Para la sorpresa de todos al instante en que la daga se movió para defender al taiyoukai el cuerpo lívido de Kagome se movió enfrente de él protegiéndolo con los brazos extendidos. InuYasha trató de evitar el ataque.

"**KAGOME!**" gritó Sango corriendo hacia ella, pero un destello púrpura la alertó.

Ahí estaba InuYasha a medio salto de Sesshoumaru, golpeando contra un campo de energía sagrada hecho por Kagome.

"K-Kagome… que haces?" preguntó InuYasha cayendo al lado del campo de energía.

"Inu…Yasha… no puedo moverme." respondió ella mirando preocupadamente al hanyou.

Sesshoumaru miró la daga en su mano '_Será posible que…_' movió la daga en su mano dándole la vuelta y vio que instantáneamente Kagome siguió el movimiento.

'_Que rayos esta pasando?_' se preguntó InuYasha, al mismo tiempo la pulga Myoga apareció en su hombro exclamando "Asombroso!" InuYasha preguntó "Myoga que le sucede a Kagome?" Myoga asentó "Al parecer el shock de energía de hubo hace poco hizo que la daga y Kagome se fusionaran de una manera, parece que cualquier movimiento que la daga haga Kagome lo repetirá sin poder contenerse!"

"Quieres decir que Kagome no se puede alejar de la daga?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Mientras la daga esté en posesión del amo Sesshoumaru no podemos hacer nada." respondió Myoga preocupado.

Sesshoumaru tomó la daga y con un gesto hizo que Kagome se acercara a él mientras esta trataba de combatir la orden pero su cuerpo no respondía "Basta… suéltame!" Ah-Un llegó volando y espero que su amo tomase a Kagome por la cintura y la llevase hacia él. Sango se agitó "No permitiré que te la lleves! Kirara!" llamó al gato que rápidamente se transformó en un tigre de fuego volador, se montó sobre él y se lanzó al ataque. Sesshoumaru de nuevo puso a la daga como escudo creando automáticamente una barrera protectora con los poderes de Kagome.

"No tiene caso Kagome utilizará sus energías para bloquear los ataques!" bramó el pequeño Shippou sobre el hombro de Miroku.

Kagome empezó a temblar, trataba de luchar contra los poderes de la daga "No… puedo…" gemía mientras se concentraba más y más. Sesshoumaru podía sentir el calor de su energía purificadora quemar su piel mientras la sostenía, se acercó a ella y le susurró "Si te resistes los aniquilaré." La amenaza fue suficiente para que Kagome detuviese sus intentos por escapar y su energía miko desapareció.

"InuYasha parece que no puedo llevarme la daga sin tener que cargar con esta mujer." dijo fríamente, mientras sostenía la daga cerca del cuello de Kagome.

Continuó "Mejor será deshacerme de ella…" InuYasha sacó a Colmillo de Acero desafiando la crueldad de Sesshoumaru. La daga se inclinó levemente sobre la piel de Kagome pero no pudo llegar más allá. Sesshoumaru empujó la daga pero esta no se movía '_La daga se rehúsa a matar a esta miko_.' concluyó enfurecido.

Con un gesto ordenó a Ah-Un encaminarse hacia el palacio. InuYasha detrás saltó a punto de perseguir a su hermano cuando la voz de Kagome se oyó como un trueno en una tormenta.

"**ABAJO!**" Inuyasha cayó al suelo.

* * *

Seguían volando por los aires, Sesshoumaru sostenía la daga con fuerza para evitar que Kagome pudiese moverse.

'_Rayos! Me aprieta demasiado!_' pensó ella adolorida, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían dejado atrás a los demás y Sesshoumaru seguía sosteniendo la daga como si fuese un pergamino capaz de volar con cualquier brisa pasante. Finalmente Kagome se armó de valor para entablar una conversación.

"Oye podrías dejar de apretar tanto?" preguntó no muy segura de cómo referirse a él, si ella sabía que se trataba de un taiyoukai, el dueño de las tierras del Oeste pero para ella era un youkai más, uno muy peligroso. Sesshoumaru fingió no haberla escuchado.

"Dije que si podrí-…" fue cortada cuando Sesshoumaru infringió más presión en la daga, el aire se le escapó.

"Escuché. Pero esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu superior." respondió arrogantemente.

'_Mi… superior?_' "Como que mi… itai… (duele)" gimió de nuevo cuando otra vez la mano de Sesshoumaru apretó la daga. Sonrió cuando notó el rostro de dolor que tenía la miko, muy pocas veces había podido notar esa expresión en su rostro combatiente y desafiante.

"Bas-ta…" volvió a gemir, pero en vez de una suplica era una orden, el taiyoukai apretó aún más. Como se atrevía esta insolente niña a decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer? Pagaría por su insolencia. De nuevo el aura purificador se formó y Sesshoumaru podía sentir su mano arder.

"Dije que ya basta!!" la daga se escapó de la mano del taiyoukai y cayó en el lomo de Ah-Un, Kagome se sintió aliviada por un momento antes de recordar que cierta mano de cierto monstruo cruel y despiadado seguía sujetándola. Batalló un momento tratando de liberarse, pero una cosa peluda le detuvo las manos y la hizo acostar sobre su espalda mirando hacia el cielo, gruño con disgusto.

"**UY!!!** Que es esto?! Suéltame ya!"

"Silencio." ordenó el señor.

"Quién te crees que eres Sesshoumaru?!" respondió la miko.

"He dicho…" el taiyoukai se volvió y acercó sus garras a la garganta de Kagome "…silencio." Kagome miró con miedo las garras que hacía un tiempo había derretido parte de la estructura de la tumba del padre de InuYasha.

Al ver el miedo infligido en la mirada de la muchacha, Sesshoumaru sonrió maquiavélicamente antes de darse a vuelta y seguir el rumbo. Un largo rato pasó antes de que el taiyoukai hablara.

"Porqué impediste que mi hermano nos siguiera?"

"El corazón humano es débil: los sentimientos como el amor, la ira, la tristeza… todos ellos confunden y aturden la mente…" replicó ella. Sesshoumaru se volteó esas palabras le parecían conocidas.

"…la nublan, crean caos y por último…" una sonrisa se dibujo en los rasgos frío del youkai.

"…la impulsividad."

* * *

**A/N**: Hola de nuevo! Feliz año/Navidad!! Lamento no haber escrito en un tiempo, se que las vacaciones son el momento perfecto para relajarse y leer un buen fic pero en estas vacaciones mi vida se ha vuelto un total caos. Bueno ojala les haya gustado este capítulo!!

Gracias por los reviews!!

**WP**


	6. Una sirvienta más

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 6**: Una sirvienta más

'_Kagome porqué lo hiciste?_' se preguntaba InuYasha mientras se incorporaba, Kagome había utilizado el encantamiento del collar de InuYasha para impedirle seguirla, y él todavía no sabía porque lo había hecho. Sango y Miroku se acercaron al pequeño cráter que InuYasha había creado.

"Tratamos de seguirlos pero perdimos su rastro en las montañas." declaró Sango con una mirada triste, odiaba sentirse inútil, y más aún cuando la vida de su amiga peligraba. El pequeño Shippou seguía sollozando por la perdida de Kagome.

"Buuaaa!! Kagome fue secuestrada!!" lloraba en los brazos de la taiji. InuYasha gruñó: había sido secuestrada por nada mas y nada menos que su hermano Sesshoumaru. Algo que no llegaba a comprender era porque Sesshoumaru no había utilizado a Tokijin o sus garras para matar a Kagome.

Miroku suspiró "Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo, al parecer Sesshoumaru no tiene la intensión de matar a la señorita Kagome, al menos eso fue lo que demostró hace poco." Recordó el beso que le había dado a la joven miko. Le parecía extraño que un youkai que dice odiar a los humanos hubiese "ensuciado" sus labios besando a una mujer.

"**Maldición!**" InuYasha golpeó la tierra bajo sus pies, su frustración era notable pero su determinación seguía en pie. "Tenemos que encontrarla." dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos de sus compañeros.

"Pero a donde?" preguntó Sango con desesperación.

"Al palacio de las tierras del Oeste claro está!" exclamó InuYasha.

"Espera un momento InuYasha, acaso no te parece extraño que la señorita Kagome te haya impedido rescatarla?" notó Miroku, el hanyou quedó en silencio de repente.

"Es cierto, porqué habrá hecho eso?" se preguntó Sango.

"Miroku… no querrás decir que…"

"Si, yo pienso que la señorita Kagome tiene algo planeado y que no desea que interfiramos."

* * *

Mientras tanto Kagome seguía recostada en su espalda, la cosa peluda que le impedía moverse se había ablandado lo suficiente para crear una especie de almohada así que no se sentía incómoda como al comienzo del viaje. '_Cuanto más falta?_' pensó, de alguna manera no tenía miedo por lo que le fuese a pasar, mas bien estaba preparada para todo lo que pasara.

'_Lo siento tanto InuYasha, pero me tengo que encargar de esto yo misma. Colmillo de Luz es mi responsabilidad_.' En parte estaba en lo cierto, esta nueva arma le había proporcionado poder a Kagome un poder en el que podía confiar y que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él. Pero otra razón oculta nublaba sus pensamientos, algo que no podía entender… ese beso había despertado algo oculto en su corazón, y quería averiguar de que se trataba.

"Ah-Un desciende." ordenó el señor despertando a Kagome de sus pensamientos. La bestia gimió pero hizo lo que se le ordenó.

Al llegar a tierra un youkai verde con un báculo de dos cabezas llegó corriendo hacia Sesshoumaru, Kagome sabía muy bien que se trataba del odioso Yaken.

"Amo Sesshoumaru que bueno que está de vuelta! Como le fue? Recuperó la daga?" preguntó servicialmente el monstruito.

'_Ha! Yo diría que le fue bien considerando que también me secuestró y que tiene control completo sobre mi cuerpo_!' pensó Kagome con disgusto, un pensamiento no muy correcto también pasó por su mente haciéndola temblar de miedo. Sesshoumaru movió la daga haciendo que Kagome se incorporara a su lado, con su cola seguía sujetando su esbelta cintura. Kagome trató de luchar por liberarse pero no pudo, lo único que supo que podía hacer era hablar.

"Ay! Amo Sesshoumaru pero que hace esta mocosa aquí?!" preguntó un muy atormentado Jaken. Sin hacerle caso Sesshoumaru pasó por su lado guiando a Kagome a una de las habitaciones.

Era una habitación estilo occidental para la sorpresa de Kagome, se podía ver una mesa y estanterías con varios libros, un sofá cerca de una chimenea y un escritorio lleno de papeles le hizo deducir que se trataba del estudio del taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru guardó la daga en su cintura y Kagome sintió como su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo, empezó moviendo las manos y miró a Sesshoumaru quien le dio un vistazo indiferente antes de ordenar.

"Siéntate." dijo en su usual tono frívolo. Kagome miró el sofá y no dudo en obedecer, después de todo no tenía como defenderse y escapar no parecía una opción. Un largo silencio se instaló en el estudio Sesshoumaru fue hacia su escritorio, movió unos cuantos pergaminos y luego decidió sentarse en una de las sillas en frente de Kagome. La luz rojiza de las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban sobre su piel blanca, le hizo pensar en la visión que había tenido de Kyujo.

"Porqué no me dejas ir?" preguntó finalmente Kagome, frustrada por el largo silencio y las muchas preguntas en su mente. El taiyoukai no respondió.

"No te sirvo de nada aquí, ya tienes lo que querías…" volvió a tratar Kagome. Sesshoumaru la miró intensamente.

"Lamentablemente no puedo separarte de la daga, al parecer cualquier movimiento de esta controla tu cuerpo **onna**."

'_Ya lo noté si no te haz dado cuenta!_' pensó Kagome con disgusto. "Entonces que propones?" Sesshoumaru solo dijo en un tono un poco fuerte "Mizuki." Al instante un sirviente entró a la habitación, era una youkai con orejas de perro como las de InuYasha y vestía un kimono púrpura con mangas anaranjadas que llamaban mucho la atención, también tenía puesto un delantal blanco. Sus ojos verdes vivos miraron hacia el piso mientras hacía una reverencia a su amo, su corto cabello anaranjado cayó sobre su rostro.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." dijo en un tono obediente y lista para cualquiera de los caprichos de su señor.

Sesshoumaru indicó a Kagome y dijo en un tono autoritario "Lávala y dale una habitación en el ala de servicio." Kagome quedó perpleja, acaso Sesshoumaru iba a dejarla quedarse en su palacio?

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." replicó de nuevo la youkai, mientras le hacía señas de Kagome de moverse, la chica rápidamente entendió y siguió obedientemente bajo la mirada sigilosa de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Ya fuera de la habitación Mizuki suspiró. Kagome alertada por esta primera señal de vida de su compañera la miró, la youkai le sonrió.

"Soy Mizuki, según Yaken-sama tú debes ser Kagome, mucho gusto." Kagome solo le sonrió, no estaba acostumbrada a la gentileza de los youkais puesto que casi todos los que llegaba a conocer trataban de matarla y apoderarse de su fragmento del Shikkon no Tama. Hablando de eso la pequeña semi-esfera seguía colgando de su cuello, para la sorpresa de Kagome Sesshoumaru no había tratado de quitársela, quizás no la buscaba como todos los demás youkais.

"No sé de donde vienes ni de donde sacaste ese extraño atuendo, pero una vez que estés limpia y cambiada en un atuendo mas… apropiado te podré enseñar el lugar." Tanta sinceridad, compasión y simpatía en unas pocas palabras hicieron escapar una sonrisa en el rostro una vez triste de Kagome. En un día había sido arrebatada de sus amigos y llevada al palacio de las tierras del Oeste.

* * *

Después del baño Mizuki le dio a Kagome un kimono muy parecido al suyo con un delantal y un pañuelo "Para que el pañuelo?" preguntó la muchacha, nunca le había gustado recogerse el cabello. La youkai la miró confundida "Bueno las encargadas de cocina siempre deben usar algo para evitar que sus cabellos caigan en la comida y también en las tareas como barrer, pulir, jardinería y lavandería uno llego a acalorarse, te recomiendo usarlo te será útil."

Algo andaba mal… algo andaba muy pero muy mal.

"Cocina? Barrer? Pulir? Jardinería? Lavandería?" preguntó casi a punto de llorar de la triste realidad que tenía en frente suyo.

"Claro, que acaso pensabas que eras un **huésped** aquí?" preguntó Mizuki entretenida por la mueca de desesperación de Kagome. El mundo de Kagome se derrumbó por una vez que pensaba descansar en la lujosa mansión de Sesshoumaru se daba cuenta que ahora formaba oficialmente parte del servicio. Kagome sabía que Sesshoumaru no podía devolver a Colmillo de Luz a la tumba de su padre por la simple razón que Kagome era una simple, asqueroso, repugnante y horrible humano y Sesshoumaru nunca se atrevería a profanar la tumba de su querido padre llevando a una mujer humana. Los pensamientos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos cuando Mizuki le puso un cucharón en la mano.

"Comenzarás desde hoy, tu primera tarea será cocinar. Ven te enseño donde queda la cocina." Mizuki se parecía mucho a una de las amigas de Kagome, la mandona Yuca que siempre le ordenaba a Kagome hacer cosas por ella. La degradada miko fue literalmente arrastrada hasta la cocina, ahí varias youkais mayores la miraron con curiosidad. Se escuchaban susurros como "Una humana." y "El señor Sesshoumaru trayendo una humana eso si es extraño." Pero Mizuki las mantuvo a todas en orden antes de presentar a Kagome.

"Por favor atención, tenemos una nueva integrante, su nombre es Kagome. Sé que muchas de ustedes se preguntan como es que el señor ha traído un humano otro que Rin-sama al palacio. Pero eso no debe interferir con nuestro trabajo." volviéndose a Kagome le susurró "Kagome dí algo… por lo menos di si sabes hacer algo."

"Ah.. de acuerdo." asentó Kagome poniéndose en frente de todas las youkais.

"Hola soy Kagome, vengo de… 'el futuro?' un país muy lejano…" esto suscitó el interés de todas. Se escucharon murmullos como "Vaya seguro sabe platos exóticos que podríamos probar." Esto hizo que la confianza de Kagome aumentara. "Sé lavar, pulir y algo de hierbas medicinales." De nuevo mas murmullos "Oh es muy hábil para ser humana!" Mizuki intervino "Lo ven sabía que nuestro señor no nos daría una integrante inútil!" todas asentaron muy convencidas de que Kagome sería una buena adhesión.

Susurrándole a Kagome Mizuki sonrió "Parece que hiciste furor! Ahora déjame presentarte a las demás."

"Ayumi, Kotari y Hana. Estas tres son nuestras **_chefs_** y se encargaran de enseñarte donde quedan todos los utensilios." Ayumi no parecía un demonio fuera de lo común salvo talvez que tenía una cola larga y escamas en todo su cuerpo. Kotari era una neko-youkai sus ojos azules brillaban con un poco de travesura y su pelaje manchado se parecía al de Buyo el gato de Kagome. Hana por otra parte se parecía mucho a Mizuki, las mismas orejas pero su pelaje era totalmente negro salvo por el contorno de su cara que era blanco como la nieve. Todas hicieron una reverencia y Kagome las imitó.

"Haruka y Momoko son las encargadas de la **jardinería** y necesitan una ayuda desde hace ya un tiempo." Haruka le sonrió a Kagome era una kistune-youkai su pelaje amarillento llamaba mucho la atención y Momoko era una youkai sin orejas y con los ojos achinados su pelaje era marrón.

"Y finalmente te presento a Yuri, Sayuri y Mayuri las tres hermanas encargadas de la **limpieza**. Seguro encontraras a más personas pero estas son las principales." dijo rápidamente Mizuki fastidiada de tener que presentar a todo el mundo. Kagome las miró a todas, no parecían malas personas, sintió que iba a estar muy bien en el palacio mientras intentaba recuperar a Colmillo de Luz. Mizuki aplaudió con sus manos y empezó a agitarse de nuevo "Bueno ya es suficiente con el parloteo todo el mundo de vuelta a sus tareas Kagome quédate con Ayumi, Kotari y Hana. Te vendré a buscar si necesito de tu ayuda en otro lugar." Kagome asintió y en un santiamén a velocidad de todo buen youkai todos habían dejado la cocina vacía. Ayumi se acercó a Kagome.

"Entonces…"

Kagome la miró extrañada "Entonces que?"

Kotari saltó un poco emocionada "Enséñanos tu comida exótica! Tenemos muchas ganas de hacer un gran banquete para el señor esta noche!" Hana le dio un pequeño coscorrón a Kotari en la cabeza.

"Basta Kotari-chan la estas asustando! Por favor perdónala tiende a emocionarse en la cocina." dijo Hana un poco apenada, Kagome rió y asintió.

"Bueno que les parece si preparamos uno de mis platos favoritos?"

Kotari no se controló "Si! Un plato típico de tu país!" Kagome asintió.

"Bueno a trabajar! Les encantará el tempura!" exclamó Kagome felizmente.

* * *

Esa noche se hizo un banquete con todas las recetas que la madre de Kagome le había enseñado. Los señores se sentaron en el largo comedor estilo oriental, la pequeña Rin que Kagome reconoció al instante se sentó a la derecha de la punta en donde estaba sentado su Majestad el Gran y Poderoso Sesshoumaru-sama.

'_Asco!_' pensó Kagome desde que había llegado el solo pensamiento de tener que obedecer a alguien como él la disgustaba totalmente pero no podía hacer nada tenía que recuperar a Colmillo de Luz. Pero lo que más le molestaba de toda la situación era tener que llamarlo como un inferior: Sesshoumaru-_sama_. No se merecía tal respeto, era cierto que era fuerte, increíblemente fuerte e inteligente pero cruel y arrogante, peor que InuYasha.

'_InuYasha…_' pensó un momento en su pobre InuYasha, lo quería mucho pero después de tanto romper su corazón por ir en la búsqueda de Kikyou, Kagome había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos por InuYasha y hacerlos menos presentes. Pero en esa situación anhelaba su presencia, sus tontos intentos de hacerla sentir mejor y hasta sus gruñidos cuando probaba algo que no le gustaba.

Fue interrumpida por una exclamación "**SUGOI!**" se oyó en el gran comedor, Kagome que había estado parada en la entrada de la cocina conectada con el comedor, Ayumi estaba a su lado. Miró hacia la gran mesa la pequeña Rin sonreía deleitada por la comida. Kagome no pudo impedir una sonrisa, le gustaba cuando reconocían su talento en la cocina. De repente sintió algo golpearla suavemente en el brazo, cuando miró era Ayumi sonriendo con esa mirada que decía "Tuviste éxito!" Kagome le regresó la sonrisa y de nuevo otra exclamación la desconcentró.

"Sesshoumaru-sama a Rin le encanta esta comida!! Está deliciosa!!" Sesshoumaru solo asintió y miró a Kagome, le hizo un gesto con la mirada. Kagome se acercó no muy segura de lo que fuese a pasar.

"Hai. Sesshoumaru-……_sama_?" dijo forzada. Sesshoumaru sonrió satisfecho por el respeto que la intrépida miko le mostraba.

"Rin deseas decirle algo?" Sesshoumaru miró a la pequeña que se había quedado atónita mirando a Kagome.

"Etou… está muy rico." dijo mirando su plato con pena en su rostro.

Kagome le sonrió "Me agrada que le guste Rin-sama son recetas que mi madre me enseñó."

"Llámame Rin… etou…"

"Kagome. Y puedes llamarme Kagome-chan si así lo deseas." Rin le sonrió "Hai Kagome-chan!!" Sesshoumaru repentinamente chasqueó con sus dedos indicando a Kagome que era suficiente y que estaba listo para el próximo plato. Ayumi comenzó a recoger los platos mientras Kotari y Hana llevaban el próximo plato a la mesa. Kagome entró a la cocina.

'_Parece que le caigo bien a Rin._' Pensó extrañando a su pequeño Shippou que seguramente estaba preocupado por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**N/A**: Hola! Traté de poner este cap tan rápido como pude porque las clases se están poniendo rudas (detalle sobre mi: estudio en un colegio francés así que los estudios son en frances ((segunda lengua natal)) y son muy pero muy exigentes!) Bueno espero les haya gustado, se que no tenía muchos momentos Sess/Kag pero tenía que hacer este cap para situar la historia blablabla jeje!

Ya nos vemos!

**WP**


	7. Incapaz de matarte

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 7: **Incapaz de matarte

InuYasha miraba hacia la lejanía, habían pasado ya dos días desde que su hermano había secuestrado a su amiga. '_Amiga? Acaso Kagome no es algo más para mi?_' se preguntó cerrando los ojos y pensando en su cálida mirada, en su destellante sonrisa y en su cabello salvaje. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar borrar las imágenes en su mente '_No es momento para pensar en eso._' Se dijo comenzando de nuevo a saltar de árbol en árbol ; Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippou habían ido a la aldea más cercana para recolectar información sobre el palacio de las tierras del Oeste, Inuyasha había decidido no ir con ellos necesitaba descifrar algunas cosas. Y por eso, había ido a la guarida del anciano Totousai, forjador de las armas demoníacas.

"Anciano Totousai!" gritó entrando a la cueva con forma de cabeza de demonio.

"Ah InuYasha eres tú!" exclamó el viejo Totousai sentado cerca de su fogata. "A que haz venido?"

"Vine porque tengo que hacerte unas pregunta sobre el alma encerrado en Colmillo de Acero." Inuyasha explicó sentándose a su lado.

"Quieres decir el alma del **gran** Eikan?" replicó el anciano rascándose la cabeza.

"Entonces así es como se llama?"

"Si, era uno de los Tres Grandes, demonios que lucharon al lado del gran Inutashou. Déjame decirte que era un guerrero formidable y por ende Colmillo de Acero resultó ser la espada más fuerte entre las tres forjadas." InuYasha asintió, estaba seguro que la daga que poseía Kagome no tenía el mismo poder que Colmillo de Acero, y por otra parte Colmillo Sagrado no era un arma de destrucción sino más bien de creación. La pregunta era:

"Porqué cada una tiene poderes distintos a las demás? Acaso no eran guerreros poderosos?"

Totousai lo miró indignado "Por supuesto que lo eran! Todos y cada uno de ellos, pero fueron las almas que decidieron otorgar cada poder a las espadas. Por eso es que el espíritu de Kaiya que se encuentra en Colmillo de Luz fue tan difícil de domar, no decidía que poder otorgar." Explicó sabiamente en viejo con su dedo levantado para más efecto.

"Y qué poder decidió al final?" preguntó InuYasha ansiando saber los secretos de Colmillo de Luz.

"Pues porqué no le preguntas?" dijo burlonamente le viejo, lo que le costó un coscorrón en la calva. "Oye pero porque me pegas si te digo que no se!" InuYasha furioso gruñó.

"Como puedes saber los poderes de Colmillo de Acero y de Colmillo Sagrado y no saber los de Colmillo de Luz?!"

"Pues porque… cuando probé las armas no pude desenfundar a Colmillo de Luz y por eso nunca pude saber los poderes de la daga, aún así la guardé según las instrucciones de tu padre para dársela a la señorita Kagome. A decir verdad me estaba preguntando que había pasado. Como le ha ido a la señorita con Colmillo de Luz?" InuYasha bajó la mirada un poco entristecida.

"Pues fue secuestrada por Sesshoumaru por culpa de esa estúpida daga!"

"**Que??** Que Sesshoumaru está en posesión de Colmillo de Luz! Ese Sesshoumaru es tan codicioso que seguramente se quiso apoderar de los poderes ocultos de Colmillo de Luz! Debes detenerlo Inu-…" un pie se puso en la cabeza de Totousai haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

"Yo ya sé todo eso anciano! Estamos buscándola pero vine a preguntarte algo más importante!" le gritó InuYasha mientras lo soltaba.

"Y que podrías ser más importante?!"

"Pues… he estado teniendo visiones últimamente."

"Visiones dices? Que clase de visiones?"

"No sé, son muy confusas no distingo muy bien cada una pero casi todas son de una mujer que se parece enormemente a Kagome. Otra es de una batalla… no se, no entiendo mucho lo que está ocurriendo. A parte de eso Colmillo de Acero se ha debilitado." InuYasha le entregó la espada al anciano que la recibió con cuidado.

"Debilitado? Pero cómo?"

"No sabría explicarlo… está más pesado, menos poderoso y se transforma con dificultad." Totousai miró la espada profundamente.

"Eikan desea decirte algo, no entiendo lo que es pero seguramente tiene que ver con Kaiya el espíritu en la daga de la señorita Kagome." Totousai observó el arma, y era cierto lo que decía el hanyou, estaba más débil y más pesada que de costumbre. '_Me temo lo peor…_' pensó mientras entregaba la espada a su dueño.

"Y bien?" preguntó un exasperado InuYasha.

"Es claro que el espíritu se está revelando…"

"Pero porque? Que está ocurriendo?!" gritó InuYasha enojado golpeando el suelo con su puño y creando un agujero.

"InuYasha…" el hanyou miró al anciano que había perdido su carácter elocuente y hablador para adoptar una actitud seria e imponente "Alguna vez haz escuchado hablar de las "_vidas pasadas_"…?" preguntó el herrero.

* * *

Inuyasha salió de la cueva de Totousai después de un largo rato y se dirigió a donde sus camaradas lo esperaban impacientemente. Cuando tocó tierra Sango se apresuró hacia él:

"Averiguaste algo?" le preguntó preocupada, tenía miedo que Sesshoumaru le hiciera daño a su amiga. InuYasha se sentó y Shippou se acercó a él, sabía que algo andaba mal.

"Que pasa InuYasha?" preguntó el zorrito.

"Averigüé que Sesshoumaru es incapaz de matar a Kagome." Rostros de alegría lo rodearon, no tendrían que preocuparse más por el bien estar de su amiga. Sango suspiró fuertemente sabía que InuYasha no bromeaba por como su voz sonaba y ahora lo único que debían hacer era encontrar el palacio de Sesshoumaru y rescatar a Kagome. Pero algo parecía fuera de lugar… todos se volvieron hacia InuYasha, su rostro seguía borroso, mirando fijamente al suelo con su cabello plateado tapando sus ojos. Todos quedaron en silencio, era cierto que habían obviado lo más obvio: porqué Sesshoumaru no era capaz de matar a Kagome?

El monje se acercó a la casi petrificada figura de InuYasha lo miró con inseguridad antes de pronunciar la pregunta que resonaba en las cabezas de todos:

"InuYasha, porqué Sesshoumaru es incapaz de matar a la señorita Kagome?"

InuYasha tembló un momento antes de responder con una voz tétrica "Porque…" InuYasha miró al monje sus ojos dorados ya no destellaban como antes "Porque Kyujo ama a Kaiya…" Todos lo miraron confundidos hasta que la pulga Myoga que estaba en el hombro de Shippou saltó exclamando:

"Eso significa que el señor Sesshoumaru y la señorita Kagome…!" se detuvo al ver el rostro entristecido de InuYasha "Amo… amo InuYasha lo… lo lamento tanto… disc-" pero InuYasha se levantó bruscamente y con unza voz entrecortada susurró "Voy a dar un paseo."

Miroku gritó corriendo hacia él "Matte yo InuYa…!" pero ya se había ido, había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche. Sango caminó hacia el monje pensó lo peor "Su excelencia acaso está ocurriendo lo que creo que está ocurriendo?" el monje cerró los ojos un momento recordando el beso que Sesshoumaru le había dado a Kagome hacía un día. Miró a Sango y contestó "Me temo que si Sango." Se dejó caer sobre un tronco, suspiró sabiendo muy bien que la reacción de InuYasha era más que predecible.

Shippou los miró, aunque era joven y aunque no entendiese por completo todo aquello de las _vidas pasadas_ y de los _espíritus en las armas demoníacas_, algo sí podía entender: que Kagome había sido raptada y que, ahora que sabían las intenciones de Sesshoumaru, iba a ser casi imposible recuperarla.

'_**Casi**, siendo la palabra clave, claro está!_' pensó el astuto zorrito. Se montó sobre Kirara, sabía que aunque fuese difícil y casi imposible, necesitaba la ayuda de InuYasha más que nada en este mundo para poder recuperar a su querida Kagome "Kirara vamos a buscar a InuYasha!" exclamó, instantáneamente el gato de fuego se elevó en los cielos obviando los gritos y regaños de su ama.

"No te preocupes Sango! Solo iré a buscar a InuYasha!" respondió Shippou desde las alturas mientras iba tras el rastro del hanyou.

* * *

"**Atchu!**" Kagome estornudó mientras lavaba su ropa en las frías aguas del riachuelo del palacio del Oeste y escalofrío corrió por su espalda algo o alguien la observaba desde hacía ya un tiempo pero ahora la mirada se hacía más y más penetrante. Finalmente Kagome sintió como la tela que estaba lavando se cayó de sus manos. Cuando tuvo la intención de agarrarla de nuevo sintió como su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes.

'_Sesshoumaru…_' pensó sabiendo muy bien que el youkai era el que la observaba y con la daga le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento voluntario. "Que quieres?" preguntó en voz alta suficiente como para que el señor la escuchara y olvidando todo su cordialidad.

Su cuerpo se incorporó bajo las órdenes mágicas de su amo y señor y sus pies se dirigieron hacia un árbol 'Rayos odio no tener el control!' gritó en su mente mientras intentaba descifrar en donde podía estar el odioso taiyoukai. Notó como el señor estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, su espalda contra el tronco, en su mano colgante estaba la daga brillando bajo la luz de la luna, Kagome podía sentir como la llamaba. Divertida por la costumbre de Sesshoumaru de sentarse en las ramas de un árbol Kagome se acordó de InuYasha y de cuantas veces lo había acompañado a mirar el cielo sentada a su lado.

Obiviando sus pensamientos Kagome retomó su papel de sirvienta calculando que sería la manera más sencilla de que el taiyoukai la dejara sola por un rato "Que desea, mi **señor**?" dijo obedientemente y gruñido escapó los labios del youkai, al parecer no le gustaba la actitud dócil de la muchacha.

"Me desilusionas miko, tu rebeldía se ha esfumado."dijo lastimosamente.

'_Eso es lo que tú crees…_' pensó astutamente Kagome, un silencio se formó por unos momentos antes de que el taiyoukai retomara la conversación, por más insólito que parezca.

"Esa comida… no es de ninguna región de este mundo." declaró Sesshoumaru con voz monótona.

'_Se supone que no la conoces porque es de **mi** época, **tarado**! Una hermosa época en donde **tú** no existes!_' pensó con furia.

"De donde provienes exactamente **onna**?" preguntó el señor con su característica voz de villano. Raro, Sesshoumaru hablando tanto en una misma noche.

"Lamento no poder respon-…" fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras sentía como su estómago era apretado fuertemente, cortándole el aire "Itai…" gimió cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

"Dime." ordenó.

"N-no!" gritó. La daga dejó de ser apretada y Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas aspirando con dificultad, el taiyoukai bajó graciosamente de la rama en donde había reposado y cayó cerca de la miko del futuro. Caminó hacia ella, se arrodilló a su nivel y con una garra le levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Tarde o temprano." Dijo con una voz frívola y peligrosa. La soltó y caminó elegantemente hacia la entrada más cercana a su palacio. Kagome se incorporó retomando su aliento, gritó a su espalda desesperada, no sabía que hacer necesitaba recuperar la daga de alguna manera y no entendía porque? Porque? "Porque no me matas de una vez! De que te sirvo?! **SESSHOUMARU!!**" a la mención de su nombre con tanta fuerza Sesshoumaru se detuvo pero nunca se dio vuelta hacia ella.

De la nada una sensación inundó a Kagome, sintió calor y como si algo la acariciaba desde adentro, la sensación fue breve pero real pero se esfumó al mismo tiempo que la presencia del taiyoukai.

"El… acarició a Colmillo de Luz…" susurró atónita. El calor que había sentido se esfumó una brisa helada la sacudió, rápidamente buscó su ropa empapada y se dirigió al interior del palacio y hacia su cuarto siempre la misma confusión en su cabeza. Había sido una caricia o simplemente lo había imaginado ella?

* * *

**N/A:** El capítulo no terminó muy bien….. ay bueno no importa aún así me pareció que quedó muy original la caricia inconsciente de Sesshoumaru, en el próximo capítulo el taiyoukai peleará internamente por la impulsividad de sus ultimas acciones con respeto a la miko. Y lo siento mucho pero estoy bajando el ritmo de mis updates por problemas en mis estudios y estas semanas que vienen serán pesadas así que disfruten este capítulo y prometo poner uno tan pronto como pueda!

Bueno eso es todo!

Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios!!

**WP**


	8. El jinete solitario

**N/A**: Hola a todos ayer fue mi cumpleaños y a parte de recibir regalos les quería dar el capitulo 8 como uno a ustedes por ser tan leales lectores (gracias a conytao por desearme feliz cumpleaños jaja) y bueno le echaré un extra de Sess/Kag así que saboréenlo ok?

**WP**

* * *

**Origen Desconocido**

Capítulo 8: El jinete solitario

Oscuro…

'_No veo nada…_' pensé '_Abre los ojos…_' ordené, pero nada sucedía, de repente un sonido. Mi cabeza que estaba recostada contra el suelo se movió pero no por mi voluntad. Había perdido la voluntad. Los ojos se abrieron y la luz era muy opaca, no distinguía el cielo del suelo, todo era muy oscuro.

Un murmullo, un murmullo débil y silencioso captó mi atención. Sentí unas manos cálidas sobre mis mejillas, al abrir mi boca pude probar el sabor de mi sangre, y en mi frente sentí como pequeñas y cálidas gotas caían.

"Kyujo…" el murmullo tomó forma. '_Kaiya…_'

"Onegai!..." la oí llorar, su cabello sobre mi cuello, sus lagrimas en mi boca y sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras se apretaba contra mi.

"Shin dehaikenai(No tienes que morir)! Onegai! Iki teiru(Tienes que estar vivo)!" gritó y mis oídos se retorcieron por lo firme de su voz. Pude tocar su cabello, pero no sentirlo: mis manos estaban frías. "**Suma nakerebanaranai** (Tienes que vivir)!" gritaba y suplicaba, la tomé con mi mano y se detuvo me miró a los ojos con su cara empapada en lágrimas. Le sonreí y susurré.

"…tsugino seimei (en la próxima vida)… Kaiya…"

Se despertó prácticamente saltando en la cama, puso su mano contra su boca tratando de atrapar ese último respiro que había tenido… en su sueño. '_Yume…_' pensó tranquilizándose. Un toque en su puerta lo alertó y rápidamente retomó su compostura. "Adelante." dijo con una voz frívola y monótona, al instante una sirvienta entró y con una reverencia llevó las ropas de su señor a la mesa en donde se iba a cambiar, otra reverencia fue presenciada antes de que las palabras de la sirvienta llamaran su atención "Kagome-san desea hablar con usted cuanto antes mi señor." El señor de las tierras del Oeste levantó una ceja perfecta, la sirvienta simplemente lo dejó en paz y se marchó por los pasillos.

Anteriormente esa mañana…

"**Kagome! Despierta!**" una escandalosa voz me sacudía. "Cinco… minutos…mama…." Murmuré mientras volvía a mi delicioso sueño. "Vamos!" mis cobijas se escaparon volando antes de poder atraparlas, el frío de la mañana me dio escalofríos mientras abría mis ojos "Momoko?" pude hacer la asociación entre los ojos achinados y el pelaje marrón de la youkai. La simpática despertadora me sonrió feliz de la vida "Al fin te despiertas vamos que se nos esta haciendo tarde!" De repente algo despertó mi curiosidad: que acaso… no era de noche? "Anou… Momoko… todavía es de noche!" exclamé mirando las ventanas oscuras del cuarto que compartía con Mizuki, que estaba dormida profundamente aún si Momoko había gritado como una desquiciada para levantarme.

"No sabes cuanto me costó despertarte! Tu y Mizuki son las que más pesado duermen es increíble…!" continuó la adorable youkai obviando mi pregunta, por supuesto no me gusta que no respondan a mis preguntas: "Momoko, que hora es?" Momoko miró hacia fuera "Ay es cierto Haruka nos está esperando, rápido vístete!" la youkai salió corriendo, de nuevo sin responder a mi pregunta. Me levanté todavía con sueño pero logre ponerme mi ropa de trabajo y corrí hacia la cocina en donde estaba la entrada más cercana a los jardines, ahí aguardaban la kitsune con sonrisa traviesa y la despertadora que ahora consideraba como la persona más odiosa del mundo. Claro dentro de algunas horas habré olvidado y perdonado el incidente pero tengo derecho a odiarla aunque sea un poquito.

"Al fin llegas Kagome!" saludó Haruka, me detuve y le sonreí de alguna extraña manera me sentía muy a gusto junto a ella.

"Lo siento si estamos tarde Haruka-chan… se que dijiste a las 3:30 pero no pensé que Kagome fuese tan difícil de despertar…"comenzó a disculparse Momoko con una mirada de 'Ten-compasión.'

"**Eh? 3:30?**" pregunté mirando al cielo oscuro que, según yo había estimado, era el mismo que el de la noche pasada. Ambas me miraron un tanto extrañadas antes de afirmar mi duda "Si a esa hora estamos en los jardines preparando el material, como llegaron un poco tarde me tomé la libertad de preparar el equipo por ustedes." explicó Haruka sonriendo de nuevo. Momoko notó mi cara de pánico "No estas acostumbrada verdad?" yo solo la miré, en realidad no podía odiarla, era su trabajo y después de todo ella trabajaba para el despiadado Sesshoumaru, así que definitivamente no podía odiarla. La miré y reí un poco para aligerar el ambiente "Es que ayer me acosté un poco tarde!" ambas rieron de alguna manera podía sentir como un sentimiento de paternalismo y de entendimiento se formaba entre las tres.

"Bueno suficiente parloteo!" exclamó Haruka tomando una pala y poniéndola sobre su hombro "Es hora de trabajar!"

La mañana había sido muy dura para Kagome. Especialmente por el hecho de que llevaba desde las 4 de la mañana en los jardines, ya eran las 10 y Haruka y Momoko decidieron que sería buena idea tomar un descanso hasta la tarde, Kagome al fin podía relajarse.

Caminando por los pasillos se encontró con Yuri, una de las tres mellizas encargadas de la limpieza, distinguió la ropa de Sesshoumaru.

"Yuri vas a llevarle eso a Sesshoumaru?" preguntó tocando la tela tan suave como la seda, Yuri frunció un seño al notar que Kagome no llamaba al señor _Sesshoumaru-**sama**_, pero aún así le respondió "Así es." Kagome la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Oye y vas a poder verlo?"

"Pues… si sigue en sus recamaras es lo más probable… Porque preguntas?"

"Es que necesito hablar con él urgentemente."

"Ya veo… Bueno si por casualidad lo llego a ver le diré que necesitas una plática." Kagome le sonrió "Domo arigatou Yuri-san!" Yuri le sonrió "Por favor Yuri-chan está bien! Después de todo soy la más joven después de ti Kagome-chan!" Con eso ambas regresaron a sus destinos, Kagome a buscar algo que desayunar y Yuri a atender las necesidades del señor.

"A ver, a ver, a ver!" cantaba Kagome mientras buscaba algún onigiri o algo de comer en alguna parte. "Ohayou!" se oyó alguien gritar por detrás de la muchacha que saltó y casi se cae hacia atrás del susto. Kagome miró y era nada más y nada menos que Rin, la pequeña Rin mirándola con su sonrisa de niñita inocente. "Ohayou Kagome-chan!" repitió acercándose a la muchacha "Ohayou Rin-chan!" respondió la muchacha acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

"Que haces?"

"Buscando algo que desayunar." respondió sonriendo, la niña la miró durante unos instantes antes de que sus pequeños ojos marrones brillaran como dos luceros. "Yo se donde hay comida! Sígueme!" la chiquita la tomó por la mano y empezó a caminar y a "arrastrar" a Kagome con ella. Cruzaron varias veces, tantas que Kagome podía imaginarse mareada de tantas vueltas que habían dado, finalmente Rin se detuvo en una habitación. Retomando su aliento Kagome se deslumbró, era una mesa de desayuno de por lo menos 6 platos distintos. Rin corrió precipitadamente y se sentó en uno de los extremos exclamando "Podemos compartirlo! Sesshoumaru-sama todavía no se ha despertado!" Le sonríe felizmente y se sienta a su lado disfrutando del banquete.

Así pasó la mañana, Kagome tomó un bien merecido baño y durante la tarde ayudó a Mizuki a recolectar algunas flores para la decoración del palacio.

* * *

Yo seguía en los jardines, de alguna manera pensaba como poder sobrevivir en ellos si en algún momento pensaba escapar de Sesshoumaru, claro antes tenía que recuperar a Colmillo de Luz. No sabía muy bien porque necesitaba tener esa daga cerca. Recuerdo un día mientras estaba dando vueltas por las habitaciones me había topado con los baños principales del señor de las tierras del Oeste, supe que estaban ocupados porque las ropas del dicho señor junto a Colmillo de Luz estaban dobladas en un mueble cerca de la entrada. Había tratado de controlar mi deseo por tomar la daga y huir, no podía actuar impulsivamente, además lo más probable era que Sesshoumaru ya había sentido mi presencia. Si llegase a tomar la daga me vería en peligro. Por eso había decidido que todavía no era el momento.

Me senté en el césped, con mi espalda contra un gran árbol que de alguna manera me parecía familiar. Miré hacia lo más alto, destellos de luz se movían de lado a lado por el viento, el sonido de las hojas y el murmullo del viento me recordaron aquella vez en que, en un árbol como este, había despertado a InuYasha.

InuYasha… Que había sido de el? Acaso estaba buscándola o se había rendido? La duda. Odio la duda. Es por eso que he decido alejarme de él aunque se que no será nada difícil… pero no puedo seguir viviendo en duda, preguntándome todos los días si piensa en mi o en Kikyou… si me quiere a mi por ser yo misma o porque ve a Kikyou en mis ojos… no puedo seguir mortificándome por eso, ya siento como si toda la alegría que alguna vez tuve con InuYasha se ha esfumado.

Ya no importaba si InuYasha me quería o no. Ya no quería seguir en ese triángulo amoroso, porque de alguna manera sabía muy bien que no había manera alguna en que InuYasha fuese mió. Una lágrima brotó de mis ojos.

"Que patética soy… llorando por un muchacho que nunca me quiso. " susurré silenciosamente, a veces hablarme a mi misma ayuda en estas situaciones. Reí amargamente ante mi situación: lejos de mis amigos, sin poder ver a mi familia y ahora prácticamente abandonada por la única persona que me hacía sentir segura en esta época…

"Que más puede pasarme?" me pregunté rindiéndome. 'Soy reputada por mi optimismo… también por mi determinación pero ahora no me queda más energía… Quizás lo mejor será quedarme aquí… quizás este es mi destino después de todo, estoy segura que Sango y Miroku podrán reunir el resto del Shikkon no Tama sin mi, y bueno InuYasha seguro estará más feliz junto a Kikyou…'

"No es justo…." Hice un puño agarrando el césped en mis manos y arrancándolo lentamente. De repente un temblor, un grito agudo y antes de que pudiese voltear a ver lo que pasaba algo rebotó en mi estómago, sentí como unas manos se aferraban a mi kimono, abrí los ojos tratando ver a través la nube de polvo. Era la niña, la niña del palacio estaba asustada, temblando y llorando aterrada sobre mi kimono. Con una mano la empuje hacia mi.

'_Youkai._' pensé sintiendo la energía maligna emanado en frente mío. Y también una energía familiar "Shikkon no Kakera!" grité levantando mi mirada, un monstruo que parecía un árbol con tentáculos se abalanzó sobre nosotras, la tomé en mis brazos y corrí lo más rápido que pude, tan lejos como pude.

* * *

Corrí. Un monstruo me perseguía. '_Sesshoumaru-sama ayúdeme!_' grité mientras trataba de alejarme, fui hacia los arbustos tratando perderlo, ahí estaba la muchacha '_Kagome-chan!_' pensé lanzándome sobre ella. Cerré mis ojos pero podía sentir como ella me cargaba y corría.

* * *

'_Ese youkai está usando un fragmento de Shikkon!_' pensó Kagome mientras corría, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de destruirlo y retirarle el fragmento. De la nada un tentáculo se aferró al tobillo de Kagome haciéndola caer con Rin en los brazos. Al tratar de levantarse Kagome miró atentamente a Rin, viendo si tenía alguna herida.

"Rin-chan… Rin-chan estas bien?" preguntó exhausta. La pequeña la miró con horror y lágrimas en los ojos. Kagome no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo dos veces, empujó a Rin y le ordenó huir.

"**Huye! Corre!**" le gritó mirando detrás de ella como el youkai se acercaba. La pequeña no se movía.

"Que haces! **HUYE! AHORA!**" gritó Kagome desesperada.

Mi vida será un desastre. No tendré amigos para ayudarme, ni un amor en el cual confiar… no tendré a mi familia para apoyarme…. Demo….

"No dejaré…." Kagome se puso se pie el tentáculo seguía jalándola. Un aura púrpura se formó a su alrededor, protegiéndola a ella y a Rin. El youkai se acercó sus dientes listos para su festín.

"No dejaré…. Que le hagas daño!" Kagome puso sus manos juntas y las extendió hacia el youkai, almas y energía se acumularon en la palma de sus manos. En una explosión de brillo una llama púrpura se abalanzó sobre el monstruo destruyéndolo casi instantáneamente. Kagome se tambaleó un poco antes de caer sobre sus rodillas respirando pesadamente.

"Rin!" se oyó desde los arbustos antes de que Sesshoumaru seguido por un escandaloso Yaken aparecieran. Los ojos de Rin se agradaron de felicidad al ver a su cuidador.

"Rin." dijo con una voz monótona, la pequeña corrió hacia él y se echó a llorar en su ropa.

Yaken miró alrededor y notó las cenizas humeantes de algo quemándose, luego miró hacia la muchacha exhausta, caminó hacia ella con su gran bastón en la mano "Hubo rumores de que un youkai se había infiltrado en las tierras del amo." dijo esperando sacarle un poco de información a la nueva sirvienta.

Kagome se levantó y caminó hacia las cenizas, buscando el fragmento.

"Así es, este monstruo poseía un fragmento de la perla de Shikkon." murmuró la joven, Yaken se acercó a ella de nuevo alterado "Ese fragmento le pertenece al amo Sesshoumaru dámelo!" Kagome lo miró enojada.

"Yaken. Deja que se quede con esa joya inservible." ordenó Sesshoumaru volteándose para marcharse.

"Pero amo Sesshoumaru, esos fragmentos son los que busca el monstruo Naraku, si nos apoderamos de él no solo atraeremos a ese desgraciado sino que también se volverá más fuerte!" exclamó el sapo soplón. Kagome se aferró al fragmento, de ninguna manera Sesshoumaru podía obtenerlo, de ser así no le costaría trabajo derrotar a InuYasha… y eso no es parte del plan.

"No necesito esa joya para derrotar a Naraku. Además esta humana también es uno de los blancos de ese miserable. Con ese fragmento y esta mujer tenemos dos razones por las cuales Naraku vendrá." explicó inteligentemente el señor mientras caminaba lentamente al palacio.

"Espera un momento!" gritó Kagome valerosamente. El señor se paró y Rin se volvió hacia la sirvienta "Si tu objetivo es destruir a Naraku entonces deberías buscar más bien a **Kikyou**!" '_Como lo hace InuYasha, vayan ambos en búsqueda de Kikyou._'

"Es lógico que busque a Kikyou, puesto que Naraku cree que su debilidad hacia esa mujer proviene del corazón humano de Onigumo. Naraku cree que con destruir a esa mujer logrará su objetivo final. Pero no cuenta con el poder de su **reencarnación**." Kagome quedó sin habla unos momentos.

"Yo? Que tengo yo que puede ayudar a destruir a Naraku!"

"Cuando ese monstruo se de cuenta de su error vendrá en búsqueda de ti." se volteó a verla a los ojos. "Será en ese momento que podré destruir a Naraku."

"Pero si no me dejas ir, Naraku recolectará todos los fragmentos y se volverá cada vez más fuerte!" reclamó Kagome sintiendo que todos corrían gran peligro: sus amigos, InuYasha y ahora todas las personas del palacio.

"Yo destruiré a Naraku." terminó desapareciendo en el bosque junto con Rin y Yaken.

Kagome permaneció ahí pensando que de alguna manera, de alguna extraña manera, sabía que él lo lograría y lo peor de todo es que sentía que a su lado todo estaría bien.


	9. El error

Hola a todos lamento en gran retraso es que he estado medio ocupada jejeje! Aquí tienen el esperado capítulo 9! Mucha tensión amorosa entre nuestra pareja!

**White Plum**

* * *

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 9**: El error

"InuYasha!" una voz conocida resonó en mi cabeza, despertándome, podía sentir como mi cuerpo era pesado y como mis brazos, piernas y cabeza dolían.

"**INUYASHA!**" se volvió a oír el grito a mi alrededor, ahora podía sentir unas manos acariciar mi pecho y empujarme. '_Kagome…_' pensé oliendo su aroma. '_Kagome…_' imploré sintiendo sus lágrimas en mi cara. '_Kagome…_' respiré feliz de que había vuelto conmigo, de que me había elegido a mi y no a Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome…"susurré mientras abría los ojos lentamente, pero nada… las lágrimas se habían secado, el olor se había esfumado y ya el calor de sus manos que alguna vez acariciaban mi cuerpo se perdió en el frío de la lluvia que caía. Me senté con la espalda contra el gran árbol contra el cual me había quedado dormido. Suspiré. "Era solo un sueño…" me susurré a mi mismo con desilusión. "Solo un sueño…" repetí bajando mi cabeza al suelo y mirando las raíces del árbol a mis pies, una lágrima me escapó. Cerré mis ojos y mis puños con enojo, estaba furioso: furioso de que Sesshoumaru la tuviese cautiva, furioso porque me impidió seguirla, furioso… por no permitirme olvidar los sueños y las visiones… furioso conmigo mismo por no haber valorado lo que tenía, y por haber permitido que todo eso se esfumara ante mis ojos.

Levanté mis ojos cuando un olor conocido me alertó. Un remolino de viento se dirigió hacia el árbol, el viento cesó su movimiento revelando al lobo que tanto odiaba, mi "rival" en el amor.

"Solo eres tú bestia?" preguntó vulgarmente mientras miraba alrededor tratando de detectar el olor de Kagome.

"Si estas buscando a Kagome pierdes tu tiempo no está aquí." le respondí levantándome y ajustando a Tetsusaiga en mi cintura. El lobo me miró con rabia, seguramente habrá pensado que era una broma, pero con la mirada que le di creo que entendió mi punto.

"La volviste a enojar bestia! Dime donde está para consolarla y tratar de remediar tu falta de tacto!" ese fue un comentario bastante irónico viniendo de un youkai que proclama a Kagome como **su** mujer. Lo miré simplemente, no le respondí, no estaba en humor para discutir.

"Te hice una pregunta pulgoso!" gritó de nuevo, esta vez le respondí "No está conmigo, ya te lo dije Kagome se fue y no regresará." El lobo gruñó "Seguramente fuiste un verdadero patán Inu-koro, no se que ve Kagome en ti. Como puede confiar en alguien que la trata como un simple detector de fragmentos! A veces no entiendo a las mujeres…" señaló pasando su mano por su cabello. Que quería decir eso? Acaso la había tratado tan mal? Era cierto que nunca expresé claramente mis sentimientos hacia ella pero… había llegado tan lejos como para menospreciarla?

Lleve mis manos a mi cara, como pude haber echo eso? Como pude haberla echo huir? Era mi culpa… caí con las rodillas en la tierra murmurando su nombre "Kagome… lo lamento…por favor…" Kouga quedó atónito.

"Que… sucedió? Donde está Kagome!" preguntó desesperado, algo andaba mal y él podía sentirlo. Se abalanzó sobre mi y me volvió a verlo sus ojos azules brillaban con preocupación, lo miré y avergonzado bajé de nuevo mi mirada.

"InuYasha… que le sucedió a Kagome?" preguntó en un susurro.

"Sesshoumaru se la llevó." El lobo se enfureció y me golpeó en la cara con irritación, caí con la cara en el suelo y esta vez lentamente volví a levantarme '_Creo que me merezco eso…_' pensé tristemente. Vi la sombra de Kouga acercarse hacia mi "Que te pasa InuYasha, no eres tú mismo… Como pudiste dejar que ese desgraciado se la llevara!" dijo el lobo rabioso.

"…"

"Respóndeme InuYasha!" gritó Kouga exasperado por la actitud del hanyou.

"…"

"Maldito hanyou!" exclamó golpeándome fuertemente en la cara, claro no bloqueé ni traté de evitar el puño. Adolorido tomé mi mejilla en mi mano y de repente era evidente, no podía huir de la culpa.

"Es…. es mi culpa…." susurré delicadamente, Kouga se detuvo "es… **mi culpa**!" grité golpeando el piso

"Si no la hubiese tratado tan mal!" una.

"Si tan solo le hubiese demostrado cuanto la quiero!" y otra.

"…cuanto la **necesito**!" y otra vez hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Kouga se quedó en el mismo lugar, podía sentir su lástima y podía sentir su ira por mi cobardía.

"No entiendo que fue lo que sucedió contigo Inuyasha…" susurró Kouga "Hace tiempo estabas dispuesto a degollarme si llegaba siquiera a acercarme a Kagome. Pero me dices que tu propio hermano, al que odias más de lo que me odias a mi, se la llevó y **mírate**! Eres patético, no haces nada estas ahí lamentándote! Que espera! Que estas esperando! Vamos a buscarla tú y yo, salvémosla de Sesshoumaru!" dijo valientemente tendiéndome una mano, la miré detenidamente. Estaba por tomarla cuando visiones inundaron mi mente.

* * *

Dos personas estaban sentadas en una colina, mirando al sol ocultarse y a la luna resplandecer en el oscuro cielo de otoño. La mujer miró hacia lo lejos y suspiró.

"Eikan?" preguntó suavemente la mujer mirando al cielo. El hombre a su lado no movió su mirada de los últimos rayos del sol ocultándose.

"Dime."

"Recuerdas ese día en que fuimos al campo a batallar? El día en que… casi muero?" suspiró tristemente la mujer ahora bajando su mirada del cielo y hacia sus pies.

"….." Eikan no dijo nada pero finalmente encontró el valor para asentar "Si… recuerdo ese día."

"Me cuesta recordar algunas cosas…" admitió la muchacha mientras jugaba con los bordes de su kimono, el hombre llamado Eikan la miró detenidamente, cada uno de sus gestos parecía más delicado que el otro.

"Recuerdo… a Kyujo peleando, luego recuerdo que te estaba observando atentamente…" se detuvo dándose cuenta de su atrevimiento, ocultó sus mejillas rojizas en sus rodillas y quedó en silencio hasta que Eikan intervino.

"Continua Kaiya."

Kaiya lo miró un poco antes de continuar "Después de eso recuerdo que algo me golpeó, que caí al suelo y que todo se oscureció. Pero hay algo que nunca voy a olvidar, algo que sé que sucedió sé que no lo imaginé…" lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos azules tiernos y dulces pedían que la escuchara y así lo hizo "…recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz, Eikan…" susurró manteniendo sus ojos sobre los suyos.

En ese momento un sentimiento de inseguridad e incertidumbre se apoderó de Eikan: sus ojos se bajaron al suelo mientras suspiraba su nombre "Kaiya… yo…" en ese momento Kaiya entendió que lo había puesto incómodo y se retracto de lo que había dicho "Discúlpame, por favor olvida lo que te acabo de decir, fue estúpido de mi parte decir eso… lo siento…" con eso se levantó y se dirigió a la cabaña en donde se hospedaban. Eikan la miró partir y suspiró, volviendo su mirada a los últimos rayos del sol.

* * *

"No puedo. Kouga no puedo ir tras Kagome." confesó InuYasha mirando la mano del lobo. El lobo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo haló para levantarlo "Que estupideces dices! Claro que si podemos ir, yo mismo te acom-…" pero un puño enojado lo hizo callar y caer al suelo. "Que te pasa bestia!" gritó enfurecido Kouga.

"No lo… entiendes!" vociferó InuYasha con sus ojos dorados brillando de tristeza, rabia y desesperación.

"ES EL **DESTINO**! PERDI MI OPORTUNIDAD HACE **SIGLOS** AHORA NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA **RECUPERARLA**! ENTIENDES! **NADA!**" el lobo quedó atónito mientras escuchaba el lamento del hanyou con disgusto.

"InuYasha!" se oyó la voz de Shippou mientras descendía con Kirara. Kouga miró al cielo "Es el enano." declaró, InuYasha miró a Shippou bajar de la gran Kirara y le preguntó "Que quieres mocoso que no ves que estoy dando un paseo?" preguntó guardando la rabia antes expuesta.

"InuYasha tenemos que ir a buscar a Kagome!" animó Shippou mientras se acercaba al lobo "Tú también puedes venir Kouga, nos vendría bien tu ayuda!" Kouga miró al pequeño kitsune. "Este…InuYasha?" preguntó seguro de que el hanyou tenía algo que decir acerca de esto. Para la sorpresa de ambos InuYasha caminó hacia Shippou lo levantó y lo miró a los ojos "Kaiya elige a Kyujo, Shippou, tú sabes lo que eso significa?" el kitsune entristecido lo miró.

"Si, sé lo que significa InuYasha… pero es acaso por eso que no vas a ayudarla? No piensas volver a verla de nuevo? Estoy segura que aunque Kagome esté lejos piensa en ti, en todos nosotros… por favor InuYasha te necesitamos… ella te necesita." imploró el adorable chiquito en los brazos de InuYasha.

"Inu-koro, detesto trabajar contigo pero sabes muy bien que el único que puede darle batalla a ese desgraciado de Sesshoumaru eres tú." declaró Kouga, levantándose.

"InuYasha… por favor…" empezó a llorar Shippou. InuYasha finalmente aceptó y los tres se dirigieron de vuelta a donde Sango y Miroku los esperaban.

* * *

Estuve un momento ahí parada en el gran corredor, mirando esta gran puerta en frente mío, sabiendo lo que detrás de ella me aguardaba. Era horrible, cada vez que trataba de tocar las manijas de hierro, mi mano se detenía a meros milímetros y mi inseguridad volvía, preguntas en mi cabeza, su voz y sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Decidí sentarme con la espalda contra la puerta, él estaba adentro, y yo sabía que nadie estaba despierto. Podía sentir todavía su mirada, sus ojos dorados mirándome intensamente halagándome de la manera más silenciosa y profunda. Recuerdos de la calidez de su mano en mi cuerpo… espera un momento… en realidad no fue su mano sobre tu **cuerpo** sino más bien sobre **Colmillo de Luz**! Bueno no importaba el echo era que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo… y se sentía como si un gran vacío en mi corazón estaba siendo poco a poco llenado de nuevo.

'_Está aquí… detrás de esta puerta Kagome…_' me dije a mi misma en mi mente.

'Como te puede costar tan solo tocar a la puerta?' me pregunté avergonzada de mi cobardía '_Pero que le voy a decir? Que necesito hablar con él? Que quiero a Colmillo de Luz de vuelta? Que necesito que me libere para ver a mi familia de nuevo?_' cualquier excusa parecía buena, después de todo ahora sabía que tenía una buena razón para mantenerme en su palacio: Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru…" suspiré suavemente. Nada parecía tener sentido. Él. Yo. Mis amigos. Mi misión. Cual era mi misión? Porque seguía aquí, porque no simplemente huir al bosque? Porque esa daga era tan importante para mi? Tanto así que controlaba mis acciones. Que tenía de intrigante todo esto? Porque mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras recordaba sus ojos fríos y calculadores? Que tenía **él**… que me encantaba tanto?

"Porque él?" pregunté en voz alta "Y ahora mírenme… parezco una niña de 12 años que tuvo una pesadilla y quiere dormir con sus padres pero no se atreve a abrir la puerta del dormitorio… Soy capaz de quedarme aquí toda la noche pensando en lo que pienso hacer…" suspiré "y claro no hacer nada al final…"

Una de las puertas detrás de mi se abrió mientras una voz calmada decía "O puedes simplemente abrir la puerta y pensar en las consecuencias después." Sesshoumaru, la había estado escuchando y para su sorpresa estaba burlándose de ella, estaba **BROMEANDO**.

Un gran silencio se instaló entre los dos, Kagome se levantó, lista para caminar para su habitación.

"A que haz venido?" preguntó perdiendo el tono bromista de hace un momento.

"Yo…" empecé a decir, pero bajé la mirada hacia mis pies y pensé en la mejor excusa del momento. "He venido por…"

"Colmillo de Luz? Sabes perfectamente que no te la entregaré onna." declaró el taiyoukai con una mirada de desafío, lo miré a los ojos: por supuesto que sabía que no me la iba a devolver tan fácilmente.

Comencé mi reclamo "Sabes que no puedo escapar de este palacio sin esa daga." Él solo me miró con sus ojos dorados, proseguí "Y estás consciente de que mantenerme aquí como tu única sirvienta humana hará conmoción entre las familias de las tierras." sorprendido por mi comentario, levantó una ceja, le sonreí complacida por la reacción "Y también…" comencé pero su gesto me detuvo, abrió con su única mano la puerta y me gestionó con la cabeza a entrar. Aunque dudé un poco al comienzo finalmente entré en la gran y oscura habitación estilo occidental con grandes ventanales y sillas. La única luz iluminando la sala era el fuego de la chimenea, en los muros pinturas de paisajes adornaban y más allá otra puerta que parecía llevar hacia la sala de dormir del taiyoukai.

En el instante en que pasé la puerta Sesshoumaru la cerró detrás de él y susurró mientras pasaba detrás de mi "Siéntate." No viendo porque no, me senté en un pequeño sofá vino tinto a unos metros de la chimenea, sentí instantáneamente alivio al calentar mi cara por las llamas. Sesshoumaru se sentó en el gran sillón a unos pocos metros de mi un silencio creció entre ambos solo el chasquido de las serpentinas de fuego en la chimenea llenaban el silencio de ultratumba. Finalmente di el primer paso sabiendo que este diálogo sería interminable.

"Mis amigos ya deben estar en camino. Vienen por mi pero no pienso irme hasta recuperar a Colmillo de Luz." insistí dejando mi mirada caer sobre mi objeto de interés.

"Si se llega a ese caso," comenzó el taiyoukai "no dudaré en proteger lo que me pertenece." sonrió malvadamente notando la furia en mis ojos.

"Si, entiendo que esa sea tu reacción si ese fuese el caso. Pero desafortunadamente no lo es puesto que esa daga **me** pertenece." respondí sagazmente mientras me inclinaba hacia delante y agregaba "Se lo que representa para ti esta clase de poder sobre mi. Te divierte. Pero no es la hora ni el momento para tus juegos sádicos…" fui interrumpida cuando él aprieto la daga en su cintura y me miró fríamente.

"Sería como triturar un mondadientes." dijo cruelmente mientras apretaba más "Podría romper todos tus huesos en un instante." Cerré mis ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas de dolor, ya se me hacía difícil respirar.

"Si…" dije tratando de retomar mi aliento "Sería tan… sencillo." Él solo se ocupó a mirarme sus ojos brillando con las llamas de la chimenea, de repente sentí como podía volver a respirar, aún su mano me impedía libertad pero por lo menos ahora podía respirar.

"Porque? Me tienes a tu merced… y aún así no eres capaz de matarme. Quien sabría que me mataste? InuYasha vendría de todas maneras al igual que Naraku, la daga sería tuya sin obstáculos. Porque no me matas?" pregunté con algunas lágrimas de dolor en mis mejillas. '_Me tienes a tu merced' _esas palabras de desesperación y dolor resonaban en mi mente como un eco: yo ya no era dueña de mis acciones, mi cuerpo no me pertenecía más solo mi mente se mantenía mía. Lo vi levantándose y caminando hacia una ventana.

"Kagome…" lo escuché susurrando mi nombre y sentí como mi corazón se aceleró precipitadamente "No volveré a cometer el mismo error." Admitió el taiyoukai, finalmente entendía Sesshoumaru estaba teniendo una visión de su vida pasada.

"Sesshoumaru…" lo llamé y él instantáneamente se volteó "Estas teniendo visiones?" él solo me miró y se volteó de nuevo a la ventana.

"Esos son los espíritus de los Colmillos, por eso… por eso necesito a Kaiya!" insistí y sentí que no había más presiones, me levante precipitadamente y le dije "Tú eras Kyujo. Y yo Kaiya."

"_Kaiya_…" susurró.

"Si así es. Por eso no puedo deshacerme de Colmillo de Luz, por eso necesito la daga. Ella me llama. Al igual que Colmillo Sagrado y Kyujo te llaman." expliqué con fe de que entendería y me regresara la daga. Pero entonces sentí su mano en la daga de nuevo, nada de presión solo la calidez de su mano, sentí como me llamaba hacia él y como mis pies no respondían y se dirigían hacia él. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente dejándome llevar por la sensación, de repente todo se detuvo, no había más control y abrí mis ojos para ser devorada por la mirada del taiyoukai.

Sus manos heladas primero acariciaron mis mejillas calientes, su cola se acercó a mi cuerpo y lo rodeó como una manta cálida y suave. De mis mejillas sus manos hicieron un viaje a mi cabello, incrustándose en él como en una masa descontrolada, y cerrando fuerte pero delicadamente en puños haciendo que volviera a cerrar mis ojos mientras me levantaba la cara hacia la suya. Algo andaba mal. Tanta ternura, tanta pasión. De donde provenía? Podía sentir su aliento caliente bajando desde mi frente hasta mi oído y finalmente mi cuello, nunca se atrevió a tocar mi piel. Con mis manos toqué sus brazos queriéndolos dirigir a mi cintura y así fue, ahora sus manos acariciaban mi espalda tiernamente. Pero en el momento en que sentí su aliento sobre mis labios volteé la cara y me alejé de él rompiendo cualquier contacto que habían establecido. Me había dado cuenta de algo.

Caminé hacia la puerta. Él nunca se movió no usó a Colmillo de Luz para detenerme ni reclamó. Finalmente abrí la puerta y antes de salir por esta me volteé y sonreí tristemente.

"Buenas noches, _Kyujo_."


	10. El fin de la espera

**WP**: Hola! Tanto tiempo! Capitulo muy bueno! Me encantó escribirlo aunque no hay mucho Sess/Kag… bueno disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 10**: El fin de la espera

Esa misma noche Kagome regresó a su habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta corrediza suspiró desilusionada: todo el cariño y deseo que había experimentado hacía unos minutos solo fueron provocados por una visión del espíritu de Kyujo. No tenía nada que ver con ella, ni sobre todo con Sesshoumaru, solo fue un impulso, él no se había controlado y por ende no había querido hacer aquello que hizo con ella… sobre todo con ella. Suspiró de nuevo alejándose de la puerta y comenzó a desdoblar el futon en el suelo, alistándose para dormir, aunque ella sabía que en el fondo que no iba a poder cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Se acostó y se arropó hasta el cuello. Su mirada fijada en el techo de su habitación. La única luz era la de la vela a su lado, la llama danzaba con la suave brisa que escapaba el bosque detrás de su habitación y se infiltraba silenciosamente dentro. El brillo de la llama formaba sombras en su cabeza, formas que pronto por el deseo y anhelo y gracias a la imaginación tomaron forma: una alta figura oscura, su cabello largo parecía una capa. Se movía con cada movimiento de la llama.

'_Sesshoumaru…_' pensó enfurecida con su imaginación por jugar tan cruelmente con sus deseos más profundos. Aléjate. Ordenaba a la sombra, pero ella se mantuvo ahí, hasta que un toque en la puerta de papel de arroz la hizo sobresaltar, miró rápidamente la sombra y la siguió: no era su imaginación jugando era realidad la sombra era real.

No respondió al toque, solo se mantuvo perpleja mirando la figura moverse y manteniendo quieta su respiración. De pronto desgarrando el silencio su voz lo hizo todo real.

"Kagome…" se oyó por detrás del fino muro. Kagome sobresaltó de nuevo revelando su presencia. "Voy a entrar." Anunció de nuevo la voz mientras deslizaba suavemente la puerta y entraba el taiyoukai, su presencia hizo que Kagome instantáneamente tomara la cobija y se arropara defensivamente con ella. El solo miró alrededor y se sentó a por lo menos 3 metros de ella, cruzando sus piernas y brazos y mirando la vela al lado de la cama.

Ahí se quedaron durante un momento, Kagome no se atrevía a mirarlo. Se sentía traicionada: traicionada por él, por el espíritu de Kaiya y sobre todo por ella misma, por sentirse de esta manera cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Pero más que nada porque no quería dejar de sentirse así, tampoco quería negarlo, pero saber que sería rechazada la obligaba a ocultar aquellos sentimientos.

"Detrás de esa puerta," comenzó Sesshoumaru clamadamente a hablar, Kagome levantó la mirada hacia él sus ojos brillando a la luz de la vela, "está tu libertad, lo único que tienes que hacer es dar un paso afuera de mis limites y serás libre."

"Me… estas liberando?" preguntó la joven asombrada, el taiyoukai no respondió así que ella continuó "Pero que hay de tu deseo de destruir a Naraku?" en vez de responder Sesshoumaru desenredó a Colmillo de Luz de su cintura y con una mano lo extendió hacia ella, Kagome tomó la daga en sus manos y miró confundida a Sesshoumaru.

"No necesito la daga," explicó el youkai mirándola a los ojos "tampoco te necesito para destruir a Naraku." se comenzó a levantar y Kagome lo siguió.

"Entonces me la devuelves y me dices que me marche?" le preguntó rogando en su cabeza que retomara la daga y la hiciera quedarse con él. Sesshoumaru la miró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha apretándola suavemente. Kagome lo miró: sus ojos se habían puesto tristes de la manera más sutil. De alguna manera Kagome entendió que esto le estaba costando mucho a él, y que de alguna manera extraña no deseaba alejarse de ella.

'_Porque estás haciendo esto Sesshoumaru?_' se preguntó la miko en su cabeza. '_Porque? Que sucedió contigo?_'

Kagome sabía que era una decisión definitiva. Que era libre y que debía irse, esa misma noche, su mente le gritaba que agarrase todo lo que pudiese y fuese corriendo a las afueras del territorio del Oeste, lejos de él, y que retomara su misión original en búsqueda del Shikkon no Tama. Tenía que volver con su familia. Tenía que volver con sus amigos. Pero su corazón se desgarraba con el pensamiento de estar lejos de él. Tomando finalmente su decisión y un poco de valor, apretó a Colmillo de Luz en su mano. Al ver esto Sesshoumaru recogió la mano que había dejado reposando en el hombro de la miko y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Sesshoumaru." llamó Kagome. Este se detuvo y se volteó para verla una última vez, pero fue sorprendido cuando la vio desplazarse hacia él y besarlo tiernamente en su mejilla izquierda, él no la detuvo. Por un segundo cerró sus ojos captando cada detalle del beso: su aroma ligeramente dulce, el calor de su respiración, el sonido de su corazón latiendo rápidamente y la suavidad de sus labios contra su piel helada. Tanto o más rápido de lo que había pasado, ella se alejó de él, tomó la daga y abrió la puerta hacia el bosque, la fría brisa soplando la vela y ahora solo la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos.

Al salir Kagome solo miró una vez hacia atrás, y solo para decir "Regresaré." Y con eso se perdió su olor, su calidez y su sombra en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

"Rápido Houshi-sama no podemos perder más tiempo!" apresuró al monje que estaba pidiendo direcciones, InuYasha cayó de un salto a su lado.

"Todo bien InuYasha?" preguntó la taiji mirándolo un poco preocupada por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

"Todo bien," respondió el hanyou "Estoy comenzando a percibir un ligero aroma, creo que es de Sesshoumaru." Un remolino se formó a su lado y se disipó.

"Oi," saludó Kouga oliendo el viento "Ya oliste?" InuYasha solo asintió "No debe estar muy lejos de aquí," mirando a la taiji a los ojos le ordenó "Apresura a tu marido, mujer." Y con eso se volvió un tornado y comenzó a desaparecer con InuYasha hacia delante.

'_Marido?_' se preguntó Sango mirando con el rostro enrojecido al monje seduciendo a una jovencita, cerró su mano en un puño de frustración y lanzó su boomerang que pegó justamente a Miroku en la cabeza '_Que clase de marido le haría algo así a su esposa!_' se preguntó mentalmente mientras arrastraba al monje inconsciente hacia Kirara y Shippou.

* * *

Kagome caminó nunca mirando hacia atrás, el sol ya estaba saliendo por las montañas, los primeros rayos de luz iluminando la copa de los árboles y formando formas desconocidas en su cara. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, la falta de sueño la hacía sentir ganas de recostarse contra un árbol y dejarse llevar por el cansancio, pero su razón sabía que podía congelarse si se permitía tan solo ceder al sueño. Debía encontrar una cabaña, una cueva o algún lugar que la mantuviera al abrigo del frío inminente del invierno. De repente sintió un calor muy similar, algo se acercaba algo familiar "Un fragmento de Shikkon…" susurró mientras corría débilmente hacia la sensación.

"Solo un poco más…" se alentó mientras atravesaba ramas. Podía sentir ya como el calor de la luz del sol la calentaba ligeramente.

De la nada un movimiento de algo rápido. Algo que por causa del cansancio Kagome no pudo distinguir correctamente, algo rojo que de alguna manera parecía familiar.

"InuYasha…" gimió llevando su mano temblorosa a aquello que ahora estaba en frente de ella.

"Kagome!" gritó la voz ensordecedora del hanyou mientras se abalanzaba hacia la muchacha que inmediatamente cerró los ojos al sentir que algo o alguien la sostenía. "Kagome…" susurró InuYasha tocando la cara de la joven en sus brazos no podía creer que ella había vuelto, había atravesado todo el bosque llevando puesto un kimono y unas sandalias. La sacudió un momento y fue recompensado con una mirada a sus ojos profundos y llenos de cariño.

"Kagome… hola." fue lo único que InuYasha pudo decir, al parecer no estaba herida, solo un tanto fría. Dejándola reposar unos segundos en el piso, el tiempo suficiente para arroparla en su haori y comenzó a frotarla para calentarla.

"Gracias." solo sonrió la chica aliviada por haber encontrado a alguien conocido "Hola." le sonrió felizmente, el hanyou finalmente no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarla desesperadamente y eso hizo. Acariciaba sus cabellos rebeldes y cuello, sintiendo su calor pero algo no andaba bien. Se detuvo un momento antes de comentar "Tu aroma… es diferente." Al no encontrar respuesta solo exclamó alejándola un poco para verla a los ojos, celos invadiendo sus venas como un veneno.

"Tienes el olor de Sesshoumaru. Hueles a él. Porque?" Kagome le lanzó una mirada enojada. Que estaba insinuando! InuYasha siguió inspeccionándola lenta y cuidadosamente y oliéndola de todos lados pero no parecía muy contento. "Es increíble casi no queda rastro de tu aroma!" Kagome se sonrojó pero no de pena sino de furia, él en verdad pensaba que ella y Sesshoumaru…

"Uy! Déjame! Osuwari!" gritó la muchacha encontrando su energía y levantándose de un golpe. InuYasha cayó pecho a tierra.

"Como te atreves a pensar que yo! Uy! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Eso es lo primero que tienes que decir! Después de haber sido capturada por ya tres semanas lo único que me preguntas es **ESO**! **OSUWARI**!" Ya por supuesto había captado la atención de los demás acompañantes que había estado siguiendo a InuYasha.

Sango llegó primero con Shippou y Kirara "Kagome!" gritó saltando del neko-youkai y abrazando felizmente a su amiga "Kagome, estábamos tan preocupados, como estas? No te hizo nada espero?" Al instante Shippou saltó sobre el hombro de la muchacha sollozando "Ay Kagoooomeeee!"

"Hola Shippou, ya, ya no llores todo esta bien." pero Kagome estaba pensando en algo más 'Es verdad… le prometí que regresaría… debo decirles.' Miroku caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro "Bienvenida Kagome-sama. Oh veo que recuperó su daga." Kagome miró la daga con tristeza, ahora no podía usarla como excusa puesto que ya la tenía.

"Kagome que te pasa?" preguntó Shippou curiosamente su amiga parecía estar en otro mundo, un mundo lejos de ellos. "No bueno es que, supongo que estoy un poco cansada no dormí en toda la noche." Miroku la miró detenidamente y dijo "Pues estábamos por hacer el desayuno espero nos acompañe." Kagome lo miró y rió "Si no es mucha molestia." Y todos exclamaron con felicidad "Para nada!"

"Gracias por la comida Sango-chan."

"No quieres más?" la taiji la miró preocupada de lo poco que había hablado durante la cena, normalmente hubiese contado cada detalle de su estadía en la mansión del taiyoukai, pero esta vez solo se limitó a explicar básicamente lo que hacía en la mansión nunca realmente revelando algún detalle personal.

"No, gracias… creo que daré un paseo antes de ir a dormir. Gracias por mantener mis cosas limpias." con eso dicho Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Sango la miró desaparecer por los árboles y le dijo solemnemente al monje: "Algo le sucedió a Kagome-chan, Houshi-sama lo ha notado?"

"Es difícil no notar la falta de emoción en una persona tan emotiva como Kagome-sama." respondió Miroku mirando las flamas de la fogata. Algo andaba mal, estaba seguro de aquello pero no parecía haber señales de algún problema: no parecía estar bajo el control de Sesshoumaru y al parecer había conseguido recuperar a Colmillo de Luz.

* * *

Kagome caminó hasta las aguas oscuras del lago al cual había llegado atravesando el bosque. Sorprendentemente no se había sentido asustada ni temerosa de pasar por las potenciales guaridas de los youkais, ni una vez miró detrás de ella para ver si algo o alguien la perseguían. Acaso estaba muy distraída? O acaso era el cansancio del la aventura para salir del territorio del taiyoukai? 'Que preguntas me hago para tratar de olvidarme de él.' Se regañó internamente mientras se sentaba sobre una roca a la orilla del agua, el reflejo de la luna distrayéndola un segundo de lo que había reflexionado. Durante ya varias horas había buscado la manera más sencilla de explicarles a sus amigos como todo había cambiado. Como su vida había dado un giro de 360º y como eso la hacía sentir más feliz y completa que nunca.

A parte del hecho de decirles a sus amigos Kagome también debía reflexionar sobre su futuro.

Acaso iba a dejar sus estudios de un lado para quedarse con el nuevo dueño de su corazón?

'_No por supuesto que no! He trabajado demasiado tiempo, ya este año me voy a graduar y nada ni nadie me va a impedir eso. Así que escapar de mi vida normal para perseguir esta fantasía es inaceptable_.' Decidió de alguna manera deseando que su lado soñador y romántico surgiera de sus profundidades, pero nada podía destruir la lógica de esas palabras, ni tampoco hacerle olvidar lo mucho que había trabajado para llegar a este punto.

Acaso iba a dejar a su familia por estos nuevos sentimientos?

'_Ni siquiera sé lo que él siente por mi… Arriesgarme a lanzar mi corazón por un precipicio que a primera vista no tiene fondo es suicidio… o por lo menos suicidio emocional_.'

Que sucedería con InuYasha?

"InuYasha…" susurró mientras pensaba. Esa iba a ser la decisión más difícil que debía tomar. Lo peor de todo es que mientras más tiempo permanecía pensando en ello más deseaba estar con Sesshoumaru, algo acerca de él la hacía sentir feliz, completa y segura… '_Segura_.' Algo que InuYasha tras varias persecuciones de Kikyou había perdido. Ahora InuYasha no la hacía sentir segura, su corazón nunca sería suyo y sabiendo todo esto había decidido seguir con él. Ahora era momento de seguir adelante, de buscar algo allá afuera.

Miró la luna plateada recordándole de algo que había dejado atrás y que extrañaba profundamente. 'En _la mañana… me iré a Tokio, debo hacer algunas cosas antes de regresar…_' comenzó a planificar en su mente pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de pasos aproximándose. Al voltearse un poco notó el haori rojo de InuYasha. Lo miró caminar hacia ella y sentarse al lado de su piedra en su usual postura.

"No puedes dormir?" preguntó sin quitar la vista de la luna encima de ellos. Ella simplemente negó con un pequeño sonido pero no dijo nada más, esto incitó a InuYasha.

"Que te sucede Kagome. Algo anda mal y lo puedo presentir." Comentó tratando de sonar lo menos interesado posible, pero el hecho de que estuviese viéndola de vez en cuando lo delató totalmente.

"InuYasha, que sentiste cuando me fui?" preguntó la muchacha olvidando por completo la pregunta anterior del hanyou.

"Que… quieres decir? Que como me sentí?" dudó InuYasha mirando el piso, recordando su sufrimiento por todo lo que había pasado.

"Si, como te sentiste?" se volteó completamente hacia él y le tomó la mano, sus sentimientos por el seguían en conflicto con lo nuevo que su corazón sentía por Sesshoumaru, y esta era la única manera de saber si un futuro entre ellos dos era posible. "Te sentiste triste? Enojado? Acaso sentiste algo en lo más mínimo?" insistió Kagome cuando vio que InuYasha no respondía.

"De que **rayos** estas hablando Kagome!" le arrebató sus manos volteando su mirada "Todos estábamos preocupados. Supongo que en algún momento sentí que me habías traicionado. Kagome no vuelves a hacer tal estupidez."

'_Eso es todo._' se declaró Kagome guardando sus manos en su kimono y mirando la luna brillar en el cielo. Concentrando todo su valor levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y dijo en voz alta "Voy a regresar con él InuYasha." InuYasha no pudo evitar el gritó de sorpresa que salió de su boca.

"DE QUE DIANTRE ESTAS HABLANDO MUJER! COMO QUE VOLVER CON **EL**!" le gritó el hanyou levantándose de su lugar y cerrando su puño con rabia.

Kagome se levantó de un golpe y le gritó respondiendo "Y QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA? QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ ESPERANDO POR TI? ESPERANDO QUE TOMES TU DECISION? SABER SI VAS EN LA BUSQUEDA DE KIKYOU!"

"QUE TIENE QUE VER KIKYOU CON SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU HA TRATADO DE MATARNOS A TODOS!"

"PUES KIKYOU TAMBIEN LO HA INTENTADO INUYASHA! Kikyou también lo ha intentado. Y cada vez que lo hace yo debo callar mis sentimientos y sufrir, esperando que dentro de ti algo decida que soy la que amas InuYasha!" ya lágrimas de rabia y tristeza caían de sus mejillas enrojecidas

"Lamento mucho no poder hacer nada al respecto! Lamento no poder hacer que me ames! Lamento que no soy inmortal como Kikyou y que no pueda vivir tantos años como tú InuYasha… pero…. Soy humana InuYasha, ya han pasado 4 años desde que todo esto empezó…" se tapó la boca con sus manos temblorosas.

"Kagome… yo…" susurró InuYasha tratando de tocarla.

"Aléjate," advirtió la muchacha dando un paso hacia atrás "He descubierto algo que no había sentido desde la primera vez que te tomé de la mano InuYasha. Es por eso que quiero volver…"

"Con **EL**! Estas decidiendo ir a su palacio de nuevo?"

"Si, con él."

"Enloqueciste. Estas bajo un encantamiento. Kagome no puedes…"

"Decidir? Oh no InuYasha, yo **si** puedo decidir. El único que no ha podido decidir en todos estos años ha sido tú! Durante años me haz dejado esperando por una respuesta que nunca tendré, porque mientras tú no decidas continuar con tu vida y olvidar tu pasado no llegarás a amarme!" se levantó lista para caminar hacia el campamento.

"Que haces Kagome? No hagas esto!" exclamó InuYasha tomándola de la muñeca y deteniéndola.

"Estoy haciendo lo que tú no puedes InuYasha. Tu miedo de ser herido de nuevo te impide ver hacia delante, y al mismo tiempo hieres a las personas que te aman. Me hieres. Me heriste, durante demasiado tiempo InuYasha…" el agarre de InuYasha sobre la muñeca de Kagome se debilitó lo suficiente como para que ella retomara control sobre su mano.

"No te haré sufrir en este triangulo amoroso. Ya tomé mi decisión." se acercó hacia él y le besó la mejilla tiernamente "Hasta pronto, mi primer amor."

Y con eso desapareció en el bosque oscuro, sus planes adelantados, decidió tomar sus pertenencias y dirigirse hacia el pozo del tiempo en donde tomó un respiro profundo y se dejó caer, en lo más profundo del pozo.


	11. Ella no dijo adiós

N/A: Lamento el retrazo pero es que tengo que pasar un examen, llamado BAC, que determinará si me graduó o no de bachillerato dentro de 2 semanas y me muero de nervios! Así que se podrán imaginar que ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Gracias por los 100 reviews! Disfrútenlo!

**WP**

* * *

**Origen Desconocido**

**Capítulo 11**: Ella no dijo adiós

Mamá ha estado muy triste últimamente, y la entiendo: Kagome no ha regresado del otro mundo, lleva un mes sin ni siquiera dar una señal de que se encuentra bien. Yo también estoy preocupado, he tratado de todo pero nada funciona, no puedo ir a buscarla e Inu-onii-san no ha venido de visita. No sabemos nada.

Souta miró desde la ventana de su hermana hacia la pequeña casa donde el pozo y único puente con el otro mundo reposaba en un oscuro silencio. El pensamiento de no volver a ver a su fastidiosa hermana al comienzo parecía placentero, hasta había comenzado a planificar lo que haría con la habitación de su desaparecida hermana, pero por supuesto ese sentimiento no duró mucho. Y ahora lo único que quería hacer era volver a escuchar las quejas y los sermones de su hermana. Sintió un peso en su pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear a causa de las lágrimas que habían comenzando a formarse en sus ojos.

"Kagome…" murmuró volteándose hacia la cama, recordando las muchas veces que había venido a su habitación cuando tenía una pesadilla. Kagome se despertaba tranquilamente al oír sus llantos silenciosos en la alfombra y le dejaba acostarse en su cama hasta que se calmara y retomara el sueño.

De repente, Souta se estremeció al oír un grito proviniendo del patio, instantáneamente se asomó y vio una figura familiar abrir la puerta corrediza de la casa del pozo. Se frotó los ojos, solo por si acaso. Pero la voz lo hizo real.

"Que asco! Como han descuidado el pozo esta lleno de polvo." se quejó Kagome mientras sacudía el polvo de su kimono." Miró alrededor y aspiró profundamente el olor de la comida casera, de los cerezos floreciendo y de la polución que hasta había llegado a extrañar mientras estaba en la era Feudal.

"ONEE-SAN!" gritó Souta desde la ventana casi cayendo. Kagome lo miró y lo saludó feliz de ver a su hermanito "Oi Souta no te vayas a caer me oíste!" exclamó preocupada, Souta solo pudo sonreír y asentar con la cabeza porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba corriendo por las escaleras y anunciando a toda la casa que Kagome estaba de vuelta. Rápidamente la pequeña familia, Buyo incluido claro está, salió al patio y se abalanzaron sobre la exhausta estudiante. La madre por supuesto fue la primera en abrazarla hasta sofocarla seguida de cerca de un abuelo llorando y alrededor un hermanito saltando de felicidad. Toda esta conmoción creo una duda en Kagome, como iba a decirles que quería regresar al Sengoku y, muy posiblemente, quedarse por mucho mas tiempo? Como iba a explicar la extraña atracción que sentía hacia el hermano mayor de InuYasha? Muchas cosas tenía que ser aclaradas, y que mejor lugar y momento para una larga charla que una cena en casa?

Kagome se sentó en su puesto de costumbre, ahora tenía puesto unos jeans y una camisa de tiras roja y sus músculos se había relajados gracias al baño caliente que había tomado en su tina.

"Entonces…" comenzó el abuelo mirando fijamente a Kagome "Porque tardaste tanto Kagome? Estábamos muy preocupados, sin mencionar que la secundaria no ha dejado de llamar queriendo una explicación por tu larga ausencia." La madre de Kagome la miró con enojo en sus ojos, por primera vez en su vida Kagome tuvo miedo de lo que fuese a suceder.

Souta tomó un poco de su bebida antes de exclamar "Acaso sucedió algo con Inu-onii-san?" Kagome lo miró un momento seriamente, no era el momento de hablar acerca de InuYasha y menos cuando ella estaba pensando en la mejor manera de presentar al nuevo youkai en su vida. '_Porque no pude enamorarme de un muchacho normal, que de preferencia viva en MI época?_' pensó con exasperación, habían cosas de ella misma que no podía entender.

Kagome suspiró "Lo siento mucho, minna… Muchas cosas sucedieron mientras estuve allá, una cosa llevó a la otra y sin darme cuenta un mes había pasado." La madre se acercó a la mesa con un bol llenó de arroz y se sentó en su silla cerrando los ojos y tomando la cuchara para servir.

"Pues que bueno que hice mucha comida porque ahora nos puedes contar todo lo que sucedió." Comentó la sabia mujer llenado los platos de arroz, Souta miró hacia su madre extrañado y también asustado. Kagome miró la gran cantidad de arroz que le sirvió su mamá y no pudo impedir el suspiro que escapó de sus labios. Tal vez podía resumir todo lo que había pasado rápidamente.

Tomando un bocado de su arroz y un trago de su bebida, Kagome respiró profundamente y comenzó a narrar "Primero recibí esta daga de un herrero legendario," puso a Colmillo de Luz en la mesa para la inspección de todos, en especial del abuelo que comenzó a hacer pequeños "oh" y "ah"s.

"Al parecer fui elegida por el difunto InuTashou para utilizarla. Luego fui secuestrada por el hermano mayor de InuYasha, un youkai puro llamado Sesshoumaru." A la mención de InuYasha, Souta se acercó a su hermana tratando de imaginar la apariencia del hermano del hanyou. La madre solo la miró pero al darse cuenta de la simplicidad del relato no hizo ningún comentario sobre el secuestro.

"Fui nombrada sirvienta en el palacio de Sesshoumaru, esperando que él decidiera lo que iba a hacer conmigo, puesto que la daga ya estaba en su poder. Y finalmente hace dos días me dejó en libertad."

"Espera un segundo Kagome." interrumpió la madre mientras se levantaba a buscar el resto de la comida "No es que te había secuestrado? Me parece absurdo que te secuestrado y que te dejara en libertad simplemente." En ese instante, recordando los eventos de esa específica noche Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a su plato.

"No fue tan simple…" comenzó a explicar la muchacha "Pero el hecho es que ahora estoy aquí…"

"Y que piensas quedarte no es así?" prosiguió Souta tratando de completar la frase de su hermana, pero esta bajó de nuevo la mirada, un silencio se formó en el ambiente familiar hasta que el abuelo lo rompió.

"Estas pensando en volver al palacio?"

"No lo sé."

"Souta ya terminaste no es cierto?" preguntó la madre mirando a su hijo, Souta sobresaltó, había esperado la respuesta de su hermana. Nerviosamente miró su plato vacío y asentó levemente con la cabeza.

"Entonces ve a hacer tu tarea, por favor, necesito hablar con Kagome a solas." explicó la madre mientras miraba a Kagome con una mirada penetrante.

"Pero que hay de jii-san!" exclamó furiosamente Souta mientras se levantaba.

"Bueno lógicamente…" el abuelo cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos para más efecto.

"El también tendrá que ir a ocuparse mientras hablo con tu hermana." interrumpió de nuevo la madre retirando los platos de ambos, Souta y el abuelo.

"Como? Satsuki yo quiero ser parte de esta…" replicó el viejo mientras miraba preocupadamente a Kagome y luego a su madre.

"Es una conversación de mujer a mujer, por supuesto tu abuelo entiende la importancia de eso, verdad papá?" finalizó la madre mientras ponía los platos en el lavabo. El abuelo solo pudo mirarla con cierta tristeza mientras se levantaba de su silla, Souta lo tomó del brazo agitadamente llevándolo hacia su habitación para ayudarle con su tarea de historia del Japón. Cuando las voces y las pisadas de los dos hombres desaparecieron, Satsuki dejó el lavabo y se sentó nuevamente en su puesto mirando solemnemente a su hija.

"Kagome, quien es Sesshoumaru?" preguntó la mujer tomando su taza de té en sus manos.

Kagome la miró sospechosamente y respondió "Es el hermano mayor de InuYasha, él que me secuestró." La madre dejó la taza a un lado y en vez tomó las manos frías de Kagome y la miró seriamente a los ojos.

"Quise decir: Quien es él para ti?…" Kagome se sorprendió y cambió su mirada evitando los ojos de su madre "Kagome, ya eres toda una mujer, sé que ya los consejos de tu vieja madre no tienen mucho valor a esta edad. Pero te quiero decir que hagas lo que hagas piensa en las consecuencias: las buenas y las malas. No seas impulsiva, Kagome." La cara de Kagome se volvió triste, de alguna manera había esperado que su madre entendiese, que aceptase su decisión. Después de todo ella también decidió vivir en Tokio a causa de su padre.

"Si, mamá." afirmó Kagome sin sentimiento, pero la mano suave y cálida de su madre en su mejilla la hizo subir la mirada.

"Y hagas lo que hagas, tú sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré hija mía." La miko no pudo retener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro y mientras le agradecía a su madre y le apretaba suavemente la mano esta retomó "Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Kagome. Aquí, allá, en donde sea."

"Gracias, mamá." Agradeció Kagome mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su madre, esta respondió a la caricia y anunció "Vamos, déjame ayudarte a empacar tu ropa y algo de comida." Kagome la abrazó nuevamente sollozando silenciosamente.

Ella había entendido, y no la quería retener, sabía que no podía aunque quisiera y al parecer este era su destino, su destino era vivir en esa época, luchar, salvar y cambiar vidas. Ese es el propósito de su existencia en este mundo, y nadie ni nada podía cambiarlo, ni siquiera ella misma.

* * *

Sesshoumaru inhaló el aroma mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Kagome se había ido y no podía entender porque pero se sentía inquieto y preocupado. Esta era ya la tercera vez en todo el día que se dirigía a la habitación, el leve y dulce aroma no había desaparecido. Parecía como si ella misma hubiese impregnado el futón y los muros con su calidez y dulzura. Deambuló durante unos segundos por la entrada, su mente analizando, pensando y buscando, reviviendo esa última noche en que la tuvo en su presencia, en que la acarició tiernamente y en la cual había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo. Ya era evidente para él que no podía negar la existencia de un alma en Colmillo Sagrado, ni el hecho de que ese mismo espíritu había poseído su cuerpo y dictado cada acción… o más o menos.

El desesperó volvió a tomar forma y esta vez fue un puño que golpeó el muro del pasillo.

'_Como pude perder el control?_' se preguntó enojado con su cuerpo, con esta sensación: como si un agujero había sido cavado en su pecho. Su mente se nubló de nuevo con el perfume emanando de la habitación y sus piernas cedieron, haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas con sus manos a sus lados y la cabeza hacia abajo, su pelo plateado cayendo en frente de sus ojos dorados llenos de tristeza.

**Ella**.

Ella le hacía perder fuerzas, y ahora se encontraba hundido en una fosa de tristeza y agonía, su calor ya no era real, solo una vaga ilusión. Seguro el olor no era real, solo un recuerdo que su mente reproducía una y otra vez, torturándolo.

Ella se había ido.

"Kagome…" suspiró en el silencio del oscuro corredor. Pero su mente jugó de nuevo con su débil corazón y la voz de la mujer asechó sus pensamientos una vez más, una de tantas otras.

"_Regresaré."_ Sus labios habían pronunciado. Y con esas palabras un rayo de esperanza brillaba en su corazón. Una vez, hace algún tiempo, su corazón no era más que una estatua, una caja dura y hueca, pero al pasar del tiempo se había transformado en algo suave, en algo cálido que latía alocadamente al tocarla y que dolía enormemente al dejarla ir.

Ambas sensaciones: dolor y felicidad, se turnaban la posesión de su inexperimentado corazón, y cada una era infundida con el pensamiento de ella, de Kagome, de la miko, la ningen, la mujer, la belleza. De un salto al otro, repetidamente.

De repente su visión se nubló de nuevo. '_Otra visión?_' se preguntó mirando a su alrededor: lo único que podía distinguir era un bosque oscuro, él se encontraba en el medio de dos caminos uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda ambos parecían idénticos pero algo los distinguía. Al involucrarse más en la visión, sintió un dolor agudo en el lado de su estómago y al tocarlo podía sentir una herida y sangre, mucha sangre. Sus labios murmuraban algo. Un nombre.

"**Kaiya**…" una mujer. E inexplicablemente un profundo miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, enviándolo directamente al piso mientras se lamentaba y hundía su mano en la gran herida.

_No. Debo volver. Debo ir. No moriré. No ahora._

Pensó frenéticamente olvidándose a si mismo.

"No puedo…!" sollozó llevando su cabeza contra la tierras húmeda, su cabello manchando con su propia sangre. Que estaba sucediendo? Que había sucedido? Acaso había cometido el mismo error?

_Kagome._ No podía ser.

Y de su mano temblorosa calló una daga, una daga negra con pétalos rojos en el mango, una daga que Sesshoumaru reconoció. La daga que él había buscado, que encontró al encontrarla a ella. Y al mirar detenidamente encima en el más pequeño borde se deletreaban unas letras que juntas creaban un nombre.

"Kaiya." Leyó Sesshoumaru aterrorizado.

El ya no era Kyujo, ahora él era un espectador mirando como una escena trágica se presentaba en frente suyo. Ahora podía ver como su antepasado agarraba la daga fieramente y la desenvainaba, el brillo del metal idéntico al que tenía la daga actualmente. Su cara estaba llena de cortes y moretones empapados por lágrimas que fluían como ríos por sus golpeadas mejillas. Su ropa no era más que un harapo destrozado y varios cortes sangraban en sus piernas y brazos.

Finalmente con decisión pero debilidad, Kyujo tomó la daga con sus manos temblorosas, su cuerpo se movía en vacilación, la sangre no parecía dejar de manar de la herida en su vientre. Sonrió tristemente y susurró casi mudamente.

"No cometeré el mismo error." Y hundió el filo en su pecho, sonriendo y llamando por última vez a la dueña de la daga.

En ese instante el bosque desapareció y Sesshoumaru se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo del palacio, una mano en su frente, su mente se revolvía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Y finalmente entendió. Había sido una promesa, algo que dejó pendiente en el momento en que la daga atravesó su corazón. Y hacía 4 días la misma escena se presentó, pero esta vez Sesshoumaru sabía lo que debía hacer, y de ninguna manera iba a cometer el mismo error.

Lentamente el taiyoukai se incorporó y miró al interior de la habitación, pero esta vez no sintió dolor ni tristeza, y esta vez las palabras de Kagome…

"_Regresaré."_

… lo hicieron sonreír. Porque ella no dijo adiós.


	12. Un respiro

**Origen Desconocido  
**  
Capítulo 12: Un respiro

'_Libros. Libros. Libros. Títulos. Resúmenes. Letras. Palabras. Pero nada acerca de mí, de mi vida pasada. He buscado en todas partes y todavía nada, algunos datos de la época pero por supuesto los manuales históricos no me sirven de nada porque todos niegan la existencia de los youkais y de su época de reino en Japón._'

Kagome mira a su lado en su pequeña mesa de noche junto a su cama. Las dos de la mañana exactas. '_Y yo no tengo sueño…_' se queja mentalmente golpeando su cabeza contra su escritorio o por lo menos lo poco que no se encuentra cubierto de libros y manuales de estudio. Kagome había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana estudiando para sus clases y por supuesto haciendo investigación: los rumores de pueblo en pueblo no la podían ayudar a entender las visiones de la vida pasada de Colmillo de Luz.

Kagome levanta la mirada y ve la laptop que su madre le había regalado hacía unos meses en el piso junto a la papelera. Sería poco decir que a Kagome no le agradan las calculadoras y las computadoras, para ella eran un estorbo que solo servían a interferir en los estudios, atontar a los estudiantes y también la fuente de entretenimiento de muchos pervertidos. Pero sus fieles libros no estaban sirviendo de mucho para recaudar información.

'_Supongo que no hará daño que busque en Internet un rato._' pensó rindiéndose al poder de la tecnología. Tan solo le tomó unos 15 minutos para que apareciera en una página una enciclopedia de mitos y leyendas del Sengoku Jidei.

"Que? No puede ser!" y sí lo era una página acerca de las almas perdidas y su empleo en la confección de armas. '_Houjo-kun tenía razón se puede encontrar de todo en la Internet._' Un clic por aquí, otro por allá y nuestra querida miko había encontrado más información de la necesaria. Kagome se levantó y se cambió rápidamente, debía informarle de esto a InuYasha y a Sesshoumaru lo más pronto posible. Bajó las escaleras de su casa lo más cautelosamente posible y se detuvo momentáneamente en la cocina para tomar algunas sopas instantáneas que sin lugar a duda sus amigos del pasado agradecerían. En un instante la miko estaba saltando en el pozo y cruzando al pasado.

"Buenas noches?" preguntó llegando a la choza de Kaede. La anciana que parecía estar leyendo unos pergaminos bastante viejos le dio la bienvenida.

"Kagome-chan, que sorpresa no te esperaba, pasa adelante, siéntate." La mujer mayor cedió un puesto y se dispuso a servirle un poco de té y a poner de un lado los pergaminos que estaba leyendo. "Dime que te ha hecho venir hasta acá a estas horas?"

"Anciana Kaede me he enterado de una información muy importante acerca de las espadas y las almas que están encerradas en ellas. Necesito encontrar a Inuyasha!" la muchacha no parecía estar dispuesta a explicar todo con lujo de detalles. Su mirada reflejaba angustia y una preocupación que rara vez cruzaba sus ojos azulados y alegres. La anciana frunzo el ceño he inclinó la cabeza.

"InuYasha desapareció poco después de que te fuiste Kagome." declaró la vieja con tristeza.

"Desapareció? Pero a donde se fue? Y los demás?" preguntó Kagome con la mirada llena de incertidumbre. La mujer le explicó que se encontraban en una cabaña al norte del pueblo y que han decidido esperar el regreso de InuYasha antes de ir en la búsqueda de más fragmentos de Shikkon. Kagome se levantó de un golpe y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que hablar con sus amigos y encontrar a InuYasha lo más pronto posible.

"Kagome," la detuvo la palabra de la anciana "debes tener mucho cuidado. Los espíritus, esas visiones… no son…"

"Naturales. Lo sé. No es normal que las almas de nuestras espadas reaccionen de tal manera. El alma de una espada debería simplemente otorgar a su portador poder más allá del que tiene una espada ordinaria. Lo sé muy bien anciana Kaede…" explicó Kagome con la voz entrecortada, un nudo de angustia en su garganta.

"Por eso… debo encontrar a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru de una vez y descifrar el misterio de esos pasados!" y con eso salió de la choza y corrió hasta la cabaña en donde Shippou, Miroku y Sango reposaban.

Si ella no era capaz de encontrar sola a Inuyasha entonces ellos seguramente podrían ayudarla mientras que ella volvía con Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Rin caminaba por los pasillos atontada por el sueño, lágrimas en los ojos y una almohada apretada contra su pequeño pecho, caminó hacia la habitación de Sesshoumaru y se detuvo, abriendo con la poca fuerza de sus manos la enorme puerta. Sacó su cabeza por la apertura y miró alrededor, notó que la habitación estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea y decidió aventurarse. 

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?" preguntó un poco espantada por las sombras que el fuego creaba a su alrededor, justo como en las historias de terror que Jaken le contaba para asustarla por las noches. Finalmente reconoció el cabello aluminio de su protector cayendo desde la gran silla en frente del fuego y se apresuró hacia él, alejándose de los monstruos de la noche.

"Rin es muy tarde. Que haces despierta?" preguntó el taiyoukai levantándose de su asiento y posando el libro que leía en el brazo del sillón. La niña con ojos aguados lo miró y corrió momentáneamente hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Tuve un sueño muy feo!" exclamó Rin hundiendo su rostro en el yukata de Sesshoumaru. Su cuerpo temblaba y se podía escuchar como respiraba tras pequeño sollozos. El lord se arrodilló y con su cola la arropó y la llevó cerca del fuego.

"Con que una pesadilla," respiró Sesshoumaru sentándose y sentando a la niña sobre sus piernas. Si había algo que Sesshoumaru detestaba es ver a Rin asustada. Era algo tan extraño, esa niña no se había asustado cuando él le había gruñido y hubiese podido matarla, pero al parecer un simple sueño creaba otra reacción en la pequeña.

"Rin soñó algo terrible. Rin soñó que Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin se detuvo un momento y se puso a llorar silenciosamente sobre el pelaje de su protector, "Que… Sesshoumaru-sama… se moría." Finalmente sacó entre lágrimas y respiros, se enterró más en el calor.

"No voy a morir."

Rin levantó su cara empapada en lágrimas para mirar los ojos dorados que la protegían.

"No lo haré." Volvió a decir el taiyoukai con una voz ligera y cálida diferente a la de siempre.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama… ha cambiado._' Notó Rin mientras recibía el abrazo de Sesshoumaru. Su amo y guardián había estado muy callado últimamente, siempre encerrado en su estudio ocupado. Casi nunca cenaba con ella. Pero algo, en cada instante que podía compartir con él, la llenaba de una calidez y un cariño del que carecía el lord.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba mirando el cielo en la copa de un árbol. Había pasado una semana desde que Kagome se había marchado a su época y el hanyou se sentía más y más frustrado y enojado. '_Kagome…_' pensó mirando al cielo. Que había pasado? Cómo había sucedido? No lo podía entender. No podía creer que después de tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos ella se había… 

"Kuzo!" golpeó una rama lo que sacudió todo el árbol y despertó a las criaturas habitándolo. Porque esto estaba pasando? '_Todo comenzó por culpa de esa daga, la daga que mi padre creó para Kagome…_' Y sin embargo todo era un misterio, el propósito de la daga, las visiones y las vidas pasadas. Todo era tan confuso. InuYasha miró la espada en su mano y la apretó '_En mis manos tengo el alma de un guerrero, Eikan. Un alma que reacciona cuando quiere y a lo que quiere. Que despierta.'_

'_Despierta._' pensó mirando fijamente el arma. De la nada un destello lo cegó una luz proveniente de la espada y en un instante otra visión. Pero esta era diferente a las anteriores. Un hombre, no, un youkai parado en frente de él. La mirada fija, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y una armadura imponente manchada de sangre. Cabello negro y largo, ojos profundos y peligrosos sin mencionar la os en sus mano levantada sobre su hombro lista para usarla.

"Qui- quien eres?" preguntó InuYasha tomando un vistazo a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro lo único iluminado eran ellos dos.

"Tú eres Inuyasha," comentó la figura inspeccionando al hanyou, "yo soy Eikan, el alma de Colmillo de Acero." confesó mientras pasaba su mano por su cabellera oscura como la noche, sus ojos rojos brillaban con una confianza extrema que solo se reflejaba en su piel cicatrizada por luchas ganadas victoriosas. Eikan sonrió descaradamente mostrando algunos colmillos afilados y dejó posar su gigantesca os en el suelo.

"Con que tú eres el alma encerrada en mi espada," susurró Inuyasha preparado para lo que fuera. Los contactos con los espíritus no siempre eran placenteros sobre todo un alma encerrada por toda la eternidad en un arma. "Me puedes explicar a que se debe esta aparición?"

"Solo quería verte cara a cara y tener una conversación de hombre a hombre." se burló Eikan con su sonrisa confiada pintada en su rostro. InuYasha se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente, un olor familiar viniéndole a los sentidos.

"Ha! Pues si vas a decir algo que sea rápido tengo cosas que hacer!" vociferó el hanyou irritado.

"Con que ya pudiste oler a esa mujer no es verdad? Harías bien en separarte de ella sabes?"

"De que estás hablando!"

"Vamos Inuyasha, soy tu espada, acaso crees que no sé nada acerca de tu tragedia? Acerca de Kikyou?" Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante su enojo visible. "Kikyou está cerca, la puedo sentir. Inuyasha esa mujer solo te traerá grandes penas si la sigues."

"Cierra la boca, tú solo eres una espada. Que puedes saber tú de eso?"

"De que hablas? Acaso estas hablando del amor?" Inuyasha se detuvo un momento y lo miró con rabia lo cual hizo sonreír al guerrero muerto "Tú y yo somos iguales. Morimos porque no supimos amar, porque no supimos apreciar lo que teníamos. Ahora… **mírate**! Estas solo, enfurecido, triste. Por las palabras que **ella** dijo!" acusó el alma con ojos frívolos.

"Ya es suficiente!" Inuyasha sacó sus garras y se abalanzó sobre la imagen pero naturalmente la atravesó. "Imbécil! Soy un alma, algo divino que tus ridículas manos no pueden tocar! Eres patético, cumplirás mi destino y morirás en vano, sin haber amado y sin ser amado!"

"Calla!" Inuyasha volvió al ataque y toco lo que tocó fue aire.

"Lo dejarás no es así? Irás tras ese muerto viviente y te dejarás llevar al infierno no es cierto? No harás nada al respecto! Ella… te quiere, todavía. Yo lo sé." De repente el ambiente violento se volvió triste, Inuyasha miró los ojos entristecidos de Eikan, la confianza había desaparecido y era remplazada por una inmensa tristeza. "Kaiya… ella me quería todavía antes de morir. Ella me quería. Me quería. Me quería…" el guerrero se desplomó sobre el suelo con las manos en puño golpeando el suelo. Inuyasha retrocedió y lo miró viéndose reflejado en él.

"Inuyasha…" murmuró el alma con la voz entrecortada "Búscala. Encuéntrala. No hagas lo que yo. Te lo pido!" el tono confiado y los ojos penetrantes habían cambiado en algo que Inuyasha no había percibido: miedo. Mucho miedo. '_Como alguien tan fuerte, un guerrero legendario, puede mostrar tanto miedo y tanta desesperación?_' se preguntó InuYasha confundido. Pero de alguna manera extraña, en lo más profundo de si, el hanyou sabía… sabía lo que se sentía estar solo, sin esa persona especial, y sobre todo sabía como se sentía el perder a alguien preciado a causa de su testarudez e insensibilidad. En todo esto y mucho más, Eikan era parecido a InuYasha, demasiado parecido. Finalmente resignándose a sus sentimientos InuYasha puso una mano amigable sobre el hombro de su antepasado, no importaba si era un alma, algo que no podía tocar o sentir.

Se inclinó y dijo en un respiro "Lo haré." Y en ese instante sintió el calor de la piel de Eikan bajo su mano y un destello, regresándolo al árbol en donde estaba descansando hacia algunos momentos.

"Inuyasha." Escuchó una voz al pie del árbol. Y sin tener que bajar la mirada ya sabía que era Kikyou, y sin tener que verla a los ojos, y sin tener que sentir incertidumbre, miedo o dejarse apoderar por sentimientos pasados, sabía que tenía que decirle.

"Kikyou…" comenzó bajando del árbol y viendo esos ojos oscuros y fríos, esos labios glaciales y esa piel como la nieve. "Hay que… ver hacia el futuro, Kikyou."

Por un instante la cara estoica de la sacerdotisa tomo un tono rojizo, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Por mas que quisiera destruirlo, su corazón, bajo ese pecho echo de arcilla y restos humanos, latía únicamente por el. Por él y solo para él. "Que estas diciendo Inuyasha?" preguntó bajando la mirada a sus sandalias, un gesto tan femenino que sintió vergüenza de solo saber que lo estaba reproduciendo.

Inuyasha, de repente extendió sus brazos y la arropó en un abrazo. Pero este abrazo no expresaba el calor que siempre lo hacía, la pasión y el cariño que siempre se podía sentir en el aire que los rodeaba durante una sola mirada.

El aire era frío.

Sus manos heladas en su espalda, su respiración casi inexistente.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su sillón, ya iba a amanecer. Rin seguía durmiendo en su sofá y el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido, un aire frió hacía temblar las puertas de papel de arroz y uno podía oler el roció de la noche y oír los insectos callar esperando el momento en que el rey del cielo se levanta.

* * *

'_Madre una vez me contó… que cuando el sol retoma su puesto en el horizonte, uno puede sentir al mundo respirar. Recuerdo el miedo de no poder despertar, de no volver a ver el sol en lo alto del cielo._' El mundo toma un respiro profundo, aliviado. El taiyoukai se dispuso a esperar ese momento, sus miedos de infancia no parecían tan ridículos. Morir en sueño debe ser la peor forma de morir, es cierto que no hay dolor ni sufrimiento. Pero como pudiera alguien querer morir sin tener un último vistazo al mundo que lo rodea, a aquellos que lo rodean? Morir en sueño o morir en vida? 

Ya se podía oír al viento aplaudir al sol.

El cielo perdía poco a poco su sombra.

Y ahí, enfrente de él, los árboles levantaban sus brazos al horizonte.

Ahí el sol, un punto brillante, una pizca de calor atravesó la línea que divide la tierra y el cielo.

Y ahí… una persona caminando, surgiendo de la oscuridad de la tierra hacia el cielo. Su cabello volaba en los aplausos del viento, y sus ojos parecían ardiendo bajo ese pedazo de luz.

Un respiro de alivio, profundo, lleno del frío de la noche y el sabor del día.

Sesshoumaru respiró, dándose cuenta del miedo, del miedo de haber muerto durante esa noche y no poder haber visto esto, haberla visto a ella. Surgiendo de la oscuridad con su sonrisa más brillante que el sol, llevándose el miedo de la oscuridad, de la noche triste y solitaria y trayendo vida, y calor al mundo.

Como alguien sería capaz de añorar una muerte en sueño? Una muerte, sin ella.

'_Sesshoumaru…_' se detuvo mirándolo ahí, su rostro lleno de asombro y con un brillo infantil en sus ojos. "Es temprano mi lord, que esta haciendo despierto a estas horas?" preguntó acercándose más hacia la casa, la voz dulce y una sonrisa.

'_Viendo el primer respiro del día_.' pensó pero no dijo, solo se contentó con mirarla durante un momento antes de sonreír imperceptiblemente "Podría preguntarte lo mismo, onna."

"Podrías…" respondió Kagome quitándose sus zapatos y subiendo al piso de madera pulida perfectamente, "Lo harás?" preguntó la muchacha divertida por el extraño encuentro.

"No."

"Bien."

Respiro profundo. Mirada perpleja.

"Es necesario hablar." Ella anunció.

Mirada profunda. Asentó.

"Supongo que no eres de los que hablan mucho en la mañana, yo tampoco lo soy. Si mi señor me lo permite, lo invito a tomar el te en la terraza." Se ruboriza pero lo oculta volteándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Y todo parecía volver a como era antes, si es que antes existió en algún momento.


	13. Transferencia y tragedia

**Origen Desconocido  
**  
Capítulo 13: Transferencia y tragedia

"Que estas diciendo Inuyasha?" repitió mirándolo a los ojos con confusión.

"Kikyou, tuvimos nuestra oportunidad de ser felices, y la desperdiciamos" dijo el hanyou ocultando sus ojos dorados tras su cabello plateado, la miko se alejó de su abrazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Enojada, mantuvo su mano sobre su arco.

"Es eso de lo que quieres hablar Inuyasha? De lo que perdimos? Me parece bien." El sarcasmo y vehemencia en la voz de Kikyou perturbaron a Inuyasha. El hanyou se volteó en el sentido contrario de la miko y dijo lentamente casi tratando de comprobar que las palabras en verdad eran de él y no de alguien más "Yo la quiero a ella, Kikyou."

Apretó más la mano, sintiendo sus uñas casi indagar la madera vieja.

"Me haz olvidado Inuyasha?" preguntó casi en un susurro, pero Inuyasha la escuchó y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda dolorosamente, y luego la duda. '_Olvidarla?_' Se volteó y vio el mismo rostro del cual había soñado durante siglos, el mismo rostro que lo mató por amor, por odio y por un millón de razones más. Ese rostro por más simple, frágil y hermoso, era el rostro de la mujer que lo enseñó a vivir y que lo salvó de convertirse en una bestia sanguinaria.

"Yo nunca sería capaz de olvidarte Kikyou, lo sabes bien. Por más que lo intente, sé que los sentimientos que tengo por Kagome existen gracias a los sentimientos que tú me enseñaste." Reveló Inuyasha sintiendo como cada palabra se libraba de duda y angustia, de miedo y tristeza. Siempre había sentido que le debía esa duda y esa tristeza a Kikyou. Que le debía este corazón y que debía pertenecer a ella nada más. Pero… '_Kagome me mostró al igual que Kikyou el poder de estos sentimientos, me los mostró sin duda y sin miedo. Plenamente._'

"Kikyou, sabes que lo nuestro nunca podrá volver! Aunque tú estés aquí, en frente de mi. Aunque te abrace o te bese no cambiará nada…" la tomó de los brazos fuertemente haciendo que se le cayera el arco que sostenía tan ferozmente. "Tú… deberías estar muerta… Kikyou…"

"Eso es lo que deseas?"

"Si."

"Entonces… podrías…"

Silencio, una ráfaga de viento se elevó levantando las hojas muertas y creando remolinos de viento a su alrededor. El baile de las hojas. Un musical, los animales hablan, gritan, gruñen, dicen y susurran cosas acerca de ellos. Todo se vuelve oscuro, más de lo que ya está, y solo el brillo de la luna sobre su pálida piel resalta entre los árboles. Inuyasha se acerca a ella, ella no se mueve, sigue mirándolo con la mirada mas seria y estoica que tiene. Su mano primero acaricia su mejilla suave como el algodón pero fría y sin vida, no ruboriza, no lo rechaza. Se deja tocar por él porque lo que viene superará en sensación sus caricias ajenas. Lo que viene es algo que conoce muy bien, algo que la aterra. Pero por lo menos esta vez tiene la ventaja.

La ventaja sobre la muerte.

"Inuyasha… que sea…" el miedo, siempre hay miedo.

"Lo sé… solo cierra tus ojos Kikyou, por favor." Le indicó el hanyou besándole la mejilla tiernamente, sintiendo como su estómago dolía, su mente narrando la historia, al igual que yo narro en este momento. Ojos cerrados, su boca se vuelve una sonrisa. Inuyasha desenvaina a Colmillo de Acero lentamente, el filo brilla con la luna, ahora son la piel de ella y la espada que iluminan la escena, pequeños destellos empiezan a rodearlos. Libélulas.

La luz verde atraviesa sus caras, Inuyasha mira cuidadosamente a su antigua amada. Nunca debió ser así, nunca debió haber vuelto. Las libélulas se cansan de volar y se posan en la grama a su alrededor.

"Lo siento, Kikyou…" Inuyasha presiona la vaina de la espada, pone una mano alrededor de la cintura de Kikyou, aprieta fuertemente, sintiendo su corazón latir cierra sus ojos. Unas lágrimas se crean en sus ojos oscuros y vacíos.

"Inuyasha… te-!" entrecortada por un dolor en su cuerpo, algo filoso, cortando, entrando. Inuyasha está llorando, ella abre sus ojos y toma su rostro en sus manos frías y temblorosas, llorando ella también. Ni en esta ni en la anterior habían podido amarse como habían soñado, como habían planeado hace años.

"Perdóname… Inuyas-…" fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de que sus manos cayeran a su lado. Y cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón dejó de latir Inuyasha la detuvo contra él y la abrazó. La abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloró, la mojó de lágrimas saladas y frescas.

"Kikyou!...!" lloraba sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la miko "Kikyou…!" repitió mil veces su nombre mientras lloraba "Perdóname! Onegai!" gritó contra su cuerpo tieso. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía, no podían seguir. Ella lo sabía y él ahora se daba cuenta que el tiempo cambia a las personas pero que sin embargo los sentimientos sobreviven. Kikyou viva o muerta seguiría siendo su gran amor. Kikyou caminando a su lado o en su tumba seguiría persiguiéndolo.

Kikyou amándolo. Así es como debía morir, satisfecha.

El amanecer llegó cuando Inuyasha terminó de enterrar el cuerpo de Kikyou, le llevó las flores más bellas que pudo encontrar en el bosque, las luciérnagas le hicieron compañía mientras oraba por el alma de la miko. Y luego, mientras el sol retomaba su trono en el cielo, caminó hacia donde su corazón le dictó.

* * *

Miroku y Sango seguían despiertos. Lo estuvieron cuando Kagome fue a visitarlos a su humilde choza, Shippou no se despertó.

"Todo está muy silencioso esta madrugada." Comentó la taiji, mientras acariciaba a Kirara en su regazo, el monje solo asentó y siguió mirando el fuego que no se había extinguido todavía. Todo lo que estaba pasando parecía ser un sueño, algo inaudito. Kagome e Inuyasha alejados, Kagome viviendo en el palacio de Sesshoumaru, las espadas, Naraku, el Shikkon no Tama.

"Es demasiado… no se que hacer." Finalmente proclamó en voz alta cerrando sus ojos. Sango que trataba de olvidar lo que su amiga le había dicho hacía unas horas se tensó.

"Esto es grave Houji-sama…" dijo en voz baja mirando al neko-youkai mientras ronroneaba "Que se supone que podemos hacer? Encontrar a Inuyasha es casi imposible, y probablemente no desea que lo encontremos."

"Solo nos queda quedarnos donde estamos, él vendrá a nosotros, eso pasa con los hombres enamorados." Comentó casi casualmente el monje, Sango miró como las pocas llamas trataban de sobrevivir alejándose más y más de las cenizas y de repente empezó a temblar.

"Miroku… tú crees que pueda pasar todo lo que nos dijo Kagome-chan?"

"Hm… si Sango, lo creo." Miroku la mira un momento, su rostro es de tristeza y miedo. "Pero no te preocupes, no pasará, haremos todo lo posible porque no suceda. Aunque eso signifique tener que enfrentarnos con el mismo Sesshoumaru."

"Solo nos queda esperar."

* * *

"**KAGOME-CHAN!**" se oyó un grito, ambos, Kagome y Sesshoumaru voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

"Mizuki-chan!" exclamó Kagome desde su asiento porque en el mismo instante en que Mizuki había visto la cara de disgusto de su amo se sintió tan terrada que casi se esconde detrás de la puerta.

"Anou… Por favor discúlpeme Sesshoumaru-sama." Bajó la cabeza lo más posible, pero el taiyoukai solo se levantó de su puesto y caminó elegantemente hacia la puerta de entrada. Kagome lo miró confundida, esperaba una reacción peligrosa, algo que un youkai arrogante y dominante haría si se ve disgustado de la más mínima manera.

"Voy a mis recamaras, espero que el desayuno esté servido para cuando vuelva." Medio gruñó el lord entrando a la casa y caminando por los pasillos.

"Hai!" afirmó Mizuki. Una vez Sesshoumaru a distancia suspiró profundamente, aliviada de que no la hayan matado por ser tan bocona. Kagome se rió y Mizuki la reprimió "No te burles! No sabes como se pone de mal humor en las mañanas si se le molesta!" Kagome rió de nuevo, de alguna manera lo sabía, sabía de que era capaz el taiyoukai pero también sabía que por más que su fama sea de sanguinario y peligroso, Sesshoumaru era sobre todo reservado y diplomático.

"Bueno pero ya me puedo relajar un poco. Dime como está tu familia? Supe que te fuiste bajo consentimiento del amo pero hubieses podido por lo menos despedirte!" Misuki puso cara de enojo para enfatizar su disgusto.

"Fue algo imprevisto." Solo explicó Kagome, en realidad sería tedioso contarle todo lo que estaba pasando con la daga y los espíritus, sobre todo decirle que venía del futuro y que tenía que graduarse de bachillerato. Mejor era dejarlo todo a la imaginación de las masas.

"Kagome te gustaría ayudarme con el desayuno?"

"Por supuesto, y así también puedo saludar a todas."

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminó a su estudio, se sentó en su gran sillón en frente de su escritorio abrumado de papeles y pergaminos. Suspiró fuertemente pasando su mano por su frente y cabello, cerrando sus ojos. Dejó caer unas cuantas páginas que Kagome le había entregado. Le había pedido que tratara de verificar la veracidad de la información que había sacado de algún lugar llamado _Internet_. Sesshoumaru no sabía que pensar de Kagome y de la situación y más aún de su retorno voluntario.

Poniendo de lado sus dudas el taiyoukai se dispuso a leer la información, encontrando conexiones similares con los eventos que estaba viviendo: las espadas y sus resonancias parecían ser el modo de comunicación entre los espíritus, las almas se llaman y por alguna razón tratan de buscarse. Dada la situación: Kyujo buscaba a Kaiya por lo que Colmillo Sagrado parecía vibrar y moverse incontrolablemente si se encontraba a distancia de Colmillo de Luz. Los mitos sobre los tres guerreros del Inutashou decían que Kaiya y Kyujo fueron encontrados muertos en un campo, ambos parecían haber sido asesinados y dejados a morir juntos.

Sesshoumaru pasó la página. Y leyó en voz alta "Transferencia de cuerpo y alma…" No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo:

"La fabricación de un arma gracias a un alma le da a ésta poderes que los dueños difuntos de las almas manifiestan, por lo cual se podría asumir que el alma queda encerrado dentro del arma y con ella la consciencia del difunto. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las almas no llegan a despertar por completo, la almas entonces solo se manifiestan con poderes mas no con sentimientos pasados." Colmillo Sagrado parecía inofensivo en su cintura, una extraña vibración comenzó a pronunciarse mientras Sesshoumaru leía la verdad.

"Cuando se llega al caso en que el alma del arma ha despertado ésta hará señales a su portador: vibración, visiones hasta proyecciones de la misma alma. Estas señales no son para inquietarse a menos que sean recurrentes y hasta incontrolables. Si ese es el caso el portador del alma corre el peligro de transferir o intercambiar identidades con el alma encerrada en el arma." '_Intercambio de almas'_ pensó Sesshoumaru intrigado, al parecer mientras más visiones se creaban más cerca se encontraba de cambiar lugares con Kyujo.

"Una buena comunicación con el alma es necesaria en esta situación." Leyó, pero se detuvo. Entonces si esto era cierto la única manera de evitar la trasferencia sería saber lo que las almas desean y de alguna manera cumplir con ese deseo.

Saltó algunas líneas "El portador se transformará en el difunto, y la tragedia por la cual este pereció se producirá nuevamente."

La muerte de Kyujo y Kaiya. Y si era así sería necesario hacer lo posible.

'_No permitiré que nadie muera, ni siquiera mi estúpido medio hermano…_' se decidió Sesshoumaru antes de salir del estudio y hacia sus habitaciones para prepararse para el desayuno. La situación poco a poco se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y mientras más tiempo y dedicación ponía en descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo más y más se veía cerca de aquella mujer. Lo cual lo preocupaba infinitamente.

* * *

Inuyasha corrió hasta la cabaña en que se hospedaban Sango y Miroku cuando un olor familiar le llamó la atención, el aroma de Kagome. '_Regresó_.' Pensó con alegría y tristeza. Miroku al escuchar los pasos de Inuyasha corrió hacia fuera.

"Inuyasha volviste!" exclamó despertando a Sango y a Shippou. El hanyou solo asentó con la cabeza y miró alrededor.

"Kagome estuvo aquí no es cierto?" preguntó tratando de olfatear a la miko. Sango se frotó los ojos y asentó con la cabeza, Shippou saltó sobre su hombro enfurecido.

"Porque no me dijeron que Kagome había regresado! Me hubiese gustado verla!" se quejó el zorrito con cara de enojo, Sango lo calmó un poco dándole los presentes que Kagome había traído del futuro únicamente para él.

"Inuyasha." Comenzó Miroku pero se detuvo, de pronto Shippou comenzó a olfatear "Oye Inuyasha… hueles raro… como a…" pero fue interrumpido por le hanyou.

"Sangre. Si, huelo a sangre." Confesó Inuyasha volteándose lejos de la mirada curiosa de sus camaradas, lo último que quería era contarles lo que había ocurrido con Kikyou. Sango caminó hacia él y sabiendo que no deseaba explicar comentó "Kagome fue al palacio de Sesshoumaru, nos dijo que si llegaras a aparecer que debíamos llevarte con ella, al parecer algo grave esta ocurriendo."

Un silencio muy profundo tomó lugar, todos esperando el veredicto del hanyou pero sabiendo que aunque se rehusara a ir al palacio deberían llevarlo a la fuerza, eso era lo que Kagome había pedido y por la gravedad de la situación no tendrían otra opción.

"Vamos."

La voz de Inuyasha no parecía suya, todos tuvieron que verlo durante varios minutos antes de entender los deseos del hanyou. Algo había cambiado en él, ahora lo único que necesitaban hacer era comenzar el recorrido hacia el palacio de Sesshoumaru.

"Nos tomará por lo menos unas 4 horas llegar hasta allá." Dedujo Miroku tomando algunas provisiones de la cabaña.

"No iremos directamente, necesito buscar a Totousai antes." Intervino Inuyasha calmadamente.

"Pero el anciano Totousai vive en sentido contrario nos tomaría por lo menos 3 días llegar al palacio." Criticó Sango, las órdenes de kagome eran encontrar a Inuyasha y llevarlo lo más rápido posible al palacio, sin desvíos.

"Si no me equivoco Kagome ha encontrado información acerca de las almas de las tres espadas. Totousai las confeccionó y estoy seguro de que hay algo que no nos ha dicho aún." Y sin previo aviso el hanyou comenzó a caminar sabiendo que sus compañeros lo seguirían. Pero ninguno se tomó la molestia de mirar al cielo y ver una pluma volando sobre sus cabezas y una mujer llevada por el viento fue en la búsqueda de su amo.

Kagura, la bruja del viento.


	14. Mentira blanca

**N/A:** Creo que no he sido lo bastante clara (o por lo menos pensé que lo había sido): este es un Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **NO** habrá reconciliación entre Kagome e Inuyasha, y **SI** el final será entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Por favor lean las Notas de Autor, no quisiera que ninguno quedara desilusionado porque su pareja favorita no terminó junta.

Habiendo dicho todo esto espero que disfruten el fic! Y muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!

**WP**

* * *

**Origen Desconocido  
**  
Capítulo 14: Mentira blanca 

La bruja del viento se dejó llevar por el viento frío de la mañana, sus ojos todavía no podían creer lo que había visto en el bosque. Nada le parecía claro ahora, y seguramente algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder una vez que su amo se entere de lo ocurrido. De todo lo ocurrido. Pero aún así nada parecía encajar, nada estaba tomando el rumbo que debía y ahora todo estaba confuso y extraño, todo desde que la muchacha comenzó a actuar extrañamente. Kagura llegó al palacio lúgubre de Naraku y se precipitó a la recamara de su amo, la figura de Naraku se podía ver a través del papel de arroz, Kagura aguardó que éste la dejara entrar.

"Bruja infórmame." Ordenó Naraku con una voz fría como el acero, sus ojos brillaron cuando la youkai entró en la alcoba con la mirada fijada en el suelo, algo andaba mal.

"Naraku, no creerás lo que presencie esta noche." Comenzó la bruja temerosa de la reacción de su amo. Naraku irritado, se levantó y miró por la ventana, el mismo paisaje oscuro y tenebroso y la niebla púrpura nublaban su vista a las montañas. Kagura, sabiendo que Naraku no le pediría dos veces continuó "La sacerdotisa Kikyou está muerta." Fue lo que anunció esperando la reacción de su amo. Naraku volteó bruscamente hacia ella, como verificando si no se trataba de alguna broma de la bruja del viento.

"De que estas hablando Kagura?" la interrogó. Kagura lo miró a los ojos.

"Inuyasha la mató, lo vi con mis propios ojos."

Naraku la tomó por el cuello y la sujetó fuertemente levantándola de su asiento, el enojo visible en sus ojos rojos, su cara confundida y llena de odio hicieron que Kagura cerrara sus ojos. Ella podría soportar el dolor de ser asfixiada, pero verlo a los ojos era algo que no podía hacer, lo repugnaba sin límites.

"Bruja mentirosa!" gritó Naraku lanzando el cuerpo de Kagura contra la pared de concreto "Eso es ridículo, Inuyasha está enamorado de Kikyou, nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño!" vociferó el malvado tomando el cuerpo roto de Kagura por los hombros y sacudiéndola, todavía respiraba y podía oírlo.

"Su…cuerpo está en el bosque, una… tumba al pie de un árbol." Fue lo último que dijo la bruja antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Naraku se detuvo y dejó de un lado el cuerpo de la bruja, tratando de calmarse caminó de un lado al otro de la habitación. Nunca antes una noticia lo había estremecido tanto. Decidiendo verlo con sus propios ojos Naraku se dirigió hacia la entrada de su palacio y con sus demonios creó una nube púrpura de veneno. Debía averiguar si lo que Kagura decía era la verdad.

'_Si Kikyou está muerta…_' comenzó a pensar pero se detuvo, su parte humana no lo detendría.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llevaba algunos minutos caminando por los largos pasillos de su palacio, todo esto para buscar a Kagome y continuar con la conversación que había interrumpido la sirvienta. Después de haber leído e interpretado la información que había recaudado al miko, Sesshoumaru había llegado a una conclusión: la única manera de impedir que algo sucediese era averiguando lo que los espíritus de Kaiya, Kyujo y Eikan querían. 

Siguió buscando pero no la encontraba ni en el salón, ni en los jardines, ni siquiera en la cocina. Finalmente mientras se disponía a buscarla en el ala para los empleados divisó una sirvienta de limpieza y se acercó a ella.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Se refirió la joven youkai haciendo una reverencia. Esta youkai había estado en el palacio desde muy joven según podía recordar vagamente Sesshoumaru, pero aún así podría ser capaz de decirle en donde encontrar a la única empleada humana del palacio.

"Estoy buscando a la ningen." Simplemente dijo el taiyoukai estoicamente, lo último que necesitaba era que sus sirvientes pensaran que tenía alguna afinidad por la mujer. Por más que Kagome y él estuviesen en situaciones similares, esto no significaba que él debería tratarla con respeto. Nadie se merecía su respeto.

"Kagome-chan está en esa habitación, al fondo, mi señor." Yuri lo miró medio confundida y de repente recordó que Kagome estaba durmiendo en su habitación y que había pedido que nadie la molestara y, según sus palabras, "En especial ese arrogante y dominante Sesshoumaru!". Ahora que iba a hacer? De ninguna manera podía decirle a su amo que no fuera a menos que quisiera terminar sus días, no solo como una sirvienta de ese castillo sino también como parte del mundo viviente. '_Kagome me va a matar…_' pensó mientras se escapaba de la escena.

* * *

Kagome estaba soñando, soñando que estaba en una cascada, una enorme cascada de agua tibia y cristalina, la más pura que había probado. Todo a su alrededor estaba sumergido en una neblina, parecía que el manantial estaba en una nube, no se podía ver a su alrededor. Kagome cerró sus ojos dejándose ensordecer por el sonido de la cascada cayendo y el movimiento de las pequeñas olas contra su piel desnuda. 

'_Que bien se siente._' Pensó sumergiendo su cabeza en el agua. El pozo parecía no tener fondo, y el agua era tan transparente que podía ver los rayos del sol a su alrededor apoderarse del agua.

De repente el aire le saltó, sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y nadó rápidamente a la superficie, tomando largos respiros y sosteniendo su pecho. "I-Itai…!" exclamó en respiros cerrando sus ojos y presionando su pecho con sus dos manos.

"Un… ataque cardíaco?" se preguntó cayendo sobre sus rodillas en el piso de piedra del pozo, el agua se había puesto fría como el hielo y todos sus músculos vibraban por el frío. Kagome puso sus manos sobre el piso de piedra, tratando de mantenerse en la orilla y de respirar tranquilamente, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

Retomando lo que le quedaba de fuerza se tomó de nuevo el pecho solo para sentir algo húmedo surgiendo de éste, abrió los ojos un poco pero lo suficiente para divisar en el agua cristalina del manantial un riachuelo de sangre que provenía de ella y oscurecía el pozo. Y en el lugar en donde el dolor estaba ahora estaba clavado algo extraño pero indudablemente familiar.

Kagome miró con horror como su daga, Colmillo de Luz estaba clavado en su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su visión se volvió borrosa, la cabeza comenzó a pesarle en sus hombros hasta que no pudo sino dejarse caer en el agua. Pero el agua se volvió tiesa al instante de su caída. Gotas de agua caían en su espalda: lluvia, y sus piernas podían sentir la grama a sus pies, mojada en charcos de lodo. Se oyó algo parecido a un trueno, el manantial había desaparecido y era remplazado por lo que se sentía era un campo bajo la lluvia.

Con dificultad Kagome abrió un ojo y vio vagamente lo que estaba debajo de ella: una túnica extraña, mucha mas sangre y al final un largo cabello plateado y un rostro que solo pudo reconocer como el de Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshou… maru?" preguntó antes de caer en un sueño profundo de nuevo.

* * *

"Onna." Llamó discretamente el taiyoukai a la puerta. En los siguientes segundos por no tener respuesta decidió entrar en la pequeña habitación, únicamente iluminada por una vela apunto de terminarse. La ropa extraña de la muchacha estaba doblada en una esquina y un kimono tendido cerca de la pequeña mesa en la esquina esperaba por ser utilizado. Y ahí en el futón en el suelo estaba la muchacha durmiendo y temblando como un ratón asustado. 

Por un momento Sesshoumaru creyó que estaba temblando de miedo por su presencia pero la respiración tranquila le indicó que estaba solo durmiendo y probablemente pasando por frío.

El lord no tenía tiempo que perder esperando que la mujer humana se despertara así que con una mano delicada sacudió un poco sus hombros hasta que un ojo adormilado le respondió. Kagome lo miró un segundo creyendo que todavía se trataba de un sueño. Sesshoumaru sabiendo muy bien que la muchacha todavía no estaba del todo despierta le habló un poco más dulcemente.

"Kagome es necesario hablar." Simplemente dijo con una voz monótona.

"Estoy cansada." Respondió Kagome tratando de volver a dormir. Sesshoumaru ya fácilmente molesto la volvió a sacudir, pero solo recibió un quejido de la muchacha arropada en sábanas. Finalmente el señor tomó las sábanas y de un movimiento rápido se las quitó, revelando una mujer en un yukata muy mal puesto. Piernas largas y esbeltas reveladas y la línea de sus pechos a la vista lo detuvieron momentáneamente. La ningen tenía un cuerpo. Kagome se levantó en un grito y le arrojó su almohada a Sesshoumaru como reacción ante tal situación. Por supuesto al ver un objeto acercándose peligrosamente a su cara el taiyoukai lo desgarró elegantemente en segundos.

De no haber estado acostada le hubiese pegado una cachetada.

"Que diablos crees que haces!" gritó la miko enfurecida y sonrojada hasta los pies. Rápidamente se sentó y buscó las cobijas antes de que Sesshoumaru decidiese tomar otro vistazo. El taiyoukai la tomó por el cuello retomando su naturaleza peligrosa y predadora. Kagome sintió sus rodillas debilitarse haciéndola caer en su espalda y llevándose a el lord con ella, sus garras todavía en el vulnerable cuello de la miko. Su cabello plateado caía como una cascada de plata a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos fríos y dorados tomados levemente por sorpresa y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, signo de sorpresa.

Ahí se mantuvieron. Kagome no se había sentido tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha la había visto bañándose desnuda. Ahora estaba bajo el poder de un poderoso youkai, su mano cálida presionando su cuello pero no maltratándolo, sus ojos penetrando su yukata y hasta su piel, la curvatura de su pecho visible y la tela del yukata resbalada hasta la parte alta de sus muslos, todo la hacía sentir sumisa pero de alguna extraña manera protegida.

Sesshoumaru la soltó del cuello, listo para levantarse e irse.

"Aquella vez," comenzó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos "Aquella vez que sostuviste a Colmillo de Luz, lo pude sentir." El siguió observándola, sintiendo como en cada movimiento sus cuerpos se rozaban casi imperceptiblemente. Kagome se sentía morir bajo su mirada, sentía la urgencia de decirle todo en ese instante con o sin miedo a su rechazo. Había echo tantas cosas por él. Había vuelto voluntariamente a él por necesidad. Le había pedido que la ayudase y él la aceptó nuevamente en su palacio sin quejas.

Sesshoumaru no se pudo contener, bajó su cara hacia el cuello de Kagome y olfateó el ligero perfume que usaba la miko. Kagome cerró sus ojos por la sensación, sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho al oír su respiración y sentir su aliento en su cuello.

Los escalofríos fueron inevitables.

Sesshoumaru llevaba ya algunos meses sin la compañía de una hembra, y Kagome lo había estremecido desde el principio de su encuentro sorpresivo en el bosque. Lo había sorprendido al ver en su poder un arma como Colmillo de Luz, un arma que su mismo padre había creado a partir de su colmillo. Algo tan poderoso no debía ser custodiado por un humano, pero ella había podido desenvainarla, podía sentirla y controlarla.

'_Ella es definitivamente diferente_.' Pensó Sesshoumaru sintiendo la agitación de Kagome debajo de él. Algo que le encantaba al poderoso señor de las tierras del Oeste era sentirse en poder, un poder irrefutable y saberlo. Saber que podía besarla y tomarla en cualquier instante y cuando quisiera. Saber que él la podía saborear y ella debería sucumbir, sin titubeos ni quejas. Ese era su efecto en las mujeres, humanas o no, todas admiraban y se dejaban llevar por ese poder. Muchas lo habían reconocido. Otras lo imploraban. Ninguna había podido escapar.

Y Kagome no sería la excepción. Sesshoumaru procedió a besarle el cuello a la miko en su poder, sintiéndola suspirar de delicia y temblar con deseo.

"Basta." Se oyó mientras Sesshoumaru seguía con sus caricias perversas. Pero no le hizo caso pensando que la orden era dirigida a su cuerpo deseoso más que al individuo torturándola.

"Sesshoumaru, por favor." Una súplica que en realidad no lo era lo hizo detenerse momentáneamente pero nunca alejando su boca de la clavícula de la miko.

"No quiero esto, Sesshoumaru." Comentó Kagome tratando de tomar control de sus brazos debajo del cuerpo del taiyoukai. Pero si quería, demasiado. Quería que le besara el cuello, que dejara marcas de sus dientes en su piel, que la hiciera suplicar que la besara y que al cabo de segundos lo hiciera. Que le quitara esta angustia y que llenara el vació en su cuerpo y en su corazón todo esto y mucho más.

'_Si._' Suplicaba su cuerpo.

'_No._' Suplicaba su mente.

"Onegai… yamete…" Sollozó bajo el cuerpo de su amo.

Kagome pudo sentir debajo de ella algo sólido que estaba tirado en el futón '_Colmillo de Luz'_ pensó tomando la daga en sus manos. El arma comenzó a vibrar al aproximarse a Colmillo Sagrado.

Sesshoumaru inmediatamente sintió una energía extraña formarse y luego sintió como Colmillo de Luz se movía por su voluntad y lo alejaba de Kagome fuertemente. Hubo un destello y al abrir los ojos Kagome se encontraba sentada, con Colmillo de Luz en su mano frente a su cabeza. Y Sesshoumaru por su parte estaba siendo apuntado por Colmillo Sagrado.

El filo a meros milímetros de su cuello.

"Sesshoumaru!" exclamó la miko al ver el peligro en que se encontraba el lord, después analizó la situación. Una espada, flotando, apuntando al cuello de Sesshoumaru peligrosamente. "Que está sucediendo?" preguntó Kagome mirando como a cada movimiento de Sesshoumaru la espada lo seguía parecía estar protegiendo algo, o mas bien a alguien.

"Al parecer mi espada se ha revelado en mi contra." Sesshoumaru dedujo enojado, todo estaba descontrolándose, a tal punto que su misma espada, la cual ha usado durante años se ha tornado en su contra. Kagome miró con pánico la situación, que se podía hacer? Pero de repente una voz, una suave pero asustada voz se escuchó en su cabeza.

_Ayúdame. Kyujo._

Una voz indefensa que Kagome solo pudo identificar como la voz de Colmillo de Luz, la voz de Kaiya. "Kaiya eres tú?" le preguntó a la daga en su mano, Colmillo Sagrado no se movió ni un centímetro del cuello de Sesshoumaru, listo para cualquier eventualidad de su "dueño".

_Me atacó, me quiso hacer daño._

"Eso no es cierto!" refutó Kagome a la daga, luego se dirigió hacia la espada peligrosamente cerca de Sesshoumaru "Kyujo no la escuches! Sesshoumaru no quiso hacerme ningún daño, déjalo en paz!" La espada se alejó lentamente de su presa y en una luz brillante una figura sosteniendo la espada apareció.

La viva imagen de Sesshoumaru: el cabello blanco pero corto, unos ojos negros cual carbón y la piel tatuada pero blanca como la nieve, una sonrisa amable y cariñosa se formó en sus labios al ver a Kagome. El corazón de la miko saltó en su pecho, se sentía extrañamente atraída a él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Kagome se sintió enamorarse locamente de ese espectro.

_Kaiya_, dijo estirando una mano delicada hacia Kagome. _Estas viva koi_, pero antes de que pudiera tener contacto con su piel, Sesshoumaru se abalanzó hacia la espada, tomándola por la vaina. La figura desapareció y todo lo que quedó era a Sesshoumaru tratando fieramente de contener a Colmillo Sagrado, Kagome por su parte detuvo el escape de su daga con más facilidad.

"Kagome!" gritó el taiyoukai mientras presionaba la espada al suelo "Busca a Jaken, dile que traiga el **Seinshi no Kaho**!(caja de espíritu)" Kagome lo miró por un momento, impresionada por la fuerza de la daga y el trabajo que le estaba costando a Sesshoumaru mantenerla en un solo lugar.

"Ahora, Kagome!" ordenó de nuevo el taiyoukai enfurecido, la sacerdotisa despertó de su sueño y corrió hacia el pasillo en búsqueda de Jaken.

"Kuso…" gruñó Sesshoumaru al ver que la espada no se quedaba tranquila.

**_SUELTAME! KONO YARO!_** Se oyó una voz ensordecedora en su cabeza, Kyujo estaba luchando. Sesshoumaru presionó más a la espada contra el suelo, el tatami estaba arruinado.

"Ya es suficiente!" ordenó Sesshoumaru a la espada, no podía sostenerla mucho tiempo y parecía que Kyujo nunca se iba a cansar. Al instante Kagome llegó cargando una enorme caja tallada en marfil. Jaken quedó petrificado, jamás había visto a su señor tan agitado.

"Amo bonito!" gritó Jaken acercándose cuidadosamente a la escena.

"Kagome, ábrela!" Gimió Sesshoumaru arrastrando a Colmillo Sagrado a la caja. Kagome la sostuvo en su lugar hasta que finalmente Sesshoumaru pudo tomar a Colmillo Sagrado en sus manos y meterlo dentro de la caja, sellándolo así. Todos quedaron perplejos mientras un humo extraño rodeaba a Sesshoumaru y la caja. Kagome, que se había caído hacia atrás dejando la caja se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia la figura de Sesshoumaru, temiendo lo peor.

"Amo Sesshoumaru se encuentra bien?" fue Jaken directamente hacia su amo con preocupación, ya en la entrada de la habitación había una gran agitación. Sesshoumaru se levantó de su posición en el piso y solo se dirigió hacia Kagome con una mirada fría.

"A la terraza, ahora." Le dijo tratando de sonar autoritario, pero ambos sabían que era una fachada que había algo mucho más profundo entre ellos. Kagome le cedió la oportunidad de mantener su reputación, y se una inclinación lo dejó pasar. Todas las sirvientas se acumularon instantáneamente alrededor de Kagome, miradas preocupadas y con ganas de un buen chisme. El señor se detuvo en medio del pasillo y sin ni siquiera voltearse

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken lo siguió de cerca, los guardias cargaban con cuidado la caja.

En ese instante Kagome sintió las ganas de Sesshoumaru de verla a la cara, y Sesshoumaru podía oír todavía el latido acelerado del corazón de la miko, como si ningún ruido a su alrededor podía alterar lo que estaban sintiendo: una extraña resonancia.

Esto les parecía divertido.

Como un secreto. Una atracción clandestina se había formado entre ellos.

Sintieron una sonrisa crecer en sus rostros pero ninguno la dejó salir, ya habría tiempo para discutir lo que había pasado en la habitación. Jaken y otros sirvientes se llevaron la caja y Kagome fue a vestirse en el kimono antes de seguir a Sesshoumaru a la terraza, pero por supuesto después de haber explicado e inventado lo que había sucedido. Una mentirilla blanca.

'_Fue una visita muy interesante.'_ Pensó Kagome cerrando finalmente su puerta corrediza.

* * *

**N/A:** El proximo capítulo es genial, les va a encantar. Tambien es super largo jajaja otro motivo para que les guste. 

Cuidense todos

**WP**


	15. Gravity

**N/A**: Para este capítulo utilicé la canción Gravity interpretada por Maaya Sakamoto y escrita por Yoko Kanno (la mejor música japonesa para mi). Les recomiendo escucharla, o bajarla (es muy rápido) en www . maayasakamoto . net/cds/gravity . html. Más tarde usaré la canción Okitegami (carta de adiós) que pueden también escuchar en www . maayasakamoto . net

Disfruten el capítulo y gracias por los reviews!

**WP**

* * *

**Origen Desconocido**

Capítulo 15: Gravity

Naraku descendió en su nube de veneno, habiendo encontrado la tumba de Kikyou. Se detuvo en frente de esta: una simple roca y unas flores que ya habían comenzado a marchitarse. El olor del hanyou, Inuyasha lo hizo fruncir el ceño con enojo.

"Kikyou…" llamó en voz alta arrodillándose en la tierra fresca, pequeñas manchas de sangre adornaban el césped a su alrededor '_Sangre de Kikyou_' identificó Naraku. Finalmente decidido a averiguar lo sucedido ordenó a la horda de demonios sirvientes que desenterraran el cuerpo, pero que no lo tocaran o le hicieran daño. Así se hizo. Al cabo de algunos minutos, yacía el cuerpo inanimado de Kikyou en el fondo de la tumba.

Con sus poderes el malvado la hizo levantar y recostar contra el tronco del árbol. Examinó el cuerpo: una mirada serena, los ojos cerrados y lo que parecía el fantasma de una sonrisa de alivio estaban pintados en sus rasgos. Una única herida impecable en su pecho le hizo entender que no había luchado de ninguna manera, su hanten estaba empapado de sangre.

No pudo evitar tomar su mentón entre sus dedos, como había deseado hacer desde tantos años.

Todo: ella, la tumba, las flores, hasta la tierra hedía a Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha…!_' pensó con ira Naraku cerrando su puño.

"Iré por ti Inuyasha, mas vale que te prepares." Advirtió en voz alta antes de levantarse con el cuerpo de Kikyou en sus brazos, la carga sin vida reposó en sus hombros antes de ser llevada sobre el lomo de un dragón. Las avispas cómplices de Naraku se acercaron a su maestro, susurrando algo a su oído.

"Con que la reencarnación se encuentra en el palacio del Oeste." Comentó Naraku con malicia, todo un plan comenzó a crearse en su mente.

'_Ojo por ojo, Inuyasha. Ojo por ojo._' Pensó antes de elevarse a los cielos en dirección primero de su palacio, y luego, cuando el momento llegase, al palacio del señor de las tierras del Oeste: Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagome escuchaba música en su walkman, esta vez había traído algunas cosas del futuro, sabiendo muy bien que iba a hospedarse por un poco más tiempo, y de alguna manera la música le hacía olvidar durante un instante su soledad y todos los eventos inauditos que la agobiaban. 

"_Been a long road to follow. Been there and gone tomorrow. Without saying goodbye to yesterday_." Cantó Kagome mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Al parecer Sesshoumaru tenía que encargarse de algunos asuntos de sus tierras así que tuvo que suspender la pequeña reunión en la terraza.

"_Are the memories I hold still valid? Or have the tears deluded them?_" siguió cantando sentándose al borde del bosque, cerrando sus ojos al sol y la brisa cálida del día. La madera calentada por el sol de la tarde se sentía bien contra su piel. El sonido de una chicharra a lo lejos no interrumpió el encanto de la canción.

Kagome me subió el volumen.

Algo en esta canción la tranquilizaba. '_Yoko Kanno es la mejor._' Pensó dejándose llevar por la letra de soledad, tristeza pero siempre con una pizca de alegría y esperanza. Aunque se tratase de una canción en ingles Kagome no se preocupaba, era la mejor en su clase de ingles y tenía una pronunciación bastante buena para ser japonesa.

"_Maybe this time tomorrow. The rain will cease to follow and the mist will fade into one more today. Something somewhere out there keeps calling…_" Comenzó a cantar de nuevo, el piano parecía real, todo a su alrededor pareció cambiar, nada parecía existir.

Kagome no se dio cuenta que se encontraba en frente del salón en donde Sesshoumaru y los señores de las tierras del Norte y del Sur estaban reunidos.

* * *

"Las fuerzas del demonio Naraku siguen aumentando Sesshoumaru, nunca antes se había visto un enemigo de tal magnitud. Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y atacarlo cuanto antes." El lord del Sur parecía bastante agitado, claro sus tierras eran las que habían sido las más saqueadas por los monstruos de Naraku en estas últimas semanas. 

"Sabemos que haz recaudado información en tus viajes por las tierras Sesshoumaru, acaso no existe alguna manera de vencerlo?" el señor del Norte preguntó con ilusión. Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de responder cuando algo lo detuvo, una voz, un canto al otro lado de la puerta. Algo hermoso que los tres demonios no podían describir.

"_Am I going home?_" todos se levantaron maravillados por la voz, y al abrir la puerta corrediza ahí estaba, Kagome con los ojos cerrados, algún artefacto en su mano y oídos, cantando.

"Quien, es ella mi lord?" preguntaron los dos lords en unión. Pero antes de poder decir algo el canto los interrumpió.

"_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon? Zero gravity what's it like?_" y ahí se detuvo la miko, abriendo sus ojos y comenzó a estirarse, lista para moverse de nuevo. Kagome puso Stop en su walkman y pudo escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía… '_Aplausos?_' volteándose vio a dos youkais bastante viejos y a Sesshoumaru mirándola intensamente.

"Pero que voz tan hermosa, al igual que la cantante! Estupendo!" aplaudió el lord del Sur acercándose a la ya muy roja y apenada Kagome. La miko trató de esconder su walkman pero fue inútil puesto que los lords ya la estaban ayudando a levantarse y Sesshoumaru se había apoderado de los audífonos y la máquina.

"Hermoso! Y que extraña lengua, de donde proviene?" preguntó el señor del Norte, Kagome no encontraba palabras, solo podía musitar algunos sonidos y sonreír apenada.

"Dime Sesshoumaru quien es la talentosa mujer?" preguntó de nuevo el señor del Norte al no encontrar ninguna respuesta por parte de Kagome.

"Es una sirvienta, su nombre es Kagome." Presentó Sesshoumaru tomando del brazo a la muchacha, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese hacer una reverencia. El taiyoukai la tomó cerca de él y le suspiró en el oído "Hablaremos de este artefacto más tarde, ahora solo haz lo que ellos deseen."

"Una sirvienta! Vaya si que tienes un gusto excelente, porque la dejas entretenernos un poco, quisiera escuchar esa voz de nuevo!" sugirió el lord del Sur deseoso, el lord del Norte asentó a su lado mientras arrastraban a Kagome a la sala. Los señores se posicionaron en frente de ella mientras que decidía que cantar. Durante varios minutos Sesshoumaru sonreía con la mirada, esto iba a ser algo inolvidable.

'_Y ahora que hago?_' se preguntó nerviosa '_Necesito un piano, algún instrumento! Algo!_' pensó con nerviosismo, finalmente divisó su walkman pero se encontraba en las garras de Sesshoumaru que al verla ansiosa por su extraño artefacto simplemente la apresuró un poco más.

"No nos dejes esperando, onna." Los lords lo miraron y luego le sonrieron a Kagome indicándole que estaban ansiosos por el espectáculo.

'_Ja! De seguro cree que no puedo cantar sin el walkman! Pues estas muy equivocado Sesshoumaru y te lo voy a demostrar!_' pensó Kagome. Se posicionó, las manos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos para concentrarse más y comenzó.

"San-gatsu jyuu-roku nichi gozen go-ji san-jyuppun…" todos quedaron sorprendidos por la voz que surgió de la nada, sin instrumentos, ni acompañante, solo ella. Sesshoumaru la observó todavía con los ojos cerrados.

"Watashi wa kyou, kono machi wo dete ikimasu.  
Kariteta mama no hon wa tsukue no ue.  
Orenji no nitto wa imouto ni.  
Sakana no esa wa ichi-nichi ni-kai desu." Cantó la sacerdotisa. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar notar que la canción era extraña, de una manera bella, pero aún así jamás había escuchado un Gagaku como este, pero aún así era hermoso. Tampoco pudo evitar como la boca de Kagome musitaba esas palabras tan comunes y las trasformaba en bellos sonidos, su boca parecía divina en tantos niveles.

Al terminar la canción Kagome fue alabada por aplausos, Sesshoumaru tuvo hasta el coraje de levantarse a aplaudirla por supuesto nunca diciendo nada, solo mirándola intensamente. Kagome dio la mejor sonrisa que podía dar e hizo una reverencia mientras los señores la aclamaban como una diva.

'_Gracias a Dios por esas clases de canto!_' pensó Kagome dando una última reverencia antes de disculparse y retirarse.

* * *

Inuyasha se acercó a la cueva con forma de una gigante calavera, humo salía por la parte trasera lo que indicaba que el herrero se encontraba en casa. A causa de los humos tan fuertes Shippou no pudo seguir adelante, por lo que se quedó con Sango y Kirara. 

"Anciano Totousai!" llamó el monje antes de entrar, pero no hubo respuesta. Irritado el hanyou no espero a que alguien lo dejara pasar, caminó hacia adentro solo para salir del otro lado y encontrar al herrero youkai tomando un baño.

"Ah, eres tú Inuyasha?" preguntó el anciano desde lo alto de su gran bañera "Que bueno, llegas justo a tiempo serías tan amable de avivar un poco el fuego, muchacho?" el viejo no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, después de todo Inuyasha había tenido dos pésimos días de viaje hasta la montaña de Totousai.

"No he venido a servirte como esclavo, anciano!" reclamó el hanyou, pero la mano de Miroku en su hombro lo detuvo durante un instante.

"Anciano, cosas extrañas han ocurrido últimamente." Informó le monje mirándolo seriamente "Las espadas han transmitido más de lo necesario a sus portadores, Inuyasha hasta ha tenido una visualización del espíritu de Eikan." Totousai de repente estaba serio, algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, bajó de la tina y los invitó a tomar un poco de té.

"Totousai… hay algo que no nos haz dicho. Estas visiones no son normales, verdad?" preguntó Miroku desde su asiento, Inuyasha estaba recostado contra la pared tratando de calmar su enojo.

"Bueno no pensé que llegaría a este punto." Confesó Totousai mirando su té.

"A que te refieres?" preguntó Inuyasha mirándolo de lado.

"Pues que se revelen así de seguido los espíritus es algo muy extraño, están demasiado despiertos."

"Kagome-sama al llegar de un aldea nos dijo que los portadores corrían el riesgo de intercambiar sus almas con las de las espadas, es esto cierto?" continuó Miroku, al oír esto la sangre de Inuyasha comenzó a bullir bajo su piel, como era posible que este herrero había _olvidado_ decirles algo tan importante?

"Me temo que lo es." En ese instante Myoga apareció saltando al hombro de Totousai.

"Esa daga…" comenzó Inuyasha "No es normal, es decir, tiene una energía muy extraña a su alrededor, algo que hizo que Colmillo de Acero reaccionara extrañamente, ahora a duras penas se puede transformar y…" se quedó callado. Otra visión.

**----------------**

Eikan y Kyujo están entrenando en los jardines del Inutashou, luchando el uno contra el otro mientras que Kaiya los observa tranquilamente. Eikan ataca frontalmente a Kyujo pero este con su gran velocidad lo esquiva y ataca su flanco izquierdo. Bloqueado.

"Vaya haz mejorado bastante." Aprueba Kyujo retirándose unos segundos. Eikan le gruñe y pone su espada en sus hombros, empieza a fanfarronear como siempre lo hace.

"Por supuesto que si, acaso creías que te iba a dejar creerte el más fuerte del grupo?" Al oír esto Kaiya no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Eikan, era una buena persona, a veces. Bondadoso aunque un poco egoísta y bastante engreído. '_De nuevo bajando su guardia._' Pensó Kaiya, esto siempre sucedía, Eikan bajaba su guardia y en ese instante Kyujo inteligentemente lo atacaba cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Y así fue, un paso hacia delante, una finta a la derecha, no, a la izquierda. Y Eikan estaba desarmado. Kaiya aplaude desde su asiento de primera fila.

"Rayos, me distraje!" maldijo Eikan inmóvil por el filo de la espada de Kyujo en su cuello.

"Eso es lo que siempre dices Eikan." Reprochó Kyujo todavía con la espada en el cuello de su compañero. Sintiendo que algo se avecinaba, Kaiya se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia los dos youkais.

"Kyujo, baja tu espada." Pidió Kaiya, en el momento Kyujo bajó su espada y se volteó hacia la cabaña. Kaiya miró hasta que Kyujo estaba fuera de vista y se dirigió a Eikan, la mirada del youkai estaba enojada.

"Deberías escucharlo Eikan, no es difícil! Tan solo debes concentrarte más eso es todo, estoy segura de que serías el mejor con un poco más de concentración." Le sonrió, que debía decir ella en una situación como ésta? El orgullo de Eikan era su punto débil y a Kyujo no le gustaba nada más que herirlo donde le doliera.

"No necesito tus consejos Kaiya." Le reprochó Eikan. Kaiya frunzo en el ceño con enojo.

"No me hables así Eikan, no me lo merezco, solo trato de ayudarte!" explotó Kaiya, pero se tranquilizó respirando lentamente "Sabes que? No me meteré más en tus asuntos, si eso es lo que quieres. Ambos sabemos quien tiene razón." Se volteó para irse pero Eikan la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Quiero que te entrometas. Me gusta que lo hagas. Kaiya…" susurró en su oreja, la youkai se sintió cerrar los ojos. Las manos de Eikan corrieron por los lados del cuerpo de Kaiya, a su cuello en donde comenzó a plantar besos.

"No me toques. Basta." Murmuró Kaiya abriendo los ojos y volteándose hacia él.

"Basta? Kaiya, ambos sabemos quien tiene la razón, no es verdad?" preguntó retóricamente antes de poner una mano en su nuca y llevar sus labios a los suyos, pero a pocos milímetros ella se alejó. Kaiya pudo sentir la presencia de Kyujo cerca, y al darse vuelta la presencia se alejó. Kaiya se volteó hacia Eikan y le pegó una cachetada.

"Como te atreves a intentar algo así, sabiendo… sabiendo lo que Kyujo y yo tenemos! Tú y yo tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, Eikan! Y lo lamento mucho pero tú no tomaste la oportunidad! He seguido adelante! Y ni tú ni nadie hará que me aparte de él!" gritó Kaiya antes de salir corriendo detrás de Kyujo. En la imagen de Kaiya alejándose al bosque, Eikan se quedó mirando la daga en su cintura, una daga que le había tratado de regalar la youkai a él, pero que él había rechazado.

Estaba cayendo la tarde, y la noche se avecinaba.

**Para entender lo que sucedió lean el flash back del capítulo 4**

**----------------**

"La daga…" murmuró Inuyasha despertando de su trance "Esa daga! Existía, antes, quiero decir… era la daga de Kaiya!" Totousai y Myoga se vieron muy nerviosos de repente, Miroku se levantó hacia Inuyasha.

"Eso quiere decir que el anciano Totousai no pudo haber creado la daga." Dedujo el monje volteándose hacia el herrero que estaba tratando de escapar por la entrada de su cueva, Miroku con su báculo le golpeó en la cabeza y lo llevó a donde estaba sentado hacia unos momentos.

"Anciano mentiroso!" comenzó a vociferar el hanyou mostrando su puño. Miroku lo detuvo.

"Usted no creó la daga no es cierto, anciano Totousai?" preguntó calmadamente el monje.

"Técnicamente esa daga me fue dada por el gran Inutashou, quien me pidió cambiarle el filo y poseerla con el espíritu de la mujer." Explicó Totousai tratando de desviar la atención de Miroku e Inuyasha. "Pero aún así me tomó siglos poder terminarla, recuerdo que fue encontrada en un campo de batalla. Cuando el señor Inutashou me la dio me tomó días quitarle la sangre, al parecer toda una tragedia."

"Y tú Myoga acaso también sabías de esto?" preguntó Inuyasha tomando a la pequeña pulga en sus dedos y apretándola.

"Ay, amo Inuyasha por favor no me exprima! No, por supuesto que no sabía. Bueno sabía de la parte del colmillo de su padre pero por favor! Piedad!" rogó la pulga tratando de luchar contra el dedo de su amo.

"Bueno ambos se han ganado un viaje al castillo del señor de las Tierras del Oeste no es así Inuyasha?" dijo Miroku empujando al viejo y la pulga a la entrada de la cueva.

"Feh! Lo sabía, y de seguro nos dirán más si les mostramos la daga. Así que andando!" Inuyasha pateó a Totousai quien rodó sin problemas hasta llegar a su vaca voladora.

"Pero quien se va a ocupar de mi casa mientras tanto?" Comenzó a quejarse el anciano mientras Inuyasha lo montaba a su vaca. "Debes estar bromeando si crees que voy a dejar mi casa sola sin ninguna seguridad!"

"Vamos anciano, los humos de la montaña no dejan acercarse a nadie, además a mi que me importa? Por mentiroso harás todo lo que yo te ordene!" gruñó Inuyasha mientras cargaba a la vaca lenta y comenzaban a descender el monte.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio… 

Kagome estaba leyendo un libro en la terraza del palacio, su linterna a la mano. Después de haber cantado en frente de una audiencia tan importante, según le habían explicado Momoko y Kizuna, se sentía de lo mejor. Tan realizada y feliz.

"Eso fue impresionante." Vino una voz detrás de Kagome que ella pudo identificar fácilmente como la de Sesshoumaru, no se molestó en apagar la luz. El taiyoukai caminó hacia ella: una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. '_Sesshoumaru es muy extraño_.' Pensó Kagome sonriendole de buena manera, tantas cosas extrañas, pasión y luego indiferencia, cariño y luego dominación. En verdad estaba compartido entre emociones y razones.

El taiyoukai dejó en el piso junto a ella el walkman que había tomado durante el espectáculo. Kagome lo miró desde su asiento, en todo caso había planeado decirle que venía del futuro tarde o temprano. Sesshoumaru la miró maravillado por su calma y aterrado por si mismo, que locuras iban a suceder esta noche? Y quien lo haría, él o Kyujo? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que quería conocerla, saber sus secretos, sus miedos, lo que le gusta y lo que no, lo que la haría llorar, lo que la motiva, la causa de esa sonrisa.

Todo. Quería saberlo todo.

"Quieres preguntarme algo Sesshoumaru?" nada de formalidades esta vez, no se encontraban en público.

Sesshoumaru se sentó lenta y elegantemente a su lado, la mirada fijada en algo frente a él, la cara sin expresión, ni siquiera la curiosidad que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Kagome lo volvió a mirar '_De seguro no se atreve a preguntar, no es de la clase de personas que simplemente dice lo que piensa sin importar lo que los otros piensen_.' Eso le agradaba y de seguro era una manera bastante sencilla de mantenerse alejado de los demás y parecer imponente y cruel. Claro solo parecerlo porque en realidad…

"No eres tan rudo como crees q eres Sesshoumaru." Dijo en voz alta la miko apagando la linterna y poniéndola junto al walkman. Aún sin tener una respuesta Kagome tomó el walkman en su mano y se lo mostró al taiyoukai.

"Esto es un walkman. De estos audífonos sale el sonido, mira…" pulsó la tecla Play y se podía escuchar una canción desde los audífonos. Sesshoumaru se quedó perplejo, nunca antes había oído música provenir de un disco tan pequeño, en donde estaban los músicos, los instrumentos?

"Magia?" preguntó finalmente Sesshoumaru resignándose a lo que sabía, Kagome negó con la cabeza. Un brillo extraño estaba encerrado en los ojos del taiyoukai. Parecía que cualquier cosa que ella tocase se volviera mágica, como si ella fuese un hada encantada.

"Tecnología." Respondió, Sesshoumaru saboreó las palabras nuevas en su boca: walkman, audífonos y tecnología, palabras demasiado extrañas y que jamás había escuchado usar. La mirada del taiyoukai se posó en la linterna, un tubo de metal que proyectaba luz a voluntad.

"Esto es una linterna. No como las de papel, sino con electricidad." Explicó Kagome mientras encendía la linterna y alumbraba algo en el jardín. Se lo prestó a Sesshoumaru que trataba a toda costa de tocar la luz, Kagome se puso a reír cuando se le cayó y empezó a rodar alumbrando todo a su paso.

"Electricidad." Repitió Sesshoumaru, encendiendo y apagando la linterna como un niño pequeño que acababa de recibir un juguete nuevo.

"De… donde provienen estas cosas?" finalmente preguntó el taiyoukai poniendo de lado los artefactos extraños.

"Del futuro." Respondió Kagome. "En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, hay un pozo abandonado. Con los poderes de la perla de Shikkon puedo ir al otro lado del pozo, 500 años en el futuro. A los 15 años, me caí en el pozo mientras poseía en mi cuerpo la perla de Shikkon y fui transportada a esta época. La perla se rompió en miles de pedazos y me he dedicado a buscarlos desde entonces, es mi misión."

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo callado. La historia aunque no tenía mucho sentido parecía ser real, no mentía y la sinceridad en sus ojos brillaba como un sol.

"Ahora sabes todo acerca de mi."

Y ahí se mantuvieron, mirándose el uno al otro intensamente.

"Lo sabes todo, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

**N/A**: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO! Parece que al final aunque a algunos no les guste la pareja Sessh/Kag les gusta la historia eso me hace muy feliz. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, en serio es algo duro de superar pero la vida continua verdad? (creo que eso lo pondré en mi fic en algún momento).  
Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias de nuevo, me alegraron el día.

**WP**


	16. Sorpresa sorpresa

**Origen Desconocido**

Capítulo 16: Sorpresa sorpresa.

La noche.

Miroku miraba el cielo estrellado pensando en todo lo que había pasado, recordando las visiones de todos, las de Inuyasha eran más y más recurrentes con cada día. La noche anterior había comenzado a gritar incontrolablemente, tomando su brazo entre sus garras como si algo o alguien se lo habían arrancado. Se necesitaron los humos somníferos de Sango para finalmente calmarlo. Totousai y Myoga se habían comenzado a preocupar enormemente al ver tal escena.

Ahora todos dormían y le habían dejado al monje tiempo para reflexionar.

Kaiya, una mujer youkai, inteligente, devota, hermosa y compasiva. Muy parecida a Kagome. Enamorada de Eikan primero pero por el dolor del rechazo dejó de sentir ese cariño. Al igual que Kagome dejó de amar repentinamente a Inuyasha después de tantas penas.

Eikan, un guerrero, que no muestra sus sentimientos, niega el amor de Kaiya. Al igual que Inuyasha negó el amor de Kagome por estar con Kikyou.

Kyujo… otro guerrero del que no se sabe casi nada. Excepto el cariño que sentía por Kaiya. Y ahora… los sentimientos de Kagome por Sesshoumaru surgen después del secuestro. Todo, parecía encajar, todo estaba tomando el curso de la tragedia.

"Solo queda una teoría más." Dijo en voz alta Miroku viendo hacia el árbol en donde descansaba su amigo hanyou. '_Alguien. No. Eikan los mató. De seguro combatió contra Kyujo lo que explica el dolor que sintió Inuyasha en la última visión, pero… habrá matado a Kaiya?_' Todavía habían muchas preguntas por responder y parecía que el tiempo solo estaba por llegar, llegaría cuando estuviesen todos unidos. Cuando las tres dagas se unan.

"La que se encuentra en el medio." Repitió Miroku, las palabras que el Inutashou había dicho al nombrar la portadora de la daga de Kaiya.

* * *

Sesshoumaru no podía dormir esa noche, no después de lo que había pasado. '_Kagome es del futuro_.' Se repitió mentalmente por lo que parecía la décima vez esa noche. El silencio era demasiado, del otro lado de la habitación se podía todavía sentir el olor de la madera quemada, el calor poco a poco desapareciendo. Sorpresa tras sorpresa Sesshoumaru se veía más y más atraído a esta misteriosa mujer, una mujer como ninguna. Ni una youkai podía comparársele. Ya lo había notado cuando con una simple flecha había transformado a Colmillo de Acero a su estado descuidado. Como había protegido a su medio hermano, la mirada seria, otra flecha lista para disparar.

Acaso desde ese momento se había fortalecido? Más sorpresas le podrían esperar por parte de esa hermosa mujer. Si, hermosa. Sobre todo cuando cantaba con los ojos cerrados, la cara en alto, las manos juntas sobre su pecho, y esa aura. El aura que la rodeaba a cada momento parecía milagrosa, como un brillo perpetuo, un brillo que aún en su llanto la rodearía.

'_Kagome es del futuro._' Onceaba vez.

El futuro, 500 años. Para los demonios eso no es demasiado, pero si es así entonces eso significaría que Sesshoumaru estará todavía con vida en el futuro de Kagome. O quizá no. '_Habré muerto para entonces?_' se preguntó, la idea del futuro lejano y tan moderno no solo lo intrigaba sino que le hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Su padre en su vida solo había tenido dos hijos legítimos, bueno si es que a Inuyasha se le puede decir legítimo. Sin embargo había vivido tantos años, como era posible que durante todo ese tiempo se haya sentido satisfecho de sus únicos dos hijos? Como alguien que sabe que puede vivir durante siglos no desea más? Siempre más?

Más tierras, más riquezas, más concubinas, más hijos…

'_Kagome proviene del futuro._' Décimo segunda vez.

Pero no basta con solo preguntárselo, no basta con analizarlo, no basta con saberlo. Porque se lo había dicho? De que le podía servir decirle un tal secreto a él? Porque y para que? Acaso ella le tenía confianza? Después de tantas cosas ocurridas, tantos ataques y peligrosas peleas la mujer le tenía confianza, lo suficiente como para desvelarle un secreto que de seguro únicamente sus amigos íntimos lo saben.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Por primera vez sentía algo, en ese pecho frío suyo. Un calor, algo que, al saber lo que él representaba para Kagome, lo hizo sonreír, su corazón dio un salto de felicidad y no pudo evitar la forma curvada de sus labios. Una sonrisa, capaz la primera verdadera sonrisa que había tenido desde años. De repente sintió que Kagome lo había cambiado, primero sus poderes, después su calidez y ahora esto. La mujer lo había echo sonreír, y hasta él mismo era capaz de reconocer que por eso merecía respeto. Más del que podía imaginar. Finalmente los pensamientos lo invadieron. Esos típicos pensamientos que uno hace cuando el corazón se sale de su pecho al oír ese nombre y cuando el simple sonido de su voz hace temblar las piernas.

Sus labios, su cabello. Y por Kami-sama sus ojos. Esas órbitas perfectas, oscuras y misteriosas pero cálidas y amables. La blancura de su piel, el pequeño detalle de su nariz. Hermosa. Y al besarla, y al tocarla, al olerla siquiera el mundo parecía algo distinto, algo mejor algo en lo que deseaba vivir por el resto de su vida y morir en el. Morir en ella. No, morir con ella, a su lado, con su delicada mano en la suya, cerrando los ojos para soñar de nuevo con ella.

Soñar con sus labios, su cabello. Nuestros hijos. Una pausa.

'_Hijos..._' Kagome, una humana tener hijos con un youkai? Con un youkai inmortal?

Se levantó de su cama poniendo su mano en su frente, algo andaba mal, este deseo por alguien no era normal. Este magnetismo, que sentía en cada mirada. La forma en que tomaba en detalle cada gesto, cada movimiento de su cabello. La forma en que pone su cabello detrás de su oreja, como se lava las manos al terminar con las tareas de limpieza, el movimiento de sus cadera cuando usa una escoba, hasta la manera de servirle la comida: pasando gentil y casi suavemente en frente de él, posando con cuidado en plato a su lado y sonriendo siempre.

'_Basta_.' Se dijo en su cabeza, pero no podía nada funcionaba es como si su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, como si cada día necesitaba verla necesitaba admirar esos gestos, oler su perfume y escuchar su voz. Era torturante depender tanto de ella, era insólito que el gran y temido Sesshoumaru deseara tanto algo y no se atrevía a reclamarlo.

'_Reclamarlo? Para mi ella?_' se preguntó. Parecía muy obvio, muy sencillo y hasta algo que normalmente Sesshoumaru haría. Después de todo él era Sesshoumaru, el taiyoukai de la región Oeste, el dueño y amo de todo lo que quería. Y él la quería a ella, como la deseaba, como quería simplemente tomarla por la cintura, presionarla contra su cuerpo erguido, sentirla temblorosa, oler su miedo y deseo, oír su pulso y respiración.

La tomaría, la llevaría a la cama, la dejaría caer en ella, su cabello cascadeando sobre las sábanas de satín, su respiración agitada y sus ojos lagrimosos. Se inclinaría sobre ella, pasaría sus manos por sus piernas, poniendo a un lado el yukata, su ropa desgarrada por las garras hambrientas. Ella protestaría pero no le escaparía. Su mano en su muslo, corriendo hacia arriba. Ella temblando, su cabeza hacia atrás sus espectaculares ojos cerrados esperando el momento para deslumbrarlo de nuevo con su belleza. La línea de su pecho visible, solo para él.

La tomaría de la nuca y se deleitaría con el sabor de su boca, de su lengua mientras masajea su entrepierna, ella gime en su boca, su pulso aumenta, su corazón estalla, sus piernas se mueven hacia él y su pelvis frotándose contra el suyo.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, su fantasía lo había llevado más lejos de lo necesario, su cuerpo en reacción le gritaba que dejara de ser el insensible y cruel lord y que se dejara llevar por sus instintos, que fuera caminando esa misma noche al cuarto de la miko, que destrozara su yukata y que tomase lo que quería, y lo que ella en el momento también quería.

Ve.

El taiyoukai se levantó de la cama.

Ve.

Ató su yukata, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tómala.

Y se dirigió, por el pasillo a la habitación de Kagome.

* * *

Estaba oscuro pero no demasiado, podía divisar los árboles y las ramas, las hojas en el suelo era signo de que era otoño, el craqueo de las hojas era rápido, fuerte. Estaba corriendo, Kagome estaba corriendo.

Algo húmedo en su frente. Sudor. Desde cuando estaba corriendo? El bosque parecía interminable pero la meta se aproximaba poco a poco, lo podía sentir, youkis, dos para ser exactos cerca, ambos fuertes, ambos familiares. Una angustia de repente la invadió de golpe, un miedo tan profundo que casi podía respirar y no sabía como sin poder respirar seguía corriendo.

Un sonido metálico a lo lejos, espadas, espadas chocando una contra la otra. La angustia superó el miedo. Rápido le suplicaba a mis piernas, no le importaba si tenía que destrozarse los pies o las piernas en el proceso, tenía que llegar antes de que… antes de que pasara lo que iba a pasar.

Un gruñido justo en el instante en que pude divisar el final del bosque, unos cuantos metros más y ahí, en el campo dos personas. Ya sabían quienes eran. Ya sabía quien era ella.

"Kyujo! Eikan!" gritó, pero no sabía como, no podía respirar, llegó y ambos la miraron, ambos con los ojos grandes asombrados. Eikan estaba sangrando del brazo y Kyujo solo tenía una pequeña herida en la pierna. Kaiya corrió hacia ellos ambos gritaban su nombre y ahí estaba. Ella era la que se encontraba en el medio. En el medio de este triángulo amoroso y tortuoso. Amando a ambos pero no de la misma manera, sin poder elegir aunque quisiera.

"Kaiya!" llamó Eikan desde su puesto, y al dar un paso Kyujo estaba entre él y Kaiya, espada a la mano listo para atacarlo. Eikan gruñó y lo atacó con todo lo que tenía, la presión de cada golpe le hacia sangrar más y más el brazo. Kaiya gritaba que se detuvieran. No entendía. Sabía pero no entendía porque, porque tenía que ser así, porque pelear cuando en vez podían ser amigos.

"Porque?" gritó la youkai cayendo al suelo, finalmente tenía un vistazo de lo que había echo a sus piernas: llenas de cortadas por las ramas del bosque. Kuyjo se detuvo y corrió hacia Kaiya, pero en un instante Eikan estaba detrás de él, Kaiya levantó la mirada con horror. Y ahí en un instante todos habían cambiado, Kagome estaba en sus rodillas sollozando, mirando a Sesshoumaru correr hacia ella y a Inuyasha cortando la espalda de Sesshoumaru con Colmillo de Acero.

* * *

De golpe Kagome se despertó, un brillo resplandeciente la iluminó, como si el brillo surgía de ella, como si ella lo creaba y ahí a su lado Colmillo de Luz resonando. La miko empezó a gritar, desesperadamente, arañándose la cara con sus manos y desesperadamente moviéndose en su futón, llanto y lágrimas en su cara.

Algo andaba mal, no era natural que un sueño le hiciera tanto daño. El dolor, y la sangre.

No lo mates por favor, te lo suplico. Si él muere yo… yo moriré con él.

No puedes morir, voltea!

Voltea!

Míralo!

Cuidado!

Y gritos, cuando la espada cortó la carne, y la luz se tornó fría. Eikan había matado a Kyujo. Eikan lo hizo, Eikan lo mató, Eikan lo atacó, Eikan…

'_Inuyasha!_' gritó en su cabeza confundida '_Fue Inuyasha, Inuyasha mató a Kyujo… No! Kyujo murió en manos de Eikan, Inuyasha mató a Sesshoumaru! Y yo…_' Su cabeza no marchaba nada tenía sentido, todo eran olores, sensaciones, dolor, emociones, visiones.

'_No es real!_' pero se sentía real.

"Onegai, yamete!" gritó Kagome, la luz se sentía como volteos en su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica dolorosa.

Sesshoumaru al oír tal escándalo llegó en un minuto al lugar, parecía que millones de linternas alumbraban a Kagome y a todo lo que se le acercaba. El taiyoukai se encontraba segado, pero los gritos seguía y el llanto no cesaba así que entró al cuarto con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas para tomar a Kagome.

"**Sesshoumaru!**" gritaba Kagome.

"**Kagome!**" gritaba Sesshoumaru y finalmente la sostuvo, la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo, su mano en su cabello, hundiéndola en él. Kagome lloró y lo abrazó fuertemente y finalmente la luz desapareció. Todo parecía normal, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos para ajustarlos al negro de la noche, Kagome seguía con su cara contra el pecho del taiyoukai, seguía llorando.

"Kagome, Kagome!" sacudió Sesshoumaru a la miko en sus brazos, se pudo escuchar algo de la parte de la joven y en un segundo Sesshoumaru la sostuvo en frente de él mirándola a los ojos.

Silencio. Sorpresa. La más grande sorpresa de su vida estaba en su manos, a unos cuantos pasos de él, mirándolo confundida.

Dos rayas púrpuras en las mejillas y detrás de los ojos.

Una luna dorada en la frente.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Orejas puntiagudas y detrás… una cola. Una cola negra azabache.

Youkai.

"Kagome… te haz…" pero antes de que pudiera decir algo todos los sirvientes que fueron atraídos por el ruido gritaron en unión, como un trueno antes de la tormenta.

"**Kagome se convirtió en youkai?**"

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno aquí lo corto, se que estás más corto que el resto de los capítulos pero en serio creo que es la mejor manera de terminar este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar los reviews espero les haya gustado el medio lemon jejeje (todo un placer escribirlo). No se preocupen que vendrá más, en todo caso este fic es M (Mature) así que se pueden esperar de todo.

**WP**


End file.
